


The Redhoods Protégé

by Comicwritesbrynnlee



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom, jaaon todd, older!damian wayne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicwritesbrynnlee/pseuds/Comicwritesbrynnlee
Summary: Red hood has taken a young vigilante under his wing and subsequently changes Damians life forever.
Kudos: 10





	1. Pilot

(Damians POV) ‘Tonight is the night’ I thought as I watch the streets of Gotham fly past me at lightning speed. Ever since the death of black mask a year ago more and more mob families and drug lords have come to take his place. Through months of tracking and stopping small drug deals we found out that one of the 2 local mob families are having a shipment of heroin delivered to Gotham harbor. As we reach the warehouse we look around the building for an entrance. We see on the east side of the building on the third floor a broken window. We grapple through the window and look around for anybody. We hear nothing but silence as we look through the building until we reach a large room presumably where they are. When we enter the room we see a bloodbath. Buddies litter the floor and the smell of fresh gun powder litter the room along with the smell of iron from all the blood. As we look at the bodies we see all of them with a a bullet wound to the skull. As we look for anything to indicate who the killer is we hear heavy footsteps above us. We grapple to the roof and see the culprit at the edge of the building. They turn around and it’s none other than red hood. “You know, I was gonna let you have them, but I wanted you to see their skills on their big night.” Before we could ask who he’s talking about we see another person come from behind Jason’s large shadow, it’s most definitely a female, with tight leather suit but it’s not the same material as catwomans. She has short black hair with a mask similar to mine. “Hi batsy, and you must be the current boy wonder! Nice to met ya!” She says with a voice filled with snark and sarcasm. She’s got an annoyingly smug smile on her face that send anger and annoyance through my body. “Who is she and why is she with you.” my father asks coldly. “Oh yeah forgot that part, I decided to give that whole side kick thingy a try. Meet archangel.” I can’t help but watch the girl as she stands proudly next to him. As my father and I go to charge after them Jason jumps off the building, right before she leaps off the building she looks at me with a smirk that could rival my fathers, she says “i guess I’ll see you around boy wonder.” And falls off the building and disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(1 week later)(archangels POV)  
I wake up to Jason at my door telling me to get ready for patrol tonight. I groan as I roll over to get some water from my throat being dry. I get up to put my suit on and try not to touch the bruise on my side. Last week when we took down this huge drug bust one of the guys hit me with his bat on my side and Jason hasn’t let me out on patrol since. I love that he’s protective of me, but sometimes he gets to be overbearing at times. But I understand he just wants me to be safe. As I put on my mask I walk out of the room towards Jason who’s got his guns ready. “Tonight we are going to 9083 blackbird drive, scarecrow is looking to create a new fear toxin that he can put into drugs and sell it out to people. We need to get there and get his papers and anything we can and bats and the brat will take care of straw man” “why can’t we just kill him and take the shit?” “Because he has information on other criminals and their hide outs. Without him we can’t find where half of them are.” “Well he’s supposed to be the world’s greatest Detective, he should be able to figure it out on his own.” “You’ll understand one day baby angel.” “I hate it when you call me that.” I say as we get on Jason’s bike “oh but I love it.”

We reach the warehouse and go in through a back door we found. You know for criminals they really aren’t secure in their places. We go and find a locked door and before we can open it 2 guys charge at us “you get the girl and I got the hood!” “Oh we’re gonna have fun with you little girl” “I’m not a little girl!” I yell as I take my pistol and shoot him in the face. “Nice aim!” “Thanks little red riding” we break down the door and see 3 henchmen coming towards us, I take out 2 with my hunters knife since I don’t want to waste bullets on these guys and jay takes out the last one with his pistol. We look around the room and find blueprints for the toxin and see that it’s being held on the 5th floor. We race up to the room taking out anyone that tries stoping us and when we reach the room we see 3 vials filled with a dark blue liquid. Jason takes the vials and I take any papers I can find. We almost finish until we hear Maniacal laughter behind us. “Aww well if isn’t the infamous red hood, and who’s this little one here? Bet a few hits of my latest toxin into her bloodstream and I can send her into her deepest, darkest nightmares!” He starts laughing uncontrollably and i take my pistol out and aim at his head “yeah how about not gas Huffer. How bout you take a nap.” I pull the trigger and before it hits him he’s thrown to the ground, kicking and screaming like a child who can’t get his way. I’m thrown up against the edge of the table by robin and his hands are on my throat, not enough to kill but firmly. “Can’t you try not to kill at least once! God I knew you’d be a pain the moment I saw you!” “Awe how sweet that you thought I was just a pain.” I say as I take my left leg and swing his legs from under him and take my elbow to his nose and clamp my thighs around his neck. “Now next time you get in my way, this bullet goes through you.” I say as I put the gun to his forehead. Before he can take me down I jump off of him and walk away and watch as he glares at me. I roll my eyes as I hear him swearing at me and jump from the window back home.

(Third person POV)  
“Why does she keep doing it!” “Doing what exactly Damian? It can’t be the killing that’s gotten you like this, Jason does it and you don’t care nearly as much.” “It’s the fact that she’s so cocky! And she annoys me on purpose!” “Maybe it’s because she likes the attention.” “Well I’m gonna put a a stop to it.” “Damian, the more you react the worse she’ll get, either don’t react or get used to it.” “Yeah whatever, she’s nothing but an annoying...” Bruce stops listening to what Damian has to say and looks at the road with a knowing smile, he can tell that his son doesn’t totally hate the young girl like he’s acting to. 

(Archangels POV)  
Before I get to the bathroom to shower, I feel a hand on my shoulder. “You alright baby ang?” “Yeah of course I am jay jay, why do you ask?” “You just seem like you’ve got something on your mind.” “Well if I didn’t wouldn’t I be declared brain dead?” I joked, Jason laughs and gives me a hug goodnight. I take my shower quickly since it’s 4:30 a.m. and hop into bed. I watch out my window from my bed, and count the starts until my eyes grow to heavy. And before I let myself sink into the covers and sleep, I can’t help but wonder how much my life has changed, and how much it will.


	3. Chapter 3

As I start to wake up I feel the heaviness of my quilt blanket over me, the warmth a pleasant contrast to the chill air in my room from the window I was to tired to close last night. I feel the bruises on my wrist from last night as I reach up to rub the sleep from my eyes. I look over to my bedside table and see the time, it reads 7:24 a.m. I’m shocked by the fact that I’m not as tired as I thought considering we got back at 3 in the morning and that I got up a few times in the night. I get up and walk to my drawers where all my clothes lay, I change out of the large night shirt I slept in that I’m almost positive is Roy’s, and slip on a black tank top with some jeans and a sweatshirt that I got last week. I look out my window when I hear movement finding it was nothing but a bird looking in, I walk over to the window and shut it so the bird can’t get in even though there’s a screen and shut the blinds once again. I wince when I bend down to grab my suit off the floor, as last night I was way to tired to even bother putting it away properly. Last night was a bit of a rougher night, it was supposed to be just a grab intel and head out, but there was some watch men that we hadn’t accounted for and one hit me in the ribs. I swear Jason was gonna have a heart attack and die again when we got back and he saw how bad the bruise forming. I go out of the room and see Jason in the kitchen with presumably eggs on the pan. “Hey ange, sleep well last night?” “Sure if you count waking up 3 times to go pee then sure I did jay jay” I say with a chuckle “you’d think you’d stop drinking an entire bottle of water right before bed then Huh” he says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. “So how is it being out on patrol?” “It’s alright, unless you count the football size bruises then those are just peachy!” I saw with sarcasm “I think you enjoy it more than you let on ange” “and you assume that why?” “You seem to enjoy yourself when the little batdemon is around” “I do not! He’s got a large stick up his ass and acts like someone pissed in his cereal every morning.” “Then why the snarky comments and the jokes towards him?” “I never said it wasn’t funny to watch him have a meltdown when I do. Only time he’s entertaining.” “Alrighty then, keep telling yourself that little one” he says with a wink, I finish the last piece of my toast and get up to the sink. “Hey do you mind if I go for a jog to the park?” “How old are you?” “I’m 18?” “You’re an adult, you don’t have to ask me to go for a run, you’re capable to defend yourself, can you just do me a favor and pick up more milk on the way back, Roy keeps bitching that we run out so often” “aye aye Capitan!” I say as I head out the door, before I shut it I hear Jason’s laugh Ecco across the apartment. I start my walk to the park that’s 3 blocks away and plug in my headphones to play some music. 

Time skip

I get to the park and see plenty of people raging from small children running around to elderly couples on a bench. I get to a large tree and start my jog around the spacious park, when I’ve finished my second lap around I see a large dog running beside me, it looks to be a Great Dane. I stop my run and crouch down to pet the large dog and he starts panting happily as I rub behind his ears “hi pretty baby and who might you be?” I coo at it as he site down with his tongue hanging from his mouth “awwee aren’t you the cutest thing in the world! You’re just a big ole baby who loves the scritches, oohhh the wonderful scritches!” “Titus!” I hear a voice yell behind me. I turn towards it and see a guy that’s presumably around my age with a large frame, jet black hair with a tan complexion. “Oh is this your dog?” I ask “yes, I don’t understand why he’d run off like that especially to a complete stranger.” There’s a time of Arrogance to his voice. “He’s a beautiful dog” he looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, “thank you, we have to get going I have a meeting to attend in 30 minutes.” We both stand up and I put my hand out. “Okay then. Have a good day sir” he takes a hold of my hand with a firm but not crushing grip “My name is Damian, Damian Wayne.” “Nice to meet you, Most people call me ange.” Him and Titus start to walk away but but he turns to take one last look at me. As he walks away I can’t help but feel like I know him from somewhere, I don’t dwell on it as I run one more lap around the park before I decide to head to the store to pick up some groceries.  
As I’m walking up the stairs to our apartment i hear Jason and Roy talking through the door. “I’m heading out to go check out that new bar downtown after I go see a friend, Apparently the owner is a new mob leader and they’re smuggling stuff in the back.” “You’d think that for the job we have you guys would keep your voices down a bit” I saw when I walk in. “Well we’ve got old lady Ethel who’s hearing aid broke in the 90s, and the Christian couple down the hall who blasts Christmas music in July.” “Who knows Ethel could be a spy.” I say with a wink. “Always so worried little one” as Roy is leaving he ruffles my hair with a chuckle and I attempt to smooth it back down. “And how was your run?” “Pretty good, I picked up the milk and got more bread too.” “Thank god cause Roy was pissy when he got up cause god forbid he couldn’t make cereal.” “I swear he complains more than an old lady sometimes” I laugh. “So what did you do besides running?” “Oh we getting to the Interrogating side of parenting?” “No I’m just curious is all.” “Well I met this guy with his dog, he seemed nice.” “Ohh and who’s the guys name?” “I don’t need to tell you everything you know, I’m a fully grown adult now. Besides I’ll probably never see him again.” I say jokingly as I plop a marshmallow in my mouth. “Alright then, I totally won’t do a background check and find out who he is though.” He says with a wink. “Good luck there jay.” I walk into my room and grab my suit to go wash it for tonight. 

Time skip to that night 

As we walk down the hallway the lights grow dimmer until the only source of light in the room is from the moon coming in from the brown windows. The air wreaked of old water pipes decaying along with a heavy smell of just an old building. We hear little to nothing in the rotting building that is housing one of the largest shipment of crack and heroin in the city. As I look around I see old pipes that are falling apart and Machinery that looks to have been broken for decades, dust collected around majority of them. We near a room that has 2 large garage like doors, when we near we hear what sounds to be grunting from the room, Jason and I raising our guns as we approach the room. When we get it we see men on the ground and obviously unconscious, as they appear to be breathing still. “We got it from here.” We hear from the corner as Batman approaches us. “Looks like there’s no killing for either one of you tonight.” I look over and see robin beside Batman with a proud shit eating smirk. “Keep talking like that and I’ll have 1.” “Oh really you think you could kill me?” “I mean I am the one with the gun. And you’ve got a Sword that looks like it came from party city.” “Why you little-“ “ROBIN!” Batman grabs him before he could get to me. “Awe does batsy neee to hold you down when you throw a temper tantrum little one?” Robin frees from Batman and grabs ahold of me and slams me into the wall behind me “I will fucking end you if you don’t shut up!” He says as he grabs a hold of my neck. “Ooo second time you’ve tried chocking me, I knew you liked it kinky” his face flashes from anger to disgust and his grip loosens, I take my gun and slam it on the side of his head and kick him back and slam him to the wall and put my gun to his face “try that again and I’ll fill you with so much led that your own family won’t Recognize who you are.” I walk away from him. As Jason and I leave and get on his bike he takes a look at me “what was that all about?” “He’s fucking insufferable.” “You’ve got no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Hoods Protègè chapter 4

Older Damian Wayne x ofc

Summary:Red hood has taken a young vigilante under his wing and subsequently changes Damians life forever. (I suck at summary’s) 

A/N: I know this doesn’t have anything to do with the story, but with what is happening with our world/country I want to put this out for you all. Times are tough and our world is in need of more love. I want everyone to feel and give out as much love as they can to even those who don’t love you. Please if are able to text ‘FLOYD’ to 55156. 

As Jason and angel get to their apartment and climb the many steps, they have a comfortable silence over the both of them. Jason goes and unlocks the front door with his key and they both walk in and take their masks off. Angel taking off the hood that is secure to her head along with her domino mask that Jason gave to her.

The smell of food from what they assume to be from Roy filling the small apartment. They both walk into the kitchen to see a pizza box on the counter with a note attached. ‘Since you guys will be in late.’ Both grab a piece and start eating in the empty room with nothing but the moon coming from the widows to light the room. 

“Hey after I’m done I’m gonna hop in the shower okay.” “Okay little one.” “You know I’m not that much younger than you.” She says with a laugh. “But are you still younger than me?” “Yes..” “then you’re my little one, little one.”

He starts to chuckle as she goes to her room to change out of her suit. As she peels off her suit starting with the secret notches in her suit, then to the hidden zipper in the front, a sigh escapes her when she gets the material off of her skin and can feel the cold breeze on her hot skin. As the suit comes off her back, a shiver runs up her spine when the cold hits her scars. She doesn’t pay attention to it as she removes her bra and panties and puts on her robe. She takes her suit and puts it on the dresser to wash later. 

She steps out of the room to see the kitchen and living room to be empty, a light coming from under Jason’s door.  
She walks to the bathroom and switches the light on, engulfing the room with light. She takes a look at herself in the mirror first checking for anything on her face, she sees that when she looks at her hair, blonde is coming in the roots. “Hey jay!” She yells. “Yeah?” “Tomorrow can I go to the shop and get some hair dye?” Jason steps out of his room with his sleeping clothes on. “That’s if you get me some as well, I’ve needed to dye mine for weeks now.” “Okay I’ll just get the same one then.” “Okay, goodnight little one.” “Night jay jay.” 

She shuts the door and turns the water on and sets it to a warm temperature. She strips from her robe and sets it on the counter. 

She steps into the shower and lets the water engulf her and sighs at the comfort it brings. She grabs her sponge and lathers in in soap as she gingerly rubs her body down from the sweat that collected on her body. Taking extra care on any healing wounds from previous nights. As she reaches up to wash the top of her shoulder blades a sharp pain runs through her and a small cry leaves her as the pain sets in until she lowers her arms. She waits for the pain to subside to get back under the water. She puts her head under the water and lets the water wash the soap from her body and wet her hair. She grabs the shampoo and lathers her scalp and smiles at the minty cooling it brings. 

She stands in the water for a few minutes even after she’s finished washing her hair. She’s so tired she could fall asleep in here. 

She shuts the water off and steps into the steamy room and grabs a towel and drys off, putting the towel on her head to dry her hair as she puts her robe on. She goes back to her room to see her suit is no longer on the dresser. Jay must’ve come and gotten them. She smiles as she grabs a shirt that she took from Jason one of the first nights that she came to live here. Even after a year of training it’s still fitting like a dress on her. She gets into bed and lets the comfort of her bed put her to sleep. 

She comes into the apartment with a bag containing 2 boxes of black hair dye and a snack for later. “Jay jay im home!” “Bathroom!” “You taking a shit?” “No!” “You naked?” “No” “okay then.”  
She enters the bathroom and is met with Jason, bent down to see the top of his head, with a fine tooth comb trying to take the white tuft of hair away from the rest of his hair but failing miserably. “Want some help?” “Please.” She chuckles as Jason sits on the toilet and grabs the comb and starts Sectioning his white bit from his hair. “Why don’t you dye this bit, I never understood why you keep it.” “Makes me look badass.” A laugh rumbles from her and Jason joins in with her. “Yeah and the 6’4 height and the 200 plus pounds of Muscle along with guns isn’t enough.” “Hey plenty of guys have that, who else can say they got a white tuft of hair?” “Old guys, maybe you are getting old now!” “You little shithead.” Jason grabs her sides and starts tickling her, as she lets out a laugh and a cry and tries folding her body from him and he gets up and keeps tickling her sides. “ST-O-PP II-TT!” She laughs “STOP IT DAD!” The tickling stops as she gasps and looks away from Jason. She feels his large arms wrap around her and is squished to his chest. She wraps her arms around him as well. “Okay then I’ll stop, daughter.” A few tears threaten to leave her eyes but she wipes them away on his shirt. 

As they untangle their arms from around each other Jason kisses the top of her forehead, a smile breaking on her face. Jason sits back down while she takes the white hair and ties them with a small rubber Elastic and pins them away as to not get any dye on it.

She prepares the dye and puts it in a paper bowl and dips the brush into the mix, and starts off by painting the hair around the white. Then once that is coated she spreads more dye on his hair, getting it in well on his strawberry blonde roots and coating all the hair until it’s fully saturated in the now dark dye. She wraps his hair in cling film. Leaving out the white bit. 

She sits down as Jason takes the other box and mixes the dye. He puts the gloves on and takes a glob and puts it in her hair, some drips on her forehead and she laughs at the scared look on Jason’s face. “Maybe don’t pick up so much dye in one go eh.” “Yeeaahh I’ll remember that next time.” He takes a washcloth he has ready for this very purpose and wipes the dye from her forehead. She chuckles at the look of pure Concentration on Jason’s face, even his tongue sticks out a little bit. He carefully rubs the dye into her hair and a calm silence overcomes the two. When it’s all in she wraps her hair in cling film and waits another 20 minutes for Jason’s hair to Process. 

Once the 20 minutes has passed they go into the kitchen and Jason bends down to get his head in the sink. She starts washing the dye from his hair and makes sure not to get any in the white. Once it’s washed out her hair is ready. “Now I’ll try not to get any water in your ear like last time.” “You better not.” 

Jason starts rubbing the dye out of her hair, another silence overcomes them as the water turns from black to clear. She gets up and puts her hair in a towel. The two walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. “What do you wanna watch?” “Umm, I don’t know.” “Have you seen the Harry Potter movies?” “No?” Jason gasps. “Okay I know what we’re doing for the rest of the day.” 

He gets up and goes over to his stack of movies and picks one to go into the tv slot. “While you do that I’m getting something to eat.” She goes to the fridge and sees what she’s been waiting for all day. She grabs the yogurt and a spoon and plops on the couch with Jason. “How can you eat that shit?” “It’s the most wonderful and Decadent food in all of existence.” She says as she puts the spoon in her mouth. They relax as the first scene comes on and prepare to watch what will probably take up the rest of their day. 

As Damian walks down the hallway of the manor he’s greeted by Alfred. “Master Damian, master dick has requested you to go to the family room for ‘brother time.’ I brought sandwiches and lemonade for you both.” “Thank you Alfred.” Damian groans as he walks towards the living room. The sound of the large TV is heard down the hallway the further he gets to the room. Damian walks in and sees dick laying on one of the large couches facing the TV. “Hey dames, come on in.” Damian rolls his eyes as dick sits up and he joins him on the couch. “What do you want, you never just invite me to watch a movie.” “I know, I was here helping Bruce with a case and we got it figured out faster than we thought and I’ve got nothing to do today. So I thought we’d have some brotherly bonding time.” “Can’t you do that with drake?” “He’s out with steph today.” “And Todd?” “Damian...you know he doesn’t talk to us anymore..hasn’t for a while.” “Probably because he’s got his hands full with that annoying little brat hes taken in.” “Wait what? What do you mean?” “Last month father and I went out one night to a large drug trade and found the place filled with bodies. When we found the couplet it was Todd and said he wanted to show us their work. He’s taken in a young girl and calls her his Protègè. And god she’s Insufferable and won’t shut up and is a fucking Nuisance.” “Oh yeah, what makes her that way?” “She’s always saying something snarky, always with a smug look on her face and makes inappropriate comments towards me.” “What kind of comments does she make? And why does it bother you so much dames?” “I’m done talking about her, if I keep thinking about her I’ll get a headache.” “Okay then..” dick says with a smile. “What do you want to watch?” “I don’t care, just nothing annoying.” “You find everything annoying.” “Not everything, just most things. Besides father and I leave for patrol in a few hours.” “Ever seen Chicago P.D.?” “No.” “Then we’re watching that.” 

When Damian walks down to the cave he sees his father is already in his suit. “I need you to hurry up tonight, Croc escaped the asylum and is in downtown Gotham.” “Got it.” He hurried to get dressed and grab his things faster than normal.

Catastrophe, all that was around them was destroyed apart from the tall buildings that stood high into the sky. Cars where abandoned with windows broken. Glass and Debris scattered all over the ground, crunching against their boots as the walked around trying to find where croc went. 

A scream could be heard on the other street over, Batman and robin running towards it. They cane to a halt when they saw croc holding a woman in the air, about to rip her apart when a bullet was shot into crocs foot. The beast let out a roar and threw the woman, both men running towards them to not only save the wounded woman but to stop croc. As Batman runs to fight croc, Damian crouches down to pick the injured woman. That is until he hears another person running towards them. It’s her. “You go help Batman and I’ll take her to safety.” Angel picks up the woman and runs towards the other street, presumably to where the cops are. 

As Damian goes to help his father he gets hit by the tail of croc, throwing him to the ground a few feet away. Croc sets his eyes on the fallen robin, and charges at him raising his claws to strike him. But before he could be ripped apart a shot fires and hits crocs hand. As croc clutches his hand in pain, Damian feels arms wrap around him, pulling him up. “Are you hurt??” “No im fine!” “Then do your fucking job and try not to get killed!” Angel takes a rock next to her and throws it at crocs head. Angering him and having him charge at the both of them. Damian takes his grappling gun and shoots croc in the head and pulls him to the ground and kicks his head into the ground. Angel gets on top of croc and beats his head into the ground until croc gets back up and she swings off from him before he can fling her off. Red hood appears and shoots croc in the knee. Croc falling to the ground in pain. Batman comes and kicks crocs head into the ground again, finally Knocking him unconscious. 

“You know I didn’t need your help!” “Hmm yeah, totally looked that way when you just laid there when he was about to rip you apart!” “We had it under control!” “You had it under control as much as you control your angel issues.” “DO YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP!!” “Don’t be fucking MAD AT ME THAT I SPEAK THE TRUTH! EVERYONE JUST TIP TOES AROUND YOU BUT GUESS WHAT I WONT! You’re just fucking mad that I speak the truth!” “IF IT WASN’T FOR THIS CODE I WOULD’VE KILLED YOU BY NOW!!” “ROBIN! STOP IT NOW!” 

Damian didn’t hear his father when he charged at her, no longer able to control his anger. He grips her arms and throws her, her landing on the ground. She reaches back and hits him as hard as she can in the mouth, stunning him for a second as she flips around, slamming her thighs around his neck and locking him in a choke hold. “You know, most people in this Position are in very different Circumstances. If you weren’t such a prick I’d offer to try it out sometime.” She gets off of him as he gasps for breath. He hits her and throws her again, against a car and walks away. 

“You know, I looked up to you when I was on the streets. Thought you and him were a symbol of good, justice, and to help others. Now I see you’re just a broken man who can’t handle when someone challenges you and gets angry when someone defies you. Robin is supposed to help people, to help the greater good and to save this city. You’re no robin.” When he turns around she’s gone. When he heard her, a pain shot through his heart. He let his anger control him, he was becoming what his mother trained him to be. A soldier that ends anybody who defies his beliefs. 

As him and his father speed away awards the manor, a silence fills the space. Damian looking down just thinking. He’s not thinking about one thing in particular, more a jumble of things that he can’t put into parts and Sort through. 

When they reach the manor Damian gets out and starts walking away, not even bidding Alfred or his father a goodnight. Both men watching him walk away with tense and rushed footsteps. 

The sound of his door opening brings Damian back to reality. He walks into the room with his head still down. He goes to the bathroom, striping from his suit and getting into the shower. He scrubs all the sweat and grime from his body and washes his hair. 

As Damian gets out of the shower he looks in the mirror and sees a bruise starting to form on his neck, from the girl who may Infuriate him, but also he let down because of his anger, a lesser but still strong pain shoots him in the heart at the thought. Her usual arrogant and snarky voice sounding disappointed and, pained. How many others has he let down since becoming robin? How many no longer look at robin as a symbol of hope. How many no longer think of robin being good, all because of him. The thought hurts him to think as he climbs into bed. The pained sound of her voice ringing in his head until sleep overcomes him.


	5. Chapter 5

A light streams through the blinds, shining a light into Damians eyes as he stirs awake. He opens his eyes and looks around him for the cause of him waking up besides the light.

He looks down and sees Titus awake sitting on his feet. The large dogs ears perk up at seeing him awake. Damian sits up and scratches behind the large dogs ears, a smile forming on his face at the sight of his dogs tongue hanging from his mouth. Titus rolls into his back as Damian rubs his tummy. 

Damian laughs as Titus sits up and starts liking his face and pushing him back down. “Okay okay come on big guy we gotta get up. Come on I’ll get you some food if you let me go.” The dog stops at the promise of food and jumps off the bed and waits at the door. 

Damian gets up and goes to his closet. Pulling out some sweatpants and a random shirt. He puts his clothes on and brushes his hair back to tame the mess of bed head hair he’s got. Titus barks at him signaling that he’s tired of waiting. 

Damian smiles and grabs the handle to the door and Titus walks down the large hallway towards the kitchen. When he walks in he sees Tim pouring his usual mug of black coffee with enough sugar to rot a persons teethe. His long hair falling in his face clad in a white button up shirt and dark brown slacks with black dress shoes.

Damian walks over and grabs Titus his bowl and puts his food in for him, the dog munching almost immediately after its set on the ground. He grabs some bread and throws it in the toaster. He then pours himself a glass of coffee.

The two men stand at the kitchen island and enjoy their breakfast in silence. Due to growing older and living in the same mansion for over 8 years the two brothers have simmered down their obvious hated towards one another. They aren’t close by any means, but they can stay in a room together and not try to rip their throats out. Sometimes they can even have a small conversation here and there without a screaming match. Tim grabs some papers off the table, and heads to the door on his way to presumably a meeting. 

After him and Titus finish eating he puts his cup in the sink and heads back to his room to get ready for the day properly. 

He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and grabs his sneakers and heads out the door.

He steps outside and is hit by the fresh smell of the flowers planted by the door, the ray of the sun a warm welcome to his bare skin as he strips his shirt off and starts his run. He runs around the manor a few times and then starts for the trail into the woods, Titus is right behind him as he jogs through the tall trees, the wind carrying a strong smell of oak and pine. He stops his run and heads back for the manor to finish up some work for the day. 

The sound of the busy streets and yelling of people drown out any other sounds in the night as Damian swings from his grapple hook to a large building to watch over the dark but bright city.

He sees a figure on a rooftop and goes to inspect who it could be. He lands on the roof silently and watches the figure as they sit on the edge and look down. 

“You know, for how quiet you are, you’d think of wearing all black so you don’t stand out like a soar thumb.” It was her, but why was she sitting on the ledge of a building? Shouldn’t she be with Jason? Or anything else? The questions kept swirling in his head until he heard her speak again.  
“Are you just gonna stand there or something? Don’t you have crime to go fight?” “Tonight’s been fairly uneventful, no big drug deals, no evil scientists trying to kill us all or anything tonight. Seems like the bad guys took a vacation tonight.” “Who knows, maybe condiment king has something he’s planing, he’s gonna paint the whole city in ketchup and mustard!” This made Damian chuckle, “maybe crazy quilt plans to blanket the entire city in a huge quilt and drown us all in fabric.” He says back. This made the girl laugh, a laugh he never expected from her. It wasn’t full of sarcasm like he expected. It was almost a mix of a giggle and a regular belly laugh. The sound sounding, innocent almost.  
She lowers her head as she laughs as a large warm smile graces her usually bratty and cold face. “M-maybe kite man and-and crazy quilt are teaming up to take over the city!!” She says through her laughs. This got Damian to laugh himself. Both enjoying the calm but funny atmosphere they have for the first time.  
“Wow you can laugh, you could’ve fooled me into thinking you had no emotions like the bats.” “You know I’m not a robot, I do have some feelings.” “Yeah, I guess we all do don’t we. Even when we try our hardest not to show it.” Her once happy and playful voice taking a sad, broken sounding voice. She looks down at the city, Damian taking a seat a foot away from her. “Why are you up here?” “I could ask you the same thing.” “I saw you sitting here, didn’t know who you where until I got on the roof. But that doesn’t answer my question.” “Just some memories, that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
The two sit there in silence as they watch over the city. The bright lights cashing a large light into the black sky. “Hey.” Damian looks at her, her head turned towards him but looking slightly down. “I’m sorry for saying you’re no robin. I see how much good you do for the city, and how much you care for the innocent. You’re just not what I expected whenever I thought of who robin is. But I’m not sorry for killing them. I don’t want to kill every single one. I get some can be helped and I want that. But some just can’t and will kill more and more until they die.” “As Batman always says, that’s not our decision to make. It’s not our job to decide who lives and who dies. Or job is to stop them and put them away.” “But what if you could save millions, just by ending one? What if you could make this city or even the world a better and safer place where people can enjoy life? Where, kids won’t be ripped away from their family?” Her voice broke as she said kids. He wonders what could’ve happened to her but before he can think anymore she stands up. “I’m gonna head towards the docks and see if there’s anything.” She jumps off the building but before she hits the ground she grapples towards the next building, Damian watching her until she disappears into the night. 

The sounds of guns being loaded and the heavy footsteps of boots walking on the floor fills the small room. Angel starts putting on her suit in her bedroom. Starting at the legs and pulling the tight material up her legs, then when it reaches her hips she takes a deep breath as she slips it up her torso and her arms. She then Secures her hood over her head, finally putting her mask on and heads out her door.  
When she steps into the living room she sees Jason’s shoulders are tense, his body rigid as he hurily gets his weapons ready. “I don’t want you going out tonight.” “What, why?” She’s confused, she’s gone out plenty of times with him, she’s fought plenty of people and monsters twice his size and he’s never had an issue with it before, so why this time?  
“It’s bane, it’s way too dangerous for you to go on this one. I’m not even gonna mess with him on this one.” “I’ve gone up against croc before and handled myself.” “And crocs just an animal. He’s lost so much of his humanity that his strength is literally that. His strength. Bane not only matches croc in brute force but he’s got brains of a genius. It’s way too dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt. There’s just some criminals I don’t want you to fight up against and that’s final.” “You know I get I’m Legally your daughter but I’m not fragile. I have to learn at some point and I don’t want you to keep babying me.” “I said this is final. You’re not going out tonight.” “And what if you get hurt? What if he gets a hold of you and hurts you because you went alone?” “Yeah and I’d much rather be the one hurt or dead over my daughter!” At this point Jason has moved over to her, looking her dead in the eyes as he says this. “Yeah and you’re my dad! You know I sometimes can’t tell if you’re holding me back like a baby or if you’ve got a suicide wish! Is that why you won’t let me go after joker?!” “Don’t you DARE bring up that bastard's name!” At this point both of them are shouting at one another. The Loudness of their voices booming off the walls. “Well we have to at some point cause you treat me like I’m fragile glass that’ll break after one fucking hit!” “I SAID THIS IS FINAL! YOU’RE NOT GOING OUT ON THIS ONE TONIGHT! I’LL BE DAMNED IF I LOOSE YOU TOO!”  
She can see tears threatening in Jason’s eyes. She doesn’t respond not out of fear of what he’ll do to her, but out of worry for the man she thinks of as her father. “Then I’ll be watching the news making sure you’re okay. Just please promise me one thing.” “What is it.” “Don’t get yourself killed, I need you just as much as you need me dad.” Her voice cracks as she speaks. Tears pooling in her eyes.  
Jason pulls her into a bone crushing hug as tears escape both their eyes. “I promise I won’t sweet girl, I’ll never leave you.” “I love you dad..so much.” She sobs. “I love you too my sweet angel. I’ll always come home no matter what, you’re my world.” Jason kisses her forehead then let’s go of her. He puts his helmet on and steps out the door, taking a look at her and then shutting the door. 

She paces around the living room as she watches the tv.  
Fear and anxiety making it impossible to sit as she watches the mayhem unfold. Bane broke out of blackgate along with his mercenaries, the streets filled with bodies as the men forged on.  
She has been keeping an eye out for Jason, he hadn’t been seen the entire night but she knew he was there. The men who fought alongside bane had bullet holes to the head as the numbers dwindled down.  
While she was relieved to see he was keeping to his word by not going after bane, she was still frightened that the criminal mastermind would trick him and hurt him or, she couldn’t even imagine what the last option was as tears threatened again.  
She stopped in her probably 100 track around the room at the sight of bane holding Jason in the air. Her heart stopped as he threw him as if he was a rag doll. She knows she promised him she wouldn’t go out. But at the sight of him laying on the ground was all she could think of as she strapped her weapons to herself. She never took her suit off in case something like this were to happen.  
She ran out the door and hopped on her bike as she sped down the streets as fast as she could. The wind crashing against her, not helping the feeling of the blood pumping all throughout her body. Her heart hammering in her chest the closer she got. 

She saw the sight of Batman fighting bane no more than 100 feet away as she jumped from her bike and sprinted to her dad.  
In the time she got there Jason somewhat recovered enough to keep fighting. “I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!” He yelled as he fired off at another mercenary. “YEAH WELL I SAW YOU GET THROWN LIKE A DOLL AND SLIDE DOWN THE BUILDING LIKE A SLINKY!” She yells as she stabs a man charging after Jason. The pair fighting beside one another as more and more men try to take them down.  
She sees a flash before her eyes and sees a man behind her knocked out. She looks up at the sight of Robin looking at her. She nods her head as she runs towards Jason. She pulls out her gun and shoots another man in the head and grabs another man's head and slams it into a window.  
The adrenaline pumping through her as she fights the hardest she’s had to before. She’s gone up against plenty of men who are triple her size but has never gone up against trained assassins before.  
She hears a yell come from behind her and sees Batman thrown into a building. His body laying on the ground momentarily. But as quickly as he was thrown he shakes his head and gets back up only to be picked up by the throat by bane. Before she can do anything Robin charges at him and hits him with enough force to knock bane onto the ground.  
The 2 fight for a few seconds until she sees it. The shine of the blade coming into view and before it’s in the air she charges over and swings up and locks her legs around his head. She pulls her grappling gun and strangles him as she kicks him in the head whilst still holding the rope around his neck. But as she jumps off from him completely he reaches out and takes a hold of her and throws her to the ground. The impact alone knocking all the wind from her body as he hits her in the back. A scream ripping through her at the impact cuts through her. He hits her again in the side as another scream comes out but much weaker as she feels the pain rip through her from the inside out. But nothing is as bad as the searing white hot pain in her back.  
As she lays on the ground the need to breathe becomes harder as she sees bane taken down.  
She lays there as she hears footsteps come towards her. Fearing this is the end until a figure crouches down to her. The image fuzzy until she sees the cape and mask of robin. Even with a mask covering his eyes she sees the fear and panic cover his face. “Help me, please. It hurts so badly.” She sobs out as best as she can. “I know it does, I’m going to take you away from here, everything’s gonna be okay.” She feels him slowly pick her up and cradle her to his chest as she wraps her arms around him. His other arm going to her legs as he picks her up and starts running.  
The feel of his arms holding her as her face is in his chest making her want to fall asleep as the pain subsides.

She doesn’t remember how long he ran for until she feels him lower to the ground whilst still holding her to him. He unwraps his arms from her legs and sets her on the ground. She opens her eyes to see him taking his cape off and ripping it and wrapping it around her thigh. She hadn’t even realized she had been cut until the sting of pressure from the material being wrapped around it. A groan leaving her body at it. “I know it hurts but I need to stop the bleeding.” He goes to her stomach and rubs slightly, the feel of his hands both firm but gentle as he feels for anything broken. A groan leaving her as he reaches her waist. “you broke your fourth rib on your right side but thankfully it missed your appendix. The best thing to do is to let it heal as it doesn’t feel detached. Where else does it hurt?” She can’t answer him as she feels as if she’ll fall asleep any second. “Hey hey hey stay with me okay. I know you’re tired but I need you to stay awake for me okay?” She hears the fear in his voice as she opens her eyes again. “Tell me where it hurts so I can help you.” She grabs his hand from around her, a small shock at the warmth of his skin. She brings it to the side of her back and a cry leaving her at the feeling of his palm resting on her skin. “There’s no bleeding and I don’t feel anything protruding out. Maybe when he threw you it knocked something out of place or twisted something.” “It just hurts so bad and I’m. Im so cold.” She shakes as the chill in the air reaches her bones. “Hold on let me help you.” His arms again wrap around her as she feels his cape being draped over her body. She’s again flushed to his chest as she hears him talking. “Batman I’m in an alley between a Italian restaurant and a maroon apartment building a quarter a mile away from your location. Bring red hood with you. Archangel was hurt but nothing dire but a broken rib, a gash on her right thigh and a possible spinal disc herniation on the upper back.” She didn’t hear anything back but knew her father was on his way to her. “I need you to stay away for me okay. Tell me how did your day go today?” “It went well, I watched a movie this afternoon.” “What was the movie?” “Star Wars the force awakens. It fucking sucked.” A laugh bubbles out from Damian at what she said. “Oh yeah, what made the movie suck?” “Where do I even fucking begin! Kyle ren is more angsty than you are and hux can go shove a lightsaber up his ass till it goes through his mouth. And Rey has more mommy and daddy issues than the Winchester brothers.” A large laugh comes out from Damian at the true anger coming from her. “You really don’t like that movie don’t you?” “Not at all. The director of that movies got more issues than Batman does.” “I don’t even know if that’s possible.” “I heard that you know.” The sound of the deep voice making both of them turn their heads and see the cape. Before they can say anything Jason runs over and wraps his arms around her. “This is why I didn’t want you coming out tonight. I thought I lost you.” “You won’t loose me, I’m never leaving.” Her back now turned from Damian, he looks and sees a large patch of blood from her right shoulder blade. “You’re shoulder blade is bleeding” he puts his hand on the area and a large scream rips out of her.  
But not a pained scream, a scream so loud he didn’t see her turn around and claw at his face. She jumps on top of him and wraps her hands around his throat as she keeps screaming at him. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” She’s ripped off of Damian by Jason as she falls into Jason’s arms and sobs. But before he can say anything she takes off down the alley as fast as she can. The sight of her disappears as Jason runs after her. What could have happened to her?


	6. Chapter 6

As Damian goes down the steps of the cave he hears his father talking to Grayson, the conversation coming to a halt once he enters the large cave.  
He walks over to his suit and takes his shirt off to slip into his uniform. “You’re not going out tonight, dick is going with me this time.” He turns around and looks at his father as if he has grown another head. “Why aren’t you letting me go out tonight?” He asks as anger bubbles in his chest, why wouldn’t he want him going tonight? “You’ve been reckless lately, going too far with others and endangering everyone around you due to your temper.” “Are you talking about her, is that what this is all about?” “Yes it is. I can’t understand what it is she’s done to anger you so much and I’m tired of it Damian.”  
Now his anger has doubled at his father's confession. “Why doesn’t it bother you that her and Todd are out and killing! You used to be SO angry every time I came close to it and now you couldn’t give a damn at what they are doing!” “Because they are adults and there’s nothing we can do about it Damian!” His father's voice booms around the cave as his anger grows. “Yes there is and you know it!” “We do NOT EVER do that again Damian and you know that! You know what that costed us by making that mistake!” The two yelling at this point. “WELL IT FUCKING WORKED DIDN’T IT!” “”I SAID WE WILL NEVER GO THAT FAR AGAIN DAMIAN! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE DOES SOMETHING WE DON’T APPROVE OF DOESN'T MEAN WE GO THAT FAR! YOU ARE NOT IN THE LEAGUE DAMIAN! YOU ARE NOT A DICTATOR!” Bruce’s face is red with anger and a vein pops out of his forehead as he yells at his son.  
Damian storms off and out of the cave. He goes into his room towards the bathroom and rests his hands on the sink. He bows his head as he tries not to shake at the anger filling him. Why doesn’t it bother him? Why is he letting them do these things over and over but would get furious if Damian were to do it himself?  
His anger rises until he hears his door open. He looks at the door and sees dick walking over. “Come on, come and sit.” 

Damian walks to his bed and sits down beside him and puts his elbows on his thighs, resting his head in his palms. “Why doesn’t it bother father at what they do?” Damian asks. “Well why does it bother you so much in the first place?” “I don’t fucking know, maybe it’s that they’re out killing people!” Damian feels his anger bubble up again at the idiotic question. “Or is it that you’re bothered that Bruce doesn’t care as much but would be angry if you did it?” Damian says nothing at what he says but looks at the ground. “Jason’s been this way ever since..well..that night. Bruce has tried time and time again but it’s never worked. He can’t change Jason no matter how hard he tries. He holds that standard higher for you because not only are you his only true son, but also because he doesn’t want to fuck up like he did with Jason. He’s said before that what happened to Jason to be his greatest failure. He doesn’t want something like that or worse, to happen again.”  
A tear gathers at dicks eyes at the memory, the pain of finding out his brother was murdered so brutally. And the pain at what he became from being so broken.  
“I guess you’re right grayson. Sometimes you can actually be intelligent.” The two chuckle at that. Growing used to mocking one another. “Once in a blue moon dames.” A silence fills the room until dick looks over at Damian again. “Are you angry at the fact that she’s your age and doing this?” “No of course not! It doesn’t matter how old or who she is to me grayson.” “Alright then, I’m heading out before he comes up here to drag me out there. I’ll see you later Damian.” “See you later.” 

The soft plush of the bed along with the soft cushion of the pillows did little to nothing for the pain in her side.  
Each intake of breath brought a sharp pain no matter how softly she tried breathing. Each time she moved she felt the sharp pain again it and made the young woman groan. ‘It’s just a cracked rib, how can it hurt so badly?’ She thought. Though it might also be from the costochondritis from running after the crack. 

She slowly starts to sit up, a groan leaving her as the pain shoots through her side. Before she can reach for her medicine on her nightstand, her door opens and in comes Jason holding a new ice pack.  
“Thanks dad” she says as she grabs it from him to lay on her side. “Your welcome, do you need anything else?”  
He says as he stands beside her bed looking around her table, looking to make sure she has enough water and aspirin. “I’d honestly feel better if I was out in the living room, I feel like I’m going mad just laying in bed all day like this.” “Okay here let me help you up.”  
Jason bends down and puts a throw pillow on her side and another hand in hers. “Okay easy easy easy.” He says as he slowly helps her up, a small groan leaving her as she rises to her feet. He puts his hand that was holding the pillow to her back and walks her to her door and opens it for her.  
They walk through the kitchen and into the living room, he lets go of her as he piles the pillows up on the couch so she can sit up. He holds the pillow again as he helps her onto the couch.  
He runs off and enters her bedroom and walks to her nightstand. He grabs her old ice pack and her medicine and walks to her door, but before he leaves he looks at her bed and notices the plush bear on her bed and grabs it, he steps out of her room before shutting her door.  
She smiles as she sees him walking towards her holding her stuffy and medicine. She grabs the bear from him and brings it close to her and inhales in the scent. It still faintly smells of the familiar perfume if she really tries to find the scent and a small smile graces her face.  
“When was the last time you took your medicine?” He asks as he looks at the clock on the wall. “I was just about to take some more before you walked in actually.” She says as she reaches for the bottle. She takes out 4 and takes them with a large gulp of water, a wince leaving her at the pain of them going down. “Hey be careful.” “Yeah yeah yeah I know dad, it’s just a cracked rib.” She smiles as she rolls her eyes at how protective he’s become over her. “And inflammation to the cartilage. I don’t like seeing you hurt is all.” He says as he takes a seat at the foot of the couch. “I know dad, but don’t worry so much, remember I’ve been through worse before.” “And if I could I’d make sure you’d never get a cut or a bruise. I hate knowing it’s my fault that you got hurt.” He looks down as he says the last part, a somber look taking over his face. “And I was the one who went out to help you. You can’t keep blaming yourself each time I get hurt, remember I chose to take this life.” “And sometimes I wish I never let you.” A small laugh leaves her at his words. “Yeah and how well would that have worked at stopping me?” He chuckles at that. “Yeah don’t remind me, you’re as stubborn as a fucking Mule sometimes.” “Oh yeah and you aren’t?” She says with a chuckle and a raised brow. “That’s besides the point missy.” He laughs.  
A small silence comes over the two. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asks as he looks at her. “Sure.” “Lord of the rings?” He asks “always”  
he sits up and goes over to the movie rack that seems to be getting larger each week. He pops in the fellowship of the ring, she smiles as he knows this one to be her favorite of the series.  
He goes back to her and sits at the end of the couch and presses play. The two sit and watch the first half of the movie before a yawn escapes her mouth. “You tired bub?” “Yeah just a little bit. Can you hold me?” She says as another yawn comes out. “Alright come here then.”  
He moves off the couch and helps her scoot forward as he settles behind her and lays her head back into his stomach. A hand going into her hair and scratches her scalp. A hum leaving her as her eyes grow heavier. “Get some rest okay” “okay, I love you dad.” “I love you too bub.” He says as he bends forward to kiss the top of her head. His other hand going to her face and running his finger over the sides of her face. The motion slowly putting her to sleep. 

He looks down at her and smiles at the peaceful look to her face. Her eyelids flutter and he can’t help but wonder what she’s dreaming. His hand still Combing through her hair.  
He looks around the room and smiles, the apartment feeling less like a bunker and more like a home as he looks at the pictures on the wall. A wide smile breaks out on his face at his favorite. It’s of the two at the state fair, he’s holding the camera High above them and both with wide smiles covering their faces and his arm holding her close to him. He remembers the day as if it was yesterday. 

(She hadn't been there long, being a father to her for only a month at that point and still trying to figure out how to bond with the young teen. Him failing miserably each time he tried as it felt like each time he tried it’d push her away further. A sorrow taking over him each time she’d retreat back to her room.  
He was at a loss on what to do. Until one day on patrol he noticed a flyer on an electric pole for the Gotham state fair. He mentally hit himself over the head at not thinking of it.  
When he got home that night he found her in the kitchen at the counter, eating what appears to be yogurt. “How was it tonight?” She asks as she looks down at the floor. Shocking him as she rarely speaks. “It, it went well. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?” “I don’t ever leave, so no.” She says as she looks at him. He scratches the back of his neck, hoping this will work. “Well the fair is tomorrow, do you wanna go?” She perks up at the question as a small smile graces her face. “Um, yeah I’d love to. I haven’t been since I was a child. Do you, think I’ll be well enough to go?” She looks down again at the question. He puts a hand on her arm and looks her in the eyes with a warm smile on his face. “I think you’ve been well enough for a while bub.” She looks up at him with shock at the nickname. He panics at the realization of what he called her. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say-“ “hey hey it’s fine, I don’t mind it” she reassures him with a smile on her usually blank face. “Alright then, how about you get to bed now, wanna go at 8?” He asks. “Yeah that’ll work, and okay, have a goodnight.” She starts to walk away and he turns around to head to the bathroom but stops in his tracks at the feel of her wrapping her arms around him from the back. He turns around and hugs her back, a large smile on his face. “Thank you. For everything.” She mumbles into his chest. “No problem bub, get some rest I’ll get you at 7:30 okay.” She let’s go of him and hurried back to her room. A large smile on his face. 

He hasn’t ever seen her smile so much in the month she’s lived with him. She’s a ray of sunshine as she looks around at everything with the largest smile on her face.  
He can’t help but mentally take photos of her as she wins a plush pink dolphin at a dart game that he swears is rigged. He laughs at the gleeful laugh she lets out on all the rides they go on. He bits his nails in worry as she climbs the rock wall climb and lets out a cheer as she reaches the top.  
It’s getting late as the two go to the Ferris wheel as their last ride before heading home. A smile on her face as they strap in and head up. He watches her as her face is full of aw at the lights below her once they reach the top. “Thank you, this has been one of the best days I’ve had in a long time.” “It’s no problem, I’ve had a lot of fun too.” She looks down at her lap and picks at her nails. “You okay?” He asks. “Can, we take a photo?” She asks as she looks up at him. “Of course we can.” He takes out the camera he bought for this very purpose and wraps his arm around her and flashes a huge smile at the camera as they head down.)

He smiles at the memory and looks down at her. He can’t believe how much his life had changed in a year all because of her entering his life. He never thought he deserved happiness after all he had done, he had given up on almost everything until she came in. A small tear gathers at his eye at the idea of what life would be like without her in it. Before he knows it tears are running down his face at the thought of losing her, what would he do if she was gone? What if he made a mistake one night and she left or, he can’t stop the pain in his chest at the thought was too hard to think of until sobs wracked his body. 

She wakes up to her head being shaken and the sound of broken sobs alerts her awake. She looks behind her and fear fills her at the sight of Jason with tears running down his face.  
She sits up fast and ignores the sharp pain as she wraps her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her and shakes as he is now sobbing fully. “Hey hey hey, what happened are you okay dad?” “I’m so scared I’ll lose you. I’ve, I’ve lost so many people and I’m so afraid you’re next.” She clutches onto him tighter at the confession.  
She lets go and hold his face in her hands and looks him in the eye. “Hey listen to me, you won’t lose me, I’m never gonna leave you okay, I made that promise remember?” “But what if, I fuck u-“ “no you won’t dad, you won’t I promise. I’m never gonna die on you, do you hear me? I won’t because I couldn’t do that to you ever.” She goes and hugs him again. “I love you so much bub.” “And I love you dad. I’ll never let go jack.” “You did NOT just make a titanic reference.” “Yes I did.” The two laugh together as they hold onto one another. 

As the days of not being able to move without help go by she grows excited at the idea to do things again on her own. As days turn into weeks and weeks turn into 2 months she hardly feels any pain anymore from her rib.  
The cut on her thigh healed within 3 weeks of the night and as she can become more mobel she goes out of the house more and more again. She starts going to the park again to do her daily jog to bring her endurance up again. And after a week she’s back to how she was before and excitement grows at the prospect of going out at night again. 

As she jogs along the sidewalk she hears the sound of paws hitting the concrete behind her until she looks down and sees the same large black dog she saw those months ago.  
She bends down to the large pup and scratches behind his ears again “hii big baby, you miss me? Cause I’ve missed yooouuu.” She coos at the dog and he again falls onto the ground and rolls over. She scratches his belly as his tongue falls out his mouth as happy pants escapes him. “You’re just the cutest little thing aren’t ya, ohh you love the scritches ohh don’t ya!” She laughs as he sits up and starts licking her face. “Oh someone loves givin kisses. Such a pretty baby.”  
“You know I swear, he likes you more than me.” She hears someone laugh from behind her and sees Damian. A smile on his face at the sight of the two. 

She looks at him and can’t help but look in aw at the sight of the man. Once was he wearing a dark suit he’s now dawning a black long sleeve turtleneck that hugs his muscular frame and accentuates his envious waist and form fitting grey dress pants. His hair free from the gel he had the last time, his hair looking soft as the wind blew it back. His once scruffy face now clean shaven and showing his impressive bone structure.  
“Maybe it’s because I have a magic touch then?” She chuckles back.

Damian laughs as he bends down to rub Titus belly. The dog overjoyed at the extra love he’s getting from the pair.  
Damian looks at her and can’t help but take her in. Her crystal blue eyes being the first thing he notices, they’re a step lighter than a sapphire gem. Her face having a light dusting of faint freckles that are most prominent on her nose, her lips a stunning shade of a fresh rosebud. Her cheeks taking on a faint red as his green eyes take her in. Her jet black hair no longer in a small bun like the last time but taken down and shortened. It now grazing her cheekbones as soft curls taking over and giving it bounce. She’s wearing an ivory blouse with 3 buttons on the front and stretchy jeans that accentuate her strong thighs.  
“Would you like to go sit on the bench over there with me?” Damian asks. “I’d love to.” She says with a smile.  
The pair standing up and walking over to the dark grey bench. They sit as Titus jumps up and sits in her lap, a loud laugh bubbling up from her at the dogs obvious love for her. She scratches his head as he closes his eyes at the touch. 

“He really seems to have taking a liking to you.” “I’m afraid he has hasn’t he.” “Tell me, what’s your secret?” Fear takes her over at the question, thoughts running through her mind at what he means. “How did you get my dog, who usually doesn’t like new people, to fall in love with you so fast?” Damian says with a smirk. Fear no longer coursing through her as a chuckle leaves her. “Don’t know Mister Wayne, maybe it’s my charm.” “Please, that’s what people call my father. Just call me Damian.” He looks at her again with soft smile and even softer eyes. “Okay then Damian.” She chuckles. “I was wondering, are you preoccupied with anything tomorrow evening?” Damian asks, his heart beating faster as he asks the stunning girl next to him. “Matter of fact I’m free tomorrow evening. Why do you ask?” A smile gracing her face. “Well I was wondering if you’d accompany me to this Italian restaurant that’s opening.” A wide smile takes over her face as she looks down. A strong shade of red taking over her cheeks at the question. “Would Titus be joining us then?” She asks with a knowing smile on her face. “I’m afraid not, it’ll just be me this time.” Damian says with a smile at the game she’s playing. “Welll, I guess I can do that.” She says as she looks him in the eye. “Well then in that case, I guess I should write down the address then.”  
Damian says and stands up and heads towards the picnic table that isn’t far and grabs a napkin from its holder and sits back down beside her.  
He writes down the address to the restaurant and hands it to her. Their hands meeting briefly and a warmth fills the two at the touch. “Meet me there at 6:30, just wait at the door and I’ll be there.” He says as they stand up. “Alright then, I’ll see you then.” “I’ll be looking forward to it.” He says with a smirk. “As will I, Damian.” She says as she walks away. 

As she runs up the stairs of her apartment she’s greeted by one of the neighbors that appears to be leaving. She waves at them and unlocks the door.  
She looks around and sees Jason in the kitchen cooking a thing of chicken and onions. “Hey buttercup, how was your run?” “Really good actually, and hey I’m gonna be gone tomorrow night if that’s okay.” She says hopeful. He smiles at her shyness. “Of course you can, just be careful okay?” “Thank you! I’ll be in my room for a while okay.” “Alright, love you bub.” “Love you too dad.”  
As she walks by him she kisses his cheek and a smile covers his face.  
She runs to her room and shuts the door and looks at the napkin that was in her pocket. She reads the beautifully written cursive and sees something she didn’t notice at first. Below the address on the corner it reads ‘if possible wear a dress but don’t worry too much about how you look. I bet you’ll look amazing either way.’ She beams as a giggle escapes her as the excitement grows in her. She can’t wait for tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

As Tim walks down the hallway towards the kitchen he hears a faint hum, the sound growing louder and clearer the further he walks down. 

As he walks through the large entrance of the kitchen he’s greeted by Damian standing in front of the island. The sight doesn’t shock him in the slightest, with Damian waking up at around 5 every morning and is in the kitchen by 6. But what peaks his interest is not the array of different vegetables that he’s cutting up, but the bright smile and tune he’s humming.

Why would he be acting this way at such an early hour? Usually at any time of the day the young man would have a blank almost cold look to his face, no more the permanent scowl that was etched onto his face his first few years living at the manor. The few times Tim has seen any enjoyment in his face was usually at the expense of others, or when with his beloved animals.

Tim notices Titus a few feet away from Damian eating from his bowl, him wondering if that’s the source of his unusual happiness. Before Tim can question anymore Damian looks up at him. “There’s coffee in the pot still, there’s at least another cup and a half left of it.” Now Tim’s Curiosity has doubled in size. What would usually be silence from Damian, or an answer that is short and to the point, and a step down from harsh is an amused and happy response. What is going on? 

As Tim prepares his coffee he looks towards Damian and sees the large smile is back on his face as he cooks his breakfast. 

Tim brings his coffee to the island and sips it as he watches Damian. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” Tim asks. “Oh it’s nothing.” Tim notices the smile on damians face as he says this, clearly not trying to hide it Either. “You do remember we’re both trained by a detective right? I can tell you’re hiding something.” The same smile is still on Damian's face even when he looks at Tim. “I just have plans later that I’m looking forward to.” This makes both men chuckle. “If by the looks of how you’re acting I’d think you’ve got a date then.” Tim teases. Damian looks at Tim with a knowing smile and a raised brow. Tim’s eyes grow as his mouth opens slightly. Shock clearly drawn on his face. “If you need anything from me, Titus and I will be in the garden.” Damian says as he walks out the door, wearing the same smile on his face.

The crunch of the leaves on alfreds shoes and the soft wind blowing in the air brings a smile to the elderly man's face as he walks outside. With only 4 people taking residence in the manor, all of which pick up themselves finally, Alfred has been able to take time for himself more often. And one of his favorite activities to do is to get outside and walk through the spacious garden. Even during the cold winter you’ll see a bundled up Alfred taking a stroll outside. 

As he reaches the large oak tree that he usually sits under with a book he sees Damian in the exact same spot. The young man is sitting on the ground reading a book with Titus sitting his head in his lap, damian's hand that isn’t holding his book scratching the pups head as Titus is falling fast asleep in his owner's lap. 

“Good morning master Damian.” Damian's head lifts from his book as he hears Alfred. “Good morning Alfred, would you like to sit?” Damian gestures to the spot beside him. “Of course.”

As Alfred sits beside Damian he pats the head of Titus, which makes his tail wag back and forth. 

As Alfred takes a look around he takes notice of the book Damian is reading. “Gone with the wind, a beautiful novel but not your usual read master.” “Happen to notice it in the library this morning, I’ve never particularly gone for a romance novel before but thought I should pick it up and it’s quite nice so far.” “Well if you are interested in romance novels, I’ll set a couple of my favorites out for you tomorrow morning.” “That would be nice, thank you Alfred. I should be going soon, I have a few things I need to finish before tonight.” Damian says as he stands up. “And what plans do you have for this evening master?” Damian smiles as he looks down at the ground. “Just something I'm Looking forward to is all.” As Damian walks away Alfred wonders, what has gotten Damian in such a good mood?

Bruce takes notice of the look on Damians face as he does his usual pull ups, his usual straight and cold features now with a smile.

Damian jumps from the bar and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Damian walks over to the chair Bruce is sitting at and grabs a few papers at the table. “I’ll be busy tonight so I won’t be able to make it on patrol, is it alright if I use one of the cars tonight?” Damian asks his father, “uh, sure Damian.” Damian rarely asks him anything, let alone if he could miss patrol. “What’re you plans tonight?” Bruce asks as Damian walks away. “Just have some plans is all.” Damian says with a smile. As Damian walks away Bruce is left to wonder, what plans does Damian have that have gotten him so happy?

As Damian finishes putting his tie on and flattening his suit jacket for the 100 time, he hears a knock at his door. “Come in” Damian yells.

As dick walks in he’s taken aback by his brother's attire. “What’s gotten you to be so dressed up? Is there a gala that I don’t know about tonight?” Dick asks, he doesn’t remember anything of importance happening tonight. But the small smile Damian has with a faint blush gives away what his youngest brother is doing. “You got a date don’t you?” Dick teases. “For your information, yes I do. And I don’t need you to run around and tell everyone either.” “Promos I won’t, but I’m proud of ya.” Dick says as he puts his hand on his shoulder. “Although if I were you I’d wear something else. Where are you guys going?” “There’s a new Italian restaurant opening tonight. When I red about it they stated that they have tables that are separate from the main dining room. I booked a reservation this morning.” “Then how about I help you a bit.” “With what?” Damian asks, confused at what dick is saying. “You’re way to dressed up, here let me take a look and see what you’ve got that’d be better.” 

Dick walks over to damians closet and looks around, he grabs a few articles of clothing and hands them to Damian. “These are way better for a date, a suit is better for a more formal date like a gala or red carpet.”

Damian grabs the clothes and heads to the bathroom and changes.

When he steps out dick is standing there with a comb in his hand. “You also don’t need a ton of gel in your hair, you want to look nice but not like you’re trying super hard. Plus too much gel makes your hair look greasy.” 

As Damian sits down dick starts to comb out the gel in damian's hair. “Are you nervous?” Dick doesn’t expect him to answer, knowing that while dick is the one who Damian is the closest to in the family, he rarely speaks about his emotions to him. “I am actually.” This shocks dick, not only because he opened up about his nerves, but the fact that he has any. “Here listen to me when I say this, you’ll do fine. Don’t be nervous, just be yourself and if there’s any advice I could give you, make her feel like she’s the only person in the room. Make her feel wanted and don’t be afraid of it, and also compliment her a few times and call her cute.” Dick winks as he says the last part. “Guessing that’s how you got Barbra to fall for you then?” “Oh you betcha.” Both men laugh at that. “I’ve gotta get going, I’ve got something to pick up on my way there and wanna be there before she does.” “Alright and good luck.” As Damian walks out of the door he turns and looks at dick. “Thanks by the way.” “No problem dames.” 

The Clock strikes 6:00 as she puts the final touches of rouge to her cheeks and checks her hair one last time before she puts her dress on.  
Nerves are flowing through her as she slips the flowing black dress on along with her nude colored stockings. Finally slipping her feet into her shoes and checking the mirror one last time and grabs her purse. 

She heads out the door and looks out into the kitchen. She doesn’t see anyone out there so she heads out. Right before she grabs the door to head out she hears someone walk towards her. “Here take this.” She looks behind her and sees Jason with a smile and a wad of cash. “It’s just in case, it’s always good to have some extra just in case when you’re on a date.” “How did you-“ “it’s pretty obvious bub, I mean your smile yesterday just about gave it away and you’re usually never this dressed up when you leave the house. I’m not worried or upset. I’m happy for you. I not only trust that you can protect yourself, but that you’re smart and wouldn’t go on a date with someone I wouldn’t approve of.” At his confession she hugs him tightly. “Thanks dad.” “No problem bub.” Jason kisses her forehead and she grabs the cash from his hand and heds the door. A smile on Jason's face growing as he sees her practically run out the door in excitement. 

She checks the note one more time as she reaches the restaurant, this can’t be the place. What she thought would be a small restaurant is a large grand building with stunning lights that give a soft glow onto the street and large doors painted red. 

“Did know if you would show or not.” She turns around and sees Damian with a smile on his face. With his hands behind his back as he walks up to her she takes in his attire. Black dress pants with a dark button up and a charcoal blazer over the top. His face is again clean shaven and his hair is styled back and out of his face. When he reaches her he pulls his hands from behind his back to reveal a Bouquet of beautiful fiery red flowers. A gasp leaves her at the sight of them. “They’re Acacia leprosa, or most known for being called Scarlet Blaze. They’re mostly grown in Victoria Australia but can also be found in some Arabic countries.” Damian says as he looks into her eyes. He notices the flaming red cover her cheeks again as a wide smile takes over her face. He can’t take his eyes off of her, he knew the moment he met her she was beautiful, but having her standing there in a beautiful black dress with lips painted the color of a blooming rose, and hair so effortlessly curled and soft looking with eyes sparkling like the night sky above. He can’t take his eyes off her even as she takes the flowers from his grasp. “I love them, thank you Damian.” As she takes the flowers from him their hands touch for a moment, the same warmth flooding both of them at the contact.

“Are we gonna head inside oorr-“ she asks teasingly. “Oh yeah sorry about that.” Damian laughs.

He grabs the door for her and they step inside, going up to the tall man in a suit at the entrance of the dining area. “Reservations for Wayne.” Says Damian to the man. “Right this way Mr. Wayne.” As the two walk behind the man Damian puts his hand on the middle of her back. The action not uncomfortable but welcoming to her. “I thought you said you didn’t like being called Mr. Wayne?” “Officially I don’t mind, but I prefer to be called Damian by those I don’t have work or business with.” 

As the two walk by the many tables filled with people they are led up a few stairs and into a section above the main dining tables. The table set with candles and a fine lace cloth covering the table. 

As she goes to pull the chair out to sit Damian grabs it for her, pulling her seat out and as she sits down he pushes it in for her. “Well are you a gentleman. First it’s flowers and now this?” She teases. “Well of course, was taught from day 1.” 

The two sit and read over the menu for a few minutes in silence until a waiter comes by. “My name is Luca and I will be your waiter this evening, now what can I get you for drinks?” “I’ll have your jasmine green tea with almond milk, and what will you be having?” Asks Damian. “I’ll get the same thing but with lemon instead of milk please.”

As the waiter walks away their eyes meet again. With the soft candle lights giving a soft glow to Damian's face, he looks as though he’s slept out of a movie. The green of his eyes enhanced by the warm glow of the candles. “So I’ve been curious, is ange your actual name or is it a nickname?” Panic fills her at his question, she didn’t think too hard in fear he’d see the panic on her face. “My actual name is alexia, most either call me ange or Lexie.” “Well what do you prefer then?” Damian asks with a smirk. “ it’s all up to you, I don’t mind.” “Well, I kinda like the name Lexie, if you don’t mind that is?” Damian asks with a wink. She flushes at the action but keeps her eyes locked with his. “That’s perfectly okay, that’s if I get to call you something back?” “Whatever you like.” “How about dames?” “I like that.” Damian chuckles. 

The two sit and wait until the waiter comes back with their drinks. The two say thank you as he leaves, leaving them alone again. “Now you said that these flowers grow in Arabic country’s right?” “Yes, it’s where my mother is from. I grew up mostly with her until I started to live with my father.” “So that explains it then.” Damian raises his brow at her statement. “You don’t look a lot like your father is all.” “Yeah I know, he didn’t believe I was his son at first. That was until the paternity test cane back that is.” As he was talking she took a sip of her drink, a laugh coming up but it made her choke on her drink. Coughs ripping out her throat alone with laughs. “Oh jeez I’m sorry!” As Damian reches over the table to help her he spills his tea all over himself. The action only making her laugh harder. Damian puts his head in his hands to try and hide the scarlet red that’s covered his entire face. His hoping to shield his emarament only making her Wheeze harder. This only making Damian laugh at his own expense. “I’m usually not like this, I’ve never gone on a date before and am actually really nervous if you can’t tell.” Damian laughs as he looks at her.

She grabs the top of his hand softly and rubs her thumb on his hand. “Well you’re doing just fine dames, and it’s good to know I’m not the only nervous one here. And besides, you’re cute when you flush. ” As she says this his face flushes again. A smile taking over her face. “I didn’t expect to be this nervous to be honest, but as soon as I saw you I couldn’t help it. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, as you always do.” Damian winks at her as he says this, finishing the last few sips from his drink. This making her blush again. “Awe and who’s blushing now?” She brings her hands over her face to try to cover the flaming red. “Awe come on let me see.” Damian takes her hands into his as he pulls them gently from her. A large smile takes over his face. “And would you look at that.” “Look at what?” She asks. “You’re even more beautiful.” “Stooop.” They both laugh and without realizing it, never letting their hands break apart. 

Once dinner has arrived and 2 more drinks have come, the pair no longer feeling the awkwardness from the beginning. Their conversations ranging from their favorite books to hobbies to embarrassing stories from their childhood. “No I’m sorry but nothing tops what I did to my moms cat Asia.” She laughs. “And what could you have done that’s worse than smuggle in a cow into a mansion?” Damian says with a heavy laugh. “I tried to flush her down the toilet.” “What!” They both laugh as she tries telling the story through her laughter. “I had a lot of fish growing up, and whenever they would die my mom would have me flush them down the toilet. I was 4 and asked her why we flush them and not bury them in the ground. She told me that it’s the fastest way to heaven. Well our cat was really old and had breathing problems. So one day she comes home to hear something from the bathroom. She walks in and sees me trying to flush our fat can down the toilet! She freaked out and asked me why am I trying to flush the cat and I told her “you said it’s the fastest way to heaven mommy, I want Asia to be all better!” So she had to explain all of that to me so that I wouldn’t try to kill the cat again.” Both are now wheezing laughing. Damian with his head thrown back. “Thanks for telling me, I’ll never let you watch any of my animals now.” “Hey I know now not to! I’m not THAT numb!” Both laughing until their sides are hurting. 

As they finish their meals she grabs his plates and cup. “What’re you doing?” “I’m setting the table so it’s easier for the waiter. She stacks the plates together and their silverware and napkins into a neat pile. “You seriously are so sweet.” “When I want to be that is.” She says with a wink.

As she’s about to grab the check damians hand covers hers. “I’ve got this one.” “Well I can at least pay my half.” “I asked you on this date, I definitely have enough to pay for you.” She lets go of the check and stands up and grabs her flowers. 

As they step outside a large gust of the chill autumn air sends a shiver up her body. But before she can freeze anymore a coat is placed over her shoulders. “Oh no I don’t want you getting cold.” She goes to give him his jacket back until his hands rest on her arms. “I’m definitely warm enough. Besides, you’re cute with my jacket on you.” “Do you just think I look cute all the time or something?” “So far? Yes. Might also want to add breathtaking, enchanting, and a true beauty to the list.” She looks down as her face is now a deep crimson. 

They walk on the street for a while, Damian putting his hand around her waist as they walked. “Can I drive you home? It’s pretty late and I don’t think it’d be safe at this time of night.” “Um you could drive me to the street if my house, my dad is probably home right now.” “Alright, then let’s get back to my car.” 

As they reach the car he opens the door and closes it for her. He runs around to the other side and gets in, turning the car on and hitting a button on the side. Her seat warming almost instantly. “Heated seats eh? My dad has us drive around on his bike most of the time.” “My brother Todd usually drives around on one. Well he used to that is.” “Used to?” She asks. Was his brother dead? “We don’t speak to him anymore. Some stuff happened and it’s been years since we’ve heard from him.” “Oh I’m sorry. I hope he’s okay at least.” “Oh he’s fine, we know where he is, he just doesn’t speak to us anymore. I was never that close to him anyways.” “Well time can heal all wounds. Maybe one day he’ll come back.” “Maybe. Honestly who knows with him.” 

As they pull up to her street Damian and her eyes lock again, neither one looking away. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Wanna go for coffee sometime? I really wanna see you again” Damian asks as he holds the top of her hand. “I’d love that, here let me give you my number.” They both out their numbers in their phones.

They lock eyes again and as she’s about to take his coat off he stops her. “Don’t, keep it. I’ve got plenty at home.” She doesn’t fight him, mostly due to the warmth it brings but the scent of pine from his cologne he’s wearing. Both of them looking into their eyes again and neither wanting to breaking away. “I had a lot of fun tonight Damian. Thank you.” “As did I, alexia.” 

As she steps out of the car and walks off out of his view, Damian throws his head against his seat with a large smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of feet tapping and General noise from the kitchen woke her up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of the cloudy vision she had and sat her head up, listening to see if it was actually real and not just a dream. Once she heard more noise she realized it was actually real and sat up.  
The touch of the plush rug she had just got 2 days prior a welcoming sensation in her bare feet. Due to the dropping temperature making the hard wood floors uncomfortable to walk on.  
She sat up fully and looked at the clock, the red numbers flashing 6:45 a.m. why would jason or Roy be out there making so much noise? Both men usually up at this time but are still so tired they hardly make noise.  
She stood up and slipped on her slippers and a large robe and walked out the door, the sight in front of her making her double over in laughter  
There stood Jason in an apron with flowers decorating it dancing and singing little bitty pretty one as he made pancakes.  
When he hears her he spins around with a large smile on his face. He walks over to her and grabs her hands and starts to dance to the song with her, both laughing as if they lost their minds. “D-dad why, why are you doing this?” She says between laughter. “Does it matter?” Says Jason as he spins her around.  
The pair dancing around the kitchen both now with spatulas in hand acting like they’re microphones.  
They don’t even hear when Roy berguduantly walks into the kitchen. Only hearing him when he turns the music off.the two turn around and look at the large redhead with confusion. “It’s not even 8 in the morning. Why are you up dancing like a chicken with its head cut off.” the two look at one another and then to Roy.  
Before he can move the two run and tackle him to the ground. A loud thud when they all hit as all three laugh in a pile on the floor. 

As Damian walks to the same bench with Titus beside him he sees her standing with what looks to be a book bag on her arm. When he sees her funny a large smile stretches across his face at the small jump she does when she sees him.  
She starts to run at him and he stretches his arms out to her but rather than running into his arms she crouches down to hug Titus. “Hii pretty boyy, oh I missed you so much.” She says in a baby voice to a very excited Titus who has now taken to liking her entire face. She laughs as Titus climbs on top of her and knocks her to the ground. But rather than pushing the large dog off she rubs behind his ears, the dog laying down on her as she does this.  
She stands up and looks at Damian, with his usual clean shaven face and pushed back hair, but now wearing dark pants and a white long sleeve tucked into his pants.  
He looks at her as she stands up, her short black hair having a soft wave to it, high waisted jeans with a slightly baggy white long sleeve cotton shirt tucked loosely into her jeans. Her electric blue eyes framed with just a simple mascara and what looks to be nothing else in her face.  
Before Damian can say anything she reches up and takes him into a almost bone crushing hug. The action startling him until he snaps out of it and wraps his arms around her. Him having to slightly bend as she is significantly shorter than him. She rests her head on his shoulder and he does the same. She smells of a faint rose and vanilla sent. Probably a body wash rather than a perfume. Her breaths evening out the more he holds her. Neither wanting to let go until Titus nudges in between them.  
They both laugh at the obviously jealous dog. They look into each other’s eyes and smile. “Never thought I’d see the day.” Confusion takes over her as he says this. “What do you mean?” “Never thought I’d see the day that you look even more stunning than usual.” A deep blush covers her face at his words. He chuckles at her as she dips her head down as she blushes.  
The pair spend the rest of the day at the park, she had brought a bag full of fun toys for Titus to play with. The large dog never growing tired as they play fetch and run around the park until darkness falls over the city.  
When they part ways they make a promise to get coffee the next morning. A large hug is shared as a goodbye as he watches her walk down her street back to her home.

And they continue this pattern for a few weeks, going to get coffee a few times a week in the morning at what is now their favorite cafè. It’s never crowded and it always smells of fresh baked goods as the two sit and catch up. They first started out by sitting across one another until one day Damian takes a seer beside her. Now the two sitting beside one another each time.  
As the two get to know one another, they can feel the connection they share, as if it’s a small bubble that they are in. Their what once was a small look at one another can last for minutes. And during which Damian finds his arm wrapped around her.  
Each time they part ways his heart pulls at the sight of her walking away. His heart beating fast each time she walks through the doors to him. He’s gotten her order memorized so much that when she gets there, he’s sat with her usual at their same spot.  
All these times have been blissful, nobody coming up to them or any urgent phone calls. It’s as if everyone knew they were together and chose to not bother them.  
That was until Damian and her decided to go to the park.  
As the two walk towards the entrance of the park, a man runs up to them with a camera in his hands. “Hi there, I'm Mark and I work for the Gotham Gazette. And you’re Damian Wayne, the son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. And you are? And where are you two going?” The man looks at her as she looks away from him to Damian, obviously very uncomfortable with the man asking who she is. “We’re going for a walk is all. And it’s none of your business to know who she is.” Damian says as he looks the man in the eye. His usually calm face now hard. His usual flirty and happy voice turned sting and annoyed. “Well I’m only asking what her name is.” Says the man now annoyed due to damians response. “Yes and I know why you’re asking for it. It’s not out of kindness but out of it’ll get you paid more to know who I’m with. And again, it’s none of your business.” As Damian says this he puts her slightly behind him, her arm wrapping around his as her head leans bows to the ground. “Is the reason you won’t tell me who she is is because you’re embarrassed to be seen with her?” The man says this with a smirk, thinking he’ll get a great story out of this. His smirk leaving his face at damians once annoyed face turned angry. “The actual reason I won’t is because you vulchers want to know every single detail about my family’s life. You want to know so you can snap a photo and write a poorly written story about her and have her face on front news so you get a few extra bucks. And for what you just insinuated about her and I due to you not getting your way I could make one phone call and have you fired. It’s not out of embarrassment. It’s out of respect for a human being not to be put out in front of everyone like a circus animal. Now, if I were you, I’d walk away with an apology to her and go find something else to exploit.” He stutters out an apology and briskly walks away with his head low. “You didn’t have to do that for me Damian.” “Yes I did, I didn’t like what he said about you and he had no right to even think it.” “Yes but there’s other ways to to go about it, you didn’t have to call him names or threaten to get him fired. A simple leave us be would have done the trick.” “I guess I’m just worried is all.” “Worried about what?” She tilts her head to the side as she asks this. “I’m worried about them getting to you. It’s been absolutely amazing these past few weeks just being with you, nobody asking questions or making assumptions or, anything. People make being famous this amazing thing when it’s not. It’s not all you can buy and parties and loved by everyone. It’s constantly checking to make sure you say and do the right thing, it’s worrying every time you’re out someone like him coming up to pry into your life, it’s always having eyes and expectations put on you. It’s fun when you’re a child. You think everyone loves you when in reality, you’re under a microscope.” “I have an idea!” Now Damian is the confused one. “What would that be?” “You said that people are always watching you right?” “Correct?” Now he’s even more confused. What could she be on about? “Then let’s have a day where you’re not Damian.” “I don’t think that’ll work.” “No im saying, get a disguise of some kind, get some clothes you never wear and some glasses and a hat.” “And how well do you think that’d work?” Damian asks, now amused at what she’s saying. “Well nobody’s deduced who Batman is and he only covers half his face.” This makes Damian laugh. “This is true, alright then. I’ll have to ask my friend for some of his clothes if we actually want this to work.” “Then let’s plan foorr, Saturday?” “Alright, I’ll text you the address of the place, I’ve been dying to take you there. And bundle up it’s quite chilly there.” “Alright, now let’s hurry up. I got bread to go train those ducks in the pond to do my dirty work.” A large laugh is heard from Damian at this. 

As Jon takes the laundry to his room to fold he hears his phone ping. He goes and grabs it,thinking it’s a text from his mum asking to see if they ran out of milk. But what he sees is an unknown number with a single text. ‘I’m coming over.’ This frightens him as he doesn’t know who or how anyone would know not only his number but his address.  
He doesn’t have time to get downstairs before a car pulls into the driveway. And out walks, Damian? What is he doing here? “Is your father or brother present?” “Um, no. Why are you here anyways.” “I’m in need of a favor.” This shocks Jon. What could Damian need that he doesn’t already have. “I have to borrow some of your clothing.” Now this shocks Jon further. “And why do you need my clothes?” “I have a date, and we decided that it’d be a good idea for me to be dressed in antire I don’t normally wear.” “So you and your girlfriend are dressing up in disguise so nobody will recognize you?” Jon says with a laugh as him and Damian go up into his room. “She’s not my girlfriend Kent.” “Yet.” This makes Damian blush and Jon laugh at his lack of response.  
Jon searches through his closet until he finds clothes that would fit Damian, where Jon didn’t become as large as his father, he does stand a few inches taller than Damian. He gets out a few items that are typically too large on him and hands them to Damian. “These should do the truck. And good luck dames.” “Thanks, and so help me if you tell anyone about this I’ll shove a sword dipped in kryptonite so far up your ass it’ll end out your mouth.” “Secrets safe with me man.” 

When she gets to the address of the place Damian texted her she looks around for Damian. A gasp leaving her when she finds him waiting at the door. “Oh my gosh you look so cute.” She says when she hugs him. He’s wearing light wash jeans, with a white t-shirt and a dark red flannel with a leather jacket over the top. His usually styled back hair flattened to his forehead due to the black beanie he’s wearing. His usually bright emerald green eyes covered by thick framed glasses. He looks nothing like the usually well dressed and confededemt man but looks like he walked out of a magazine nonetheless. “Yeah yeah yeah. You said to disguise myself so I did.” “Well I think you look very cute, you look cute in formal wear, casual wear, and a disguise.” “So you saying I look cute all the time?” Damian says with a smirk. “Yes, always.” “Well same goes for you.”  
The two step inside and the coldness of the room truly sets in. She looks out and sees people out on a large ice rink, some are holding hands, others are skating fast around in what looks to be a race and others are falling flat in their ass.  
They pay the man at the door and put on their skates. As she takes a step into the ice she feels her ankles shake and so she grabs onto the side of the rink. “Umm, did I mention I don’t know how to skate? Cause if I didn’t well I can’t skate.” This makes Damian laugh as he watches her grip for dear life to the side of the rink. Her knees bent as she tries to move but looks more like a baby deer. “Here, come and grab my hands.” Damian says as he places his hands over hers. She slowly grabs his hands but starts to shake as he takes her hands away from the walls and into his. “Do you trust me?” “Yes.” This makes Damian smile. “Then trust that I won’t let you fall. Now I need you to turn around okay?” “O-okay” as she turns around on shaky legs, she feels damians flush his body to her back and let’s go of her hands to wrap around her front mid section. She instantly relaxes into his hold as they slowly start to skate around. Her arms over his as they move along the ice. His head leans down close to hers, she can smell his cinnamon chapstick with his lips being so close to her. “See I promised I wouldn’t let you fall. When you’re with me, I don’t want you to worry, I won’t let anything bad hurt you.” “I know, I feel safe when I’m with you.” This makes damians heart beat faster. Never once has he felt the way he does for her and her saying that she feels safe with him, warms his heart beyond belief.  
They skate around some more in silence for some time, just enjoying their time together. “See that guy right there? The one in the green jacket?” “Yes? What about him?” She asks Damian. “His feet are wobbling the faster he goes, in about five seconds he’s gonna fall on his ass.” And sure enough, in just a few seconds the man goes from looking confident with his skating to falling on the ice. This makes her throw her head back into Damian and laugh, her laugh shaking her chest and simultaneously making Damian chuckle at her. Her nose and cheeks flushed due to the cold temperature of the room and her smile wide across her face. “You look so beautiful when you laugh.” As he says this she blushes, but before she can lower her head like usual, he grabs her chin and plants a soft kiss to her temple. The action making her gasp and flush deeper. Damian chuckles at her shock and mentally pats himself on the back. He’s wanted to kiss her for the longest time, but opted out a kiss to her rosebud lips for her temple. 

The two skate around until the rink closes, both again making plans for the following weekend to the same restaurant they had their first date. But where their usual goodbye hug is replaced with her giving him a soft kiss to his cheek. A shock going through him as her soft pillowy lips touch his face. 

As the two wait for their dinner they chat about what happened throughout the week, even though each night they find themselves texting until they can’t keep their eyes open. “Yes I know trying to smuggle in a pot belly pig into a mansion isn’t my greatest idea, but I couldn’t help but take her home when I found her.” “Why don’t you just have a farm built to house all your animals dames? I bet that'd make your family happier than to walk in and see another animal running around?” There’s plenty of Rome’s I can put them. Besides, it’s always funny when one of them gets into drakes room and rips his pillows apart.” This makes her laugh. “You really can’t stand him can you?” “We're way better than when we were younger. But it’s still really funny when my animals mess with him.” She laughs as he says this, his obvious dislike for his older brother apparent.  
The two sit and enjoy their meals, chatting until a song is played. She gasps and stands up, grabbing his hands in hers. “This is my favorite song, please dance with me?” “We're at a restaurant, people will think we’re mad.” Damian laughs “and this is Gotham, plus we’re away from anyone who can watch us. Please dames?” Damian gives in and holds her to him, one hand in hers and the other on her lower back as he gently sways her to the music. “What song is this?” “It’s by the singer birdy, it’s called wings. I’ve loved it for years.”  
The two sway to the song until the chorus comes on, she starts to lip sync to the song and this makes Damian chuckle. Her arms above him as they sway faster to the beet. The two sway to the song wrapped in one another’s arms until the end of the song.  
As the two head out the door, hands locked together they spot a group of people, all with cameras watching them and are walking towards the pair. Damian tenses up as he sees them, knowing that they’ll bombard them both with flashes and questions. They both turn to one another and before he can say anything she takes a firm hold of his hand. “I know what to do.” “What’s that?” “RUN!” She yells, Damian barely hearing her before they start taking off down the street. They laugh as they pick up their speed, now at a full sprint. They see a bench in their way and both jump over it, they duck under some hanging plants in the way as they take off. They keep running even when they cross the street. They yell and laugh as they run, probably looking as if they’ve lost their minds. But neither caring at all at the moment.  
They finally stop when they find themselves at the park, now vacant of anyone due to the late hour. They stand there as they catch their breath. Both laughing still. “I can’t believe we just did that!” Damian yells, “did you-did you see their face!” “No I was trying to run!” This made both have another fit of laughter. Blood still coursing through them and excitement still preset. They laugh some more, until they both look at one another. His hair no longer in a neat style, now messy with his face flushed and a large smile on his face. Her once neatly curled hair unruly and a mess with flushed cheeks.  
They stop laughing as they lock eyes, their breathing slows to an almost stop. Before either can think they lean in at the same time. Lips crashing together as what could only be discribed as a pull so tight finally letting go. They both let out a sigh as their lips move in perfect harmony. His cinnamon chapstick blended with the tea he drank earlier making her yearn more for him. Her hands hold onto the sides of his face as his arms wrap around her, holding her tightly to him as all the emotions and want finally exploding between the two. They can feel the sheer passion and yearning between them as their lips move together. His hand going from her back to the back of her neck to hold her closer to him as their lips dance. Her hands going into his hair and lightly pulling the stands into her fingers to ground herself. A groan leaving him at the action. Her hands travel from his hair to the front of his shirt, pulling at the material. They break apart as they giggle, Damian unbuttoning his shirt as they smile into the kiss. Once damians gotten his shirt off he takes her jacket off of her, the cold air sending a shiver up her spine and a gasp to leave her lips. He wraps his arms back around her the warmth surrounding her as his lips cover hers like a plush blanket, his arms enveloping her as his hands hold her as if he was pouring out every emotion he can through them. His hair softer than she could imagine as she held it between her fingers. He lays her down on the damp grass, what would usually be prickly to her skin is a comfortable tickle that intensifies her nerves as shocks fill both of them. She removes her hands from his hair and run them down his neck to his shoulders, she runs the pads of her fingers across his body as a shudder comes from him at the contact. He grabs a hold of her thigh with his hand and grips it, the action causing her to moan into his mouth. His grip on her tighter due to the sound. Her lips remove from his as they kiss at his exposed neck, a moan mixed with a stutter leaves him as her soft warm lips wrap around his pulse point. The pleasure causing him to shake. He lets out small moans as her tongue runs around his neck as pleasure shocks through him. He can’t take it anymore and pulls her mouth back to his, their tongues meeting as they deepen the kiss. They lay there tangled in each other, the darkness around them and the chill air a distant memory to them.  
They lay there facing one another, his arm under both their heads as the other wraps around her, pulling her to him. Her fingers running softly arose the side of his face and neck. As both lay there, so close their breaths melding into one, they share another small kiss, lips barely touching as they do. As Damien looks at her he smiles, a large lovesick smile covers his face as he looks at her. Her hair now even more of a mess, flushed cheeks and her usual soft lips taking on the color of a deep red rose. “What are you doing to me?” Damian whispers, it’s as if he takes any louder he’ll disrupt the calm atmosphere around them. “And what are you doing to me?” “I know what I’m doing.” Damian whispers to her, his lips ghosting over hers. “I’m falling for you.” Their lips meet again, basking in one another as they lay under the stars, neither being a billionaire son and a broken girl or masked vigilantes, they’re just themselves in that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you have your taser gun?” Jason asks, as he watches her load up her pistol. “No, why?” “You didn’t bring it last time.” “Usually I don’t take it, why should I this time?” She asks as she looks at jason. Her head tilted slighting. Confused at why she should take it this time around. “This guy isn’t our usual psycho. His real name is Lazlo Valentin, commonly known as professor pyg. He had a schizophrenic breakdown and now wears a mask to resemble a pig. He was a scientist prior to his break. He’s an obsessive perfectionist who believes that all humans are broken and needing to be ‘fixed.’ His idea of perfection is turning people into what he calls them Dollotrons. He’ll kidnap a person, and with whatever he can find, preforms surgery and uses chemicals to make them mind controlled automatons. They feel no pain, and they never stop unless killed. I honestly would rather you sit this one out, not because you can’t handle it. But because of how sick this fucker is.”  
At this point, Jason is looking her in the eyes with what could only be described as fear. “And I don’t want you going out alone with this bastard. God only knows what he’d do to you if he got to you.” Jason looks down at this, picks his final gun up and looks her in the eyes again. “Alright, but I need you to promise to be careful. He’s not big or strong or even that smart. But he’s sick enough to get to you.” “If I can handle gas Huffers laughing gas, then I think I can handle Mr. Piggy.” At this Jason laughs. 

The crunch of the shards of metal and gravel send sounds throughout the top floor of the beauty parlor. That is until they reach a back door. Once they enter they hear a faint sound of music. The music growing louder the further they reach the basement.  
The sound of O mio babbino caro playing along with a voice singing along to it. The voice off key and definitely male along with groans of pain and yells growing louder once they reach the basement door.  
They reach a back metal door that leads them to a long staircase, the voices clear as day once they reach the bottom steps. The room wreaking of blood and stale rusty pipes.  
They see through glass windows surrounding the makeshift operating room pyg standing over a metal operating bed. He’s singing along to the song along with snorting every few seconds. The closer they reach they see what looks to be a woman on the table with a doll mask covering her face. “You’re done here Valentin. Step away from the woman.” Her and Jason turning their heads to the voice behind them. Out from the shadows walks in Batman. Robin standing right behind him. “And you two. Get out of here. You’re not needed.” Batman says as he eyes her and Jason. “Oh no no no no. Pyg is not ready yet. Pyg must fix her. We are not ready. Pyg must make her perfect. Pyg can make all of us better.” “Okay that’s enough Mr. piggy. Now get the fuck back before I shoot you in between your eyes. Then we’ll see if you snort.” She says as she raises her gun at the deranged man. “He said leave!” Robin yells at her. “And you go fuck yourself bird boy! I’ll shoot you too! Now, I said GET BACK!” “Pyg not ready! Pyg is god! Pyg will fix you all! Now rise my Dollotron and show them how perfect you are!” The woman on the table sits up from the table. Her stitches tearing open when she stands to the ground. She isn’t even Phased by it as she swings at her. Angle dodges the hit and swings her foot up and into her face. The woman falling to the ground. Angel gets on top of her and hits her in the face again. The woman barley making a noise at the hit and punching her in the face. She climbs on top of her and tries choking her but before she can angel takes out her hunters knife and impales the woman in the gut. The woman letting out a cry from it as angel gets on top of her and rips her mask from her face. And as soon as she rips it from her face she's met with a horrifying discovery. “M-mom? No, it it can’t me. Y-you’re dead! YOU’RE DEAD!” She cries as she holds the lifeless woman’s face in her hands. Sobs wrecking her body at the horror of what she’s done. A hand pulling her away and into a strong chest. “It’s not her sweety, it’s not her.” She doesn’t hear what Jason says as she rips from his hold and runs to Pyg. (Trigger warning.stabbing)  
“YOU DID THIS TO HER!” She screams as she impales him in the stomach with her knife. Ripping through his flesh as she tears it out from him and into him over and over as he screams out in pain. “YOU DID THIS!” She screams repeatedly. The sound of ruling flesh and cracking of bones along with cries of pain filling the already loud room. She stabs him one final time in the heart, his head dropping to the floor.His lifeless body laying in a heep. (End of trigger)  
She’s ripped away again by Jason. “Stop! Stoop! He’s dead!” Jason yells as she fights out of his grip. She rips away from him, a hit landing her on her back. The impact knocking the wind from her lungs. She looks up to see robin standing above her. She stands back up and swings back to hit him but before she can, he grips her by the throat and slams her into the wall. His chest pressing so hard against her she can feel his heart through his suit. “DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!” Robin screams at her in her face. His grip on her throat tightening. “HE WAS KILLING PEOPLE AND TURNING THEM INTO MIND CONTROLLED ZOMBIES! ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS LOCK THESE PSYCHOS UP SO THEY CAN GET OUT AND KEEP DOING IT AGAIN! AT LEAST WE ARE GETTING RID OF THEM!” She screams, she takes her pistol and hits him over the head with it.  
He stumbles back as he clutches his face.  
She runs away from him towards the door. But before she can make it, a blade is thrown and strikes her shoulder blade. The searing pain of the sharp blade tearing into her flesh and scars. A blood curdling scream ripping out of her as she grips her shoulder. She falls to the ground as tears leak into her mask. The pain white hot and it takes over her body.  
A hand is placed on her face and as she looks up, her eyes meeting Batman as he kneels to her. “Here let me help you.” “NO GET AWAY FROM ME!” She screams as she gets up away from him. She rips the blade from her shoulder, a scream tearing through her as she does this. She looks at robin with tears pooling through her mask and onto her face. Adrenaline Coursing through her as she runs out of the room. 

Before Damian can move he’s tackled to the ground. Jason on top of him hitting him repeatedly. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE WAS FINALLY BETTER AND YOU HAD TO GO FUCK IT UP!” Jason screams as he hits Damian repeatedly. He starts to chick him but is ripped off from Damian and into Bruces chest. Jason thrashing as he hits Bruce. “YOU DID THIS! YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!” Daughter? Jason doesn’t- then a memory comes to him from a few weeks ago  
Damian and her are walking through the park, his arm on her shoulder. They’re trying to collect all the toys that were used with Titus to put into her bag. They Grab the last plush bear and put it in the bag. “You know, you never told me much about your parents, can I ask what their names are?” She seems startled at the question, until she smiles and looks up at Damian. “Oh yeah sorry about that. My moms name is Julie, but she’s not around anymore. My dads name is Jason.”  
‘It can’t be?’ Damian thinks. There’s no way it can be her. He runs out the door and sees a trail of blood, he follows the droplets to a broken window. He gets onto the roof and sees her about 5 buildings away. He runs from building to building, trying to keep up but staying behind her enough so she won’t see him.  
She drops from a building and this causes him to panic. Why is he panicking? He can’t stand her, so why is the idea of her-he can’t think of that as a pain settles into his chest. He jumps from the same building onto the ground. The gravel meeting his shoes causing a large sound throughout the alleyway. She’s nowhere in sight and the blood trail is gone. He checks behind walls,Behind a dumpster but comes up with nothing. That is until he goes behind the next building and sees her mask on the ground. He grabs it and looks up, he’s met with a tall apartment building. He sees an open window and grapples to it.  
He climbs through the window into what looks to be a bedroom. He hesitates to enter, that is until he sees her suit on the floor. The back of it having a patch of blood from the blade. He looks around in the dark room and again, she’s nowhere to be found. He goes to the door and opens it, he creeps into what looks to be the kitchen and sees a light from under a door. He hears water running and what appears to be crying.  
He slowly opens the door and his worst thought was correct. There she sits in the bathtub, her knees brought to her chest as sobs wreck her body. Her back to him enough to see the blood trickling down from the water, but that’s not what got his attention. On both shoulder blades, deep red scars that have healed over cover them. The flesh healed but the scars still appear to be deep.  
She turns her head at the noise and looks him in the eyes. Tears falling down her cheeks. “A-alexia?” She lets out a yell as she launches at him. Her nails scratching his face as she pushes him out of the room. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”  
Damian stumbles back as she slams the door shut. He hears a noise a few feet away and looks up and sees Jason. “You, you’re her dad? You can’t be! You’re no fucking father! YOU CAN'T BE!” “So you’re the one she’s been going out with all this time. You’re the one who’s made her the happiest I’ve ever seen her. For weeks she’s come home with a smile on her face but never told me who it was. And for the record her name isn’t alexia.” “Then who the fuck is she jason!” “Her name is Saundra. And while she isn’t mine she is my daughter Damian. Just as I was the son to Bruce.” “You’re no father Jason. She’s not your daughter! She’s a psychotic murderer who belongs in Arkham! Along with you!” “Say what you want about me, that I’m a killer, that I’m psycho, that I belong behind bars or in a padded cell. But don’t you DARE call her that! Did she tell you what actually happened to her?” “No I didn’t.” Both men turn around seeing her. She’s wearing a long nightgown with her wet hair hanging in her eyes. Tears falling down her face. She takes in a deep breath, she shudders slightly. Her fingers fidgeting with her dress pockets. “My mom and dad, they loved me. They never wanted me to be sad or feel pain. They hid all of the bad things in the world away from me. They gave me love, along with anything I ever wanted. They always made sure I was protected. Well turns out my dad wasn’t always a nice guy.”Tears are falling freely down her face, she hiccups and wipes her eyes with the palm of her shaken hands. H-he grew up on the streets, committing Petty crimes to get by. That was until one day he was approached by a guy. The guy was looking to rally up a crew to rob a bank. They all wore masks and hid their identities from one another. The guy they were working for had a name. His name was. God, t-the joker. One by one each of the guys were killed. My dad got away from him and changed his name. He later met my mom and had me. Well joker ended up finding us. When I was 16 I never knew what pain, sadness, or anything bad was. My dad made both my mom and I pack up our bags and we fled to a home on the outskirts of Gotham. That night, I watched as my mother was beaten, stabbed screaming for help. My dad was beaten with metal bats repeatedly. I-I tried getting away but was hit over the h-head.” At this point she’s sobbing uncontrollably, shaking as her hands ball into fists at her sides. Her head hanging to the ground. A-and was taken to the ground by joker. My dad screamed at him. ‘Please, not my little angel.’ Those scars, I got from him. He slashed a Serrated knife into my flesh over and over until he reached the bone. When he was done he let out a maniacal laugh as I lay there screaming in pain as blood soaked my nightgown and the floor. He then bent down to my face and said ‘aww poor little angel lost her wings.’ Am I still a monster Damian? Or am I one of that sick fucks countless victims? I wasn’t the first or the last as he kills many more, that is unless he’s finally stopped. We could all be safer, happier, and kids won’t be ripped away from their family.” She looks up at Damian, his face cold as ice as he stares her down “You’re still nothing but a killer. Rather than doing what’s right you chose vengeance over justice. You’re just as bad as they are.” “AND WHAT WAS I BEFORE DAMIAN! When you didn’t know! You saw who I was and I showed you the girl I was before he killed my family and left me for dead! I bore my heart out for you but didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you’d understand what happened to me! THAT NIGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!” She’s shaking as she screams at him. Her voice breaking towards the end from her songs and sore vocal cords. “And I could never be with someone who does the things you do.” At that Damian leaves.  
As she hears him jump out the window she falls to the ground. Sobs taking her over. Jason grabbing her and holding her tight to his chest. “He-he kissed me dad. He made me feel like I mattered to him. Like i wasn’t just a monster.” She sobs into his chest. He rocks her back and forth and rubs the bottom of her back. “And what he said doesn’t matter. He’s a fucking prick. You do matter, in fact you’re the reason I keep going. If I didn’t have you..god I can’t even imagine. You’re my world bub.” “How did you know who he was? And why did you say you were once Bruce’s son? What haven’t you told me dad?” Jason bows his head down so as to not look her in the eyes. “I lied to you. There’s things I haven’t told you about my life. But, I only did it to protect you. I promise that.” “Tell me the truth dad. Please. I can’t handle anymore lies.” She grabs the side of his face as she says this. His eyes meeting her tear filled ones. “If I tell you. Please promise you’ll remember I did this because I wanted to protect you.” “I promise dad.”  
As Jason lays there on the couch, he looks down at her as she sleeps soundly. Her stuffed bear clutched to her chest. He lazily runs his fingers through her hair. Her tears finally dry tracks on her face. As he looks at her peaceful face, he makes a promise to make those who hurt her pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Julianna and Hal Hawks were a lovely couple. Met and fell in love in their early 20s and married a few short years later. The pair time and time again tried for a child. But as fate would have it, each test, scan, IVF and so on came back negative.  
After 8 long years of trying, the couple decided to end the process of trying for a child. They knew in their heart they wanted nothing more than to be parents, but grew to accept that they weren’t meant for it.  
That is until one day, Julie has been feeling under the weather for a better part of a month. Neither one ever in a million years would think to see. But as she goes through the shop's Isles, she stops and looks at the tests. This small voice in the back of her head, and a feeling in her gut, she grabs one and heads home.  
As she sits and waits, she thinks she’s lost her mind. Her and Hal were now in their early 30s, having given up 3 years prior to try conceiving a child. There’s absolutely no way.  
As the clock on the wall hits 5 minutes since the test, she grabs the small stick. She closes her eyes tightly. For a bread moment she thought she maybe could be. Now, she doesn’t dare look. Her hands grow clammy and she shakes slightly as she sits on the kitchen floor.  
They were both so happy, fully content with not having a child for years and have even adopted a cat a year prior. There’s absolutely no way. And with that, she opened her eyes. And as she looked at the small stick in her hands, and let out a large gasp. She knew that their life would change forever.

And like the miracle that was them getting pregnant, the pregnancy went beautifully. The couple overjoyed every second of each day. Even during the difficult times, they truly were the happiest people alive.  
That was until a cold autumn night. Julie has been complaining of sharp pains in her lower stomach for a better part of the entire day. Being 36 weeks along, her husband kept reassuring her that it was just her body preparing to bring their Miracle into the world. Having seen plenty of this due to being a doctor for 6 years. But Julie still felt, off. It was as if she knew something was wrong.  
“You can’t be serious love?” Hal says as he eyes his wife in the driver's seat of their car. A knowing smile on her face, her crystal blue eyes looking into his. “I’ll drive there myself if you don’t. I know our baby, and something is off about them.” “And I’m telling you, it’s completely natural to have cramping and to feel uneasy right before birth love. But if you truly insist, I’ll take you.” Hal says as he gives her a kiss. The pair getting into the car together, unknowing what the night will bring to them. 

What is the worst thing you can hear in just a short sentence? You’re sick, I don’t love you anymore, you’re dying, any of those would be easier to hear over what the couple were told. “I’m so sorry, but your baby is gone.” A cry left both of them as they hunch forward and into one another’s arms. Tears streaming down their faces. A sharp pain overflows through their heart for their little merical. Their hearts feeling shot but no longer present inside of them. It’s as if when their little one left, they took their hearts with them. The pain worse than anything they have both endured combined as the reality sets in. The room they renovated from a small storage room, filled with a crib they built together. Baby clothes in the closet all prepared and ready to put the little joy in. Plush fluffy blankets lay neatly in the crib to wrap them around to fight off the chill air. Stuffed animals lined in the crib, an assortment of different ones for them to hold onto late at night. A plain wooden rocking chair in the corner, there to soothe their little joy in and sing them a lullaby to. Now the room will be vacant, no late night wales from the monitor to alert the parents of their little one needing them. No late night diaper changes, no waking up to find them playing with their favorite stuffy, no walking into a large mess with a little toddler smiling brightly at them. Nothing. 

The couple cry as she lets out one final push, what would be a moment of pure joy followed by the sound of their little one they dubbed as joy to let out a cry as they enter the world. What should be the happiest moment of their lives, is the hardest thing they’ve ever been through. “Please, can I hold her?” Julie whispers, the doctor looking hesitant at the grieving woman, but untimely handed the woman her child.  
The doctor laid her into her mother’s arms. Her body laying on her exposed chest, her small body having a slight blue Hue. Her tiny mouth the color of roses, her nose making a small button at the end. Her eyes shut, almost as if she was just in a deep sleep. The mother cries as she looks at her little merical. She bows her head slightly, resting it on the top of her head. “Please, if you’re up there, please bring my baby back. Please.” She whispers as tears fall down her face.  
And it’s as if time stops then. She feels a slight movement, a warmth flooding her chest. She opens her eyes in shock, a large gasp leaving her, and everyone in the room at the large cry that left the once lifeless baby. 

Little Saundra was nothing but a true merical. From her conception to her birth, she captured the hearts of her parents the moment they knew of her existence. The couple swearing that god himself sent them a little angel. With a newly renowned faith due to what they fully believe to be a miracle child. They promised her the moment she let out a cry that they would show her nothing but love, joy, and to fill her heart with it till their last breath.  
Her early life was nothing short of pure happiness. Even in the early days with the all nighters, the colic, all the blowout diapers and the complete Exhaustion could overshadow the Immense joy and love they had for her. And as the first few days of getting used to the lack of sleep and around the clock feedings, to the first smile, to the first laugh, to the first crawl, to her first steps. It’s as if time slowed down for them when she came into their lives, but at the same time it’s as if she was on record speed to grow. Her once bald head now sporting small strawberry blonde curls, just like her fathers. Her eyes crystal blue like her mothers, lips red as roses and cheeks kissed with a faint red.  
The couple dubbed her as their little angel. Her small giggle whenever they made a face at her, to her full belly laugh when they would blow raspberries on her squishy tummy, even when they would juggle her little foot and put it to their ear and say hello, she would laugh so hard she’s barf all over herself. All of those sounding like an angel singing hymns. 

Her first 5 years were pure bliss. Little sandy always has a smile on her face, loved every person she met, always wanting to hug people whenever they were out. Always trying to help people and animals. She begged her parents if she could bring in a baby deer that was abandoned. For weeks she bottle fed the baby and helped her dad make a small bed for the animal. She cried for nights when the once tiny deer grew larger and ultimately left. She trusted everything and everyone, thinking everything was good, and that everyone had a heart as big as hers. She touched the hearts of many, once giving a woman at the shops a large hug when she was crying. She had the soul of an angel and was nothing but pure light and love. And her parents loved every bit of it and showered the little one in nothing but love. Her trusting nature never scaring them once. Until one day.  
They decided one day to go to the mall, her mother wanting to pick up a few dresses for herself and her daughter, her little hand tightly inside her mother's larger one. Her long curly blonde hair tied up in a bun with a bow in the front. A light pink dress with small rabbits decorating it covered her along with a pair of white leggings. Her favorite stuffy firmly in her other hand as they walk inside.  
All goes smoothly, both getting a few things here and there for the Warmer weather coming up. And for one split second, Julie looks away and walks right into someone. She falls to the ground, profusely apologizing to the man as he helps her pick up their things. And when she looked up, Sandy was gone. A sharp squeezing pain overcomes her heart as panic sets in. She frantically looks around to see the blonde curly bun and pink dress. But she’s nowhere in sight.  
She runs to the nearest security guard, frantically explaining what happened as tears stream down her face. How could she have done this? If she just paid attention then this wouldn’t have happened. Her heart clenches harder the more time goes by, now all the security guards in the building on alert looking for the child.  
An hour past and now the panic has mixed with dread, sadness, and anger towards herself. The pain almost exactly like the pain she felt when she was told her little girl wasn’t alive, but now she’s angry at herself for what she believes to be her fault.  
It’s now been 3 hours, Hal had come to help the search and to console his wife, telling her repeatedly that he’s not angry with her or that this wasn’t her fault. And that they would find her. Hal was in panic too, having gotten the call during a surgery and leaving as soon as he got the call. He knew deep down they’d find their little girl. While she was small and only 5, she was smart. Whenever a challenge faced her she manifested through it and figured a way as someone beyond her years. He knew that if she was taken, she’d find a way out or a way to get someone’s attention.  
After 5 hours the tears were almost completely gone, the couple feeling a mix of emotions, is this what hell is like? The uncertainty, the feeling that it’s your fault and there’s no way to fix it and you just have to live with it as the pain grows until you’re unable to Process it as anything but searing pain?  
It was now nightfall, the cops telling the couple to head home to get some rest as they continue searching. But how could they go back to the home they made into her castle? A place they brought her home 4 days after her birth, the place that she had her first smile, first everything. All the memories Scattered around like little specks of love from her touch and glowing aura. How could they go there without the source of light that lit up the home like the sun when it breaks over the skyline? How could they climb into bed, knowing that the next room over that holds one of god's angels, is empty?

And as if god heard all of their prayers, thoughts, and felt their pain, a cop came to the crying couple, informing them that they found her and that she was alive and unharmed. As if their hearts had stopped beating, and was crumbling like an old brick wall, it flowed bright and grew again. It was as if all the joy they had felt over the last 5 years were multiplied. They jumped up from the ground and sprinted to the location that the cop said they were with a speed of pure electricity and adrenaline Coursed through them.  
When they reached the basement of the mall, and they saw the tiny little girl with blonde ringlets coming out of her once neat bun, they screamed in joy and ran full force. The little girl hearing her parents ran with all her night into her parents arms. Sobs of pure joy erupted from them all as they sat there and cried. Cried over the sheer volume of relief and joy and pure love surrounded them all like a bubble.  
Turns out a man by the name of chase myrdk, a 46 year old who lost his children to his ex wife due to repeatedly trying to groom them, had found the little one when her mom was picking up her things from the floor and promised her he had more stuffed animals in his home. But when the alert for the child began, he panicked and hid with her in the basement in a crawl space. Only being found because she kept saying she needed to find her mummy, and he lashed out and yelled at her. This causing the little girl to grab a heavy piece of scrap metal and hit him over the head, causing him to cry out as she continued to hit him. This alerting the police in the room and finding him.  
The couple now vowing to themselves, their daughter, and god that they would do anything in their power to keep her out of harm's way. 

The young, curly haired girl with small hands, a child wonder in her eyes, and the heart that could change the coldest man in the world, turned into a beautiful angel with a heart that glowed out of her skin. Truly loving up to her name, young saundra was breathtaking. Her once strawberry blonde hair, a beautiful light golden blonde that glowed in a dim room and sparkled in the light but has a soft focus to it. Her skin a soft glass like, it had a transparency with a glow so soft, it radiated. Lips the shade of roses that made her smile that much more expressive. Her eyes the exact same as her mothers, a crystal blue that was a hair shy from a sapphire, they sparkled in the light and had a depth of the world in them, but had a lightness in them that was a window to a glowing soul. She had a radiance, it was as if she had lights lined up her spine that glowed out of her, she was ethereal. Always doing things out of pure love for everything she encountered. A sharp witty at Astonished her parents. A true glow of happiness followed her every place she went in the home. Even when sad she had a smile on her face and saw through it and showed her love through it. Never acting out of anger or distress, she always knew how to help her parents through love and understanding. She was the true meaning of an angel sent to earth.  
And her parents protected that, they never wanted that light inside of her to dim from the harsh world outside of their home. They never wanted her to feel the pain that others brought, so from the time that they brought her home, they kept all the things that the world had that was harsh away from her. They wanted to keep her hidden from the harsh reality that is the world so it wouldn’t rip her apart and dim that light. So they hid her at their home. She only went outside in the garden to tend to her beloved flowers and feed the animals that would come from the forest. And as if her heart was so full of love, animals flocked to her. Over the years she had deer, cats, dogs, bunnies, even a wounded bear let her fix its paw and feed it each night.  
She loved her parents greatly, so much that her heart felt as if it was floating but being filled each second. She had a very close bond with them. Each day hugging them throughout the day, making them meals when they cane home from work and asked how their day went. Each day they’d only tell her the good. Never about the rude coworker that spat a rude comment to her mother about missing a piece of paper in her office, or the patient that lost their life on the table that day. They never wanted her to feel a sense of loss, or pain that they had felt. They never wanted her to feel the pain that they felt in the past. 

Hal and Julie weren’t always the perfect god loving parents that they are today. They actually met at one of their lowest points in their lives.  
Julie was an orphaned high school dropout. Her parents leaving her when she was 13 due to money problems from their drug addictions. Dropping out shortly after and living in a shelter and getting an apartment when she was 16 by getting a fake ID. And Hal, he was much the same. Having no father and a mother who beat him most nights due to not being a girl and believing that from his troubles at school made his father leave. He routinely bullied kids at school, due to the amount of anger and pain he felt inside and endured due to his mother. He was a troubled kid from an early age. He’d skip school with his little gang to go smoke and drink at the local lake and commit petty crimes here and there.  
One day when Hal was only 20, he got an offer from a man promising if he helped him rob a bank, he’d get a portion of the money. He agreed to it immediately.  
All of the men kept their identities anonymous, wearing a clown mask due to the head leaders request. They called him the Joker. All of the men commenting how they never heard of him and that he must be a total nut. Not knowing the horrors the man would vomit to countless lives in the future.  
One by one each men were killed, Hal watching each one from the side in horror. And untimely deciding to leave the mission and to run. Run as fast as he could away from the mad man. And ultimately ran into a woman on the street begging for a place to stay. Not knowing them that his life would change, forever. 

Hal and Julie were able to flip their once troubled lives around, leaving their old lives behind. At least that’s what they thought.  
One day when Hal opened the door to leave for what would be a long day of open heart surgery and kidney transplant, he opened the door to what would be the most frightening thing he’s seen in decades. A lone joker card lay on his doorstep. What would be normally not seen or if had been would think was just a prank, Citizens of Gotham and those who lived near knew that it was the calling card to the most mad man in all of the world. A symbol similar to a screaming banshee.  
Hal runs back inside the home to his wife who’s still in bed, not needing to be up for another hour. He shakes her awake harshly. “What is it lovey?” She groans, why would he be acting this way especially so early? “We have to leave now. Pack your things and saundras things and meet me in the car in 10 minutes.” He frantically says. “Hal what’s going on? Why do we need to leave?” “I got a card.” He says with eyes wide with fear. Her breath leaves her lungs at what he said, knowing exactly what he means.  
The couple pack their things and rush into her room. The newly 16 year old still in bed sleeping soundly. They rush to wake her and help her pack her things, the young girl not understanding why her parents are acting so strange and rushed. She starts to feel a squeeze in her chest but is reassured by her mother it’s fine and that everyone will be okay.  
They get into the car and speed off, Sandy panicking as she watches all the other homes pass by as they go onto a dirt road. “M-mom, dad, what’s going on? Why are we leaving?” She says with panic in her voice. “Everything is gonna be alright sweetheart, I did some things in my past that I’m not proud of and we just have to go to another home for a while okay?” “Dad, what did you do?” What could her father have done to make them leave their home? Her parents were nothing but kind and loving people. Never doing a bad thing in their lives, so why would they have to leave? “That doesn’t matter baby, your dad and I just need to keep you safe okay? We love you baby. And remember, God is watching over us and him and Christ are protecting us always remember?” 

They pull into the dirt driveway of a wooden home deep into a forest. The couple buying it and would stay out there during the summer with their daughter.  
They all got inside and put their things away. Acting as if nothing was happening. But both of them panicking. What are they gonna do if they find them? What if they were followed? They sat in their bedroom as their daughter put her things away in her room. Not knowing what was to come later that night. 

They all lay in one bed together that night, after all praying and bible reading beside the fire. They asked her if they could all stay in the main room, stating that it’ll help with the heating. Both parents on each side of her with arms over her, as if even in sleep they know to protect their little angel.  
Hal wakes up to go to the bathroom, and when he exits the bedroom and shuts the door, a sharp hit over the head knocks him out.  
Hal stirs awake, the back of his skull throbbing in pain as he lets out a groan. He opens his eyes and panics when he’s unable to move. He looks down and sees he’s tied up to a wooden chair. His heart both beats so fast it sends a sharp pain through his chest but also drops at the realization.  
He looks to his side to his worst nightmare. His wife tied to a chair with a scarf wrapped around her mouth with tears streaming down her face. And when he turns his head to the front of him, his worst nightmare is in front of him. His daughter clad only in her white nightgown, tied up the same way with tears streaming down her face, with the man whose wide sinister smile and green hair behind her with his head on her shoulder, a knife to her throat.  
“Oh! Goody! You’re finally awake! Oh how I’ve missed your presence good ol buddy ol Hal!” The manic says and laughs loudly as he presses the blade harder against her throat. A muffled yell escapes the girl due to her mouth also being gagged. He goes to yell out but notices his mouth is shut with cling film. A muffled yell erupt from him which causes the mad man to laugh even harder. “Oh Hal it’s pointless to try and speak. Now, I bet you’re wondering how I found you?” Joker takes the blade from her throat, she takes in a deep breath over and over due to the panic inside of her. He walks over to Hal with the knife pointed like how you’d point your finger at a child to scold them. “Well you see, i know I promised to keep your identities a secret all those years ago, but you’ve probably figured out that I don’t tell the truth very often?” The man laughs loudly in his face. “And I happen to have found you in the paper recently, one of Gotham’s most beloved surgeons marks 20 years of his work. I gotta say you did a swell job old Hal. And I couldn’t help but wonder how much your sad, sad little life has changed. That’s when I found you got married and had a daughter. Oh what a true beauty your little girl is.” Joker gets down to Hal and whispers in his ear “oh the things I could do to your sweet little girl?” Hal head buys him as hard as he can in the face, letting out a large yell through the plastic. When joker recovers from the hit, he smiles and shoves the blade through his covered lips to poke a hole through it. He lets out a yell at the pain from his mouth being cut from the blade. “STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY YOU SICK FUCK! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO WORK WITH YOU!” “Oh but you did! You chose to do it and didn’t follow through with the plan! So now it’s my turn to have a little fun!”  
(Trigger warning. Torture)  
Joker looks over to his men and they rip the scarf from his wife’s face, she screams out as the men rip her shirt from her body and start to beat at her and kick her. Hal screams out and tries to get free but to no avail.  
After done minutes, Julie is now laying on the ground, naked with bruises covering her body as she sobs. Joker walks over to her slowly, Hal letting out a large scream as he plunges his blade into her back repeatedly. Sandy’s screaming out in pure horror. She manages to have the gag lowered to her neck from thrashing violently.  
(End of warning)  
Hal lowers his head as he weeps loudly. His wife’s body laying bloody on the ground as joker laughs so hard he falls to the ground in her blood. “W-why? Why are you doing this? They’re my family?” Hal cries as he looks at him. The pain in his chest overwhelming him to the core as he shakes from the pain of watching his wife die a slow and painful death. “Because, I JUST LOVE IT!” Joker screams as he beats Hal over the head, him falling to the ground. He’s ripped out of the seat by jokers men as he’s beaten repeatedly. The pain overwhelming him as white hot pain sets in all over from both the hits and the breaking of bones. He looks out and sees sandy crawling away to the phone, a small bit of hope in him is killed when he sees joker walking behind her. “NOO NOT MY LITTLE ANGEL!”  
Sandy struggles with her hands behind her to get out of the knot. Her tears streaming down her face as she watches her father beaten heavily.the pain in her chest overcoming every sense in her. She’s able to get the knot loose and crouch down to the floor and crawl slowly to the phone.  
(Trigger warning. Mutilation to the skin of the shoulder blades.)  
She thinks she’s about to make it, until she hears her dad yell out and a searing pain cuts through the skin of her shoulder blade. A earth shattering scream rips out of her as her flesh tears open as the blade is slashed repeatedly through her skin. The pain white hot as it shoots through her entire body. The searing pain Foreign to her but crushing her and each scream being ripped out making it worse. She’s paralyzed in place as her flesh and muscle is torn open. The sting of air almost a comfort until another slash is brought deep into her. She screams out in pure agony as the blade reaches her shoulder blades. Tears stream down her face from the pain now hitting every inch of her. Blood pooling out down her front as she lays there. The pain from the exposed nerves and ripped muscle and flesh nothing near the pain in her heart. She feels a face next to hers and cowers in fear from it. “Aww, poor little angel lost her wings.”  
After the men left both her parents dead and her to die, she raises her head from the ground. A scream rips out of her as she raises her arm to grab the phone and dials 911. She screams out when someone answers and when they find the location, they tell her hell is on the way. But before she hears the sound of an ambulance approach the house filled with horrors, she blacks out. 

She wakes up to a bright light and her head pounding. Her senses foggy for a short while until she hears a beeping sound. She opens her eyes, but shuts them tightly as the lights beam into them, burning them slightly. Vince the pain in her eyes and head subside, she opens her eyes in panic. A sharp squeeze in her chest overcome her as the pain sets in of reality. The crisp white room of the hospital now causing her to panic. The lights alerting others to her presence. She looks around seeing nobody, but hearing a faint laugh which causes her to jump in horror. She’s paralyzed as memories from the night set in. Now the panic being harshly mixed with a pain she’s never felt before. She lets out a sob at the realization that this is real, it’s something she never knew existed. Loss. The pain in her heart making it feel like it’s dripping but ripping out of her. Her head hurting just as much as the memories are foggy, as if they aren’t her own or that she wasn’t present. She sobs violently in the empty hospital room. Her once bright soul, crushed.  
She looks up from her bed and sees an IV is in her arm. Panic sets in again at the fear of what happened sinks in and consumes her. She rips the IV out of her arm, not even feeling it due to the sheer panic filling her. She stumbles out of bed and Dallas to the ground. She cries again from the pain in her back where the skin is not yet healed and how weak she feels.  
She crawls to the wall and pulls herself up, shitting her mouth tightly as a scream tries ripping out as the pain of her wounds cry out due to the movement. She stands up and holds onto the wall and wobbles over to the door.  
She opens it and peeks out and sees nobody in the halls. Panic filling her again as she feels exposed as she creeps out of the door. She feels as though the walls are both closing in but widening to alert danger to her. She walks slowly as she holds onto the walls for support.  
She stops in her tracks and hides behind the wall as she hears 2 people walking near her. She phonics in fear as she hears it to be men. Their footsteps heavy, similar to the men that night. She pain a as tears stream down her face. This is it. They found her to finish her off too.  
She lets out a breath as the men go down another hallway. She looks around and sees a door. She wobbled over to it and opens it to see lockers in the room. One happens to be open and she walks over to it. Seeing clothes inside of it she grabs them and slips out of her hospital gown and into the t shirt and leggings. The pain in her shoulder not hindering her as she puts them on. She sees a black jacket with a hood and slips it on. Covering her face with the hood.  
She walks for a few minutes, the pain in her shoulders radiating the more she walks. She gives up hope as she keeps walking through the halls, until she sees a back door.  
She walks as fast as she can to it and when she opens it, she lets out a large breath as the cool air of the night fill her lungs. She Hurley exited out of the hospital, into the night. 

The morning light shown brightly into her eyes, the light similar to the ones from the hospital. But rather than the soft bed and beeping she woke up to, she woke to the sounds of people talking, car horns and a rough ground.  
Her eyes shot open at the sound of someone behind her, she heard a faint laughter. But when she turned around she saw nobody but a woman a few feet away laying on the ground. She slowly got up, groaning at the stiffness in her bones and back. ‘What am I supposed to do now? I need to hide.’’ She thought, eyeing a rite aid across the street. She started walking towards it across the street. Her heart stopped as a car slammed in front of her, only missing her by a hair. “WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKIN GOING CUNT!” Screamed the man behind the wheel. “I-I’m sorry!” She said as she shook in place and ran out of the way. Her chest tightening again as she reached the store, her heart plummeting into her stomach as she walked in.  
She knew she had no money, and no idea what to do. But she knew she had to do something so that, man wouldn’t find her again. His laughter running in her hears like a song from another room. But rather than comforting, it sent chills up her spine. She ducked her head the entire time, not daring to look anyone in the eyes in fear of it being one of the men.  
She ended up in the hair section. She never once colored her hair, but knowing that her long blonde hair would give away who she was she grabbed the box with a shaky hand. She then looked and saw a pair of Shears. She grabbed them as well and put both items under her jacket. Shaking as she walked towards the exit. She was almost through the door, until a large siren ringing erupted around her. The sound causing her to yell out. “HEY!” She heard a man scream behind her, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could out the door. Tears streaming down her face as images from that night flashed before her eyes. Her heart both falling but beating so fast she thought it’d fall out.  
She ran down an alleyway and turned left. The footsteps of the man were no longer heard. and as soon as she knew he wasn’t there she fell to the ground. Sobs wrenching from her body as she shook on the ground. Her head in her arms as she screams out into her arm. Images of her mother being stabbed and her blood curdling screams being choked up from the blood coming from her mouth. Her fathers screams ringing in her head and the sounds of his bones being crushed. All of those along with the pain of the skin being cut on her shoulders with his laugh filling her head. She felt her stomach twist in pain, a groan ripping out from her sobs. She felt burning in her throat before she turned her head and threw up. Her sobs getting worse the more pain in her body escalates. “W-why? WHY THEM” she yelled out as tears continued to fall.  
She wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her jacket, her mouth having a slight copper taste to it. She looked around the best she can through watery eyes and sees the sky growing darker, she has to hurt and find a place before it’s dark, not knowing what other horrors are in the night.  
She stumbles upon a rest area, she sees a light on inside and walks in. She hears nobody around, the silence of the room almost deafening. She slowly walks to the bathroom area, her shoes making a loud noise as it hits the concrete flooring. She cringes at the noise and Hurley walks into the bathroom.  
She flicks the light on and gags, the room wreaking so heavily it brings tears to her eyes. She stands in front of the large mirror, it’s foggy as it’s covered in dirt. She shakily takes the shears out from her jacket and pulls her hood down. Her usually smooth blonde locks tangled and dirty looking. Tears fall from her eyes as she brings them up and snips her hair to her jaw. A sob leaves her body as she cuts more hair.  
The sobs turning into silent tears by the time her whole head is cut. It’s cut right above her eyes and she sweeps the sides over her forehead. She gasps as she looks down at the sink, her long hair now all over the place. Sobs again erupt from her. She wipes her eyes and grabs the box of color, she reads the directions and mixes everything together, slathering it all over her head until each inch is covered.  
She looks up at herself for the first time since washing the color out. Her hair now curly in knots and pitch black. 

11 months, and 20 days later. 

She ran down the street as fast as she can, the footsteps behind her growing closer. The crunch of the gravel against her torn shoes causing shooting pain through them, but due to the adrenaline Coursing through her body she hardly feels it.  
She sees a fire escape about 100 feet away. She starts to sprint and once she reaches it she jumps up as fast as she can, swinging her arms up and wrapping her legs around it and climbing up, the men chasing her yelling profanities at her.  
She reaches to the roof and sits down on the floor. She goes into her pocket and grabs the bread she had taken, it was stale and hard as a rock. But after not eating for a few days she devours it in seconds. She looks below and no longer sees the men below. She climbs down slowly, having almost fallen recently due to rushing. 

She walks around and into an alleyway, a group of people surrounding a fire, she walks slowly towards the group. Her heart beating faster the closer she gets. She looks around the walls for anyone else, her eyes darting back and forth in search for anyone around that she can’t see. She hears a faint cry down the alley, “P-please stop daddy. I-I’m s-sorry!” It sounds like a child, it’s high pitched and the s sounding like a lisp. She runs down the alley and spots a man, he’s tall and sticky, an obvious beer belly through his shirt. A little girl lays at the ground. Her clothes torn and ragged. A common theme among those in the narrows. She steps up towards the man, his fist in the little girls shirt as the little girl yells out in fear. “HEY! Leave her alone assfuck! She’s a child!” She yells, the man dropping the girl and marching towards her. “STAY OUTTA MY BUSINESS CUNTBAG! SHE'S MY KID AND I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO HER!” He screams in her face, his breath reeking of alcohol and his eyes are bloodshot. His pupils small and his eyes are bloodshot. Possibly due to either cocaine or heroin. “Like hell you will.” She mumbles, before raising her fist into the side of his face. Her rings on her knuckles for this purpose scratching into his skin. He falls back to the ground and groans. He stumbles his head around, but before he can move she launches on top o him. She’s grabs his forehead and slams it repeatedly into the ground, cries of pain leaving him until he knocks unconscious.  
She raises up off of him and looks behind her, the little girl laying in the same spot now crying. She walks over to her and bends down to the shaking girl. She has a black eye and her lip is split. She reches her hand to the child’s face and the little girl flinches. “Hey hey hey shahs, it’s okay. What’s your name sweetly?” “A-ally..” “hi ally, I’m sandy. Is that man your father?” “I d-don’t know. Mommy brought me there and then she-she left..” tears leav the little girls eyes as she speaks. She reches and brings the child close to her, hugging her tightly to her. “It’s all gonna be okay sweetheart. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll help you okay?” “Y-you promis?” The little girl asks as she looks up, her tears gathering in her eyes. “I promise sweet thing. I’m gonna make sure you’re safe.”  
She tucks the little girl in her makeshift bed. Covering her up with the blanket up to her nose. She hadn’t found an actual home yet, not having the money and only being 17. So she found an abandoned building and slowly started bringing things up into it. The floors were always cold, but since finding the blanket and mattress, the chill in the room went away each night.  
She got in behind her, putting her arm around her, the little girl turned around into her and nuzzles her head into her chest. “Thank you sandy, you’re my angel.” 

The two sat in the room silently, both eating a cup of noodles. Ally finishing it well before sandy did. The pore thing must’ve been starving, neither one finding food for a good 2 days. “What’s that over there?” Ally points, she looks to where and sees the box beside the bed. “It’s all the things I have from my parents.” “Where are they?” Ally asked, head tilting to the side. “My mom and dad, aren’t around anymore.” “You mean they died?” A pain shoots through her heart hearing it. Still in pain from her parents passing. “Yes, but now they’re angels. Remember how you called me your angel?” Ally nods her head yes at this. “Well they’re kinda the same, they’re just up in heaven watching over me, and you.” “What’s heaven?” Sandy pauses, the small child not even knowing what heaven is? She wonders what her life has been like prior to her taking her in. “Heaven is where we go when we die. It’s a magical place where everyone we love is there. Everyone is happy, there’s no pain there. And when we’re up there, we get to live with not only our loved ones, but god and Jesus too.” “Who’s god and jebus?” This causes sandy to laugh. “God is who made us all. He made every single little thing in this world, but he saw that we weren’t perfect like the angels, so he sent his only son to earth, and so we pray to Jesus to be closer to them.” “Can we pray to them?” A large smile covers sandys face at this. “Of course we can sweetie.” She grabs a hold of ally and sits her on her lap, she puts her hands together for her, she ducks her head down onto hers as she recites the exact same prayer her parents taught her. A warmth filling her chest. 

Sandys heart is reaching as she sprints down the street, Her arms growing tired as she holds onto ally as she cries into her chest. “GET BACK HERE!” The men scream. Her and ally had been walking down the street, her little hand tightly in hers. They turned a corner and were met with her father and a few other men. They all charged after the two and they ran, Sandy knowing she couldn’t take on all of them at once especially with ally around. She runs down the street of the building they had been staying. Knowing she had a few knives that she’s collected in there to protect ally.  
She almost makes it to the door, but a large hit to the back of her head knocks her to the ground. She falls down to the ground, dropping ally in the process. She feels glass under her as her head throbs in pain. The men come up to them and start throwing punches into her. Cries of pain leaving her as one blows a hit to her shoulder blade. Tears falling down her face as every inch of her body screams out in pain as blow after blow is hit into her. She opens her eyes when she hears a scream. She sees ally being ripped away by her father. Her tears falling down her face as she struggles. “NOO! GET AWAY FROM HER!” She screams out, “SANDY! PLEASE HELP ME! YOU PROMISED!” Ally screams out.  
Tears fall down her face as the men leave her on the ground. Tears fall down her face, mixing with blood from her nose. She lays there on the ground, her heart breaking slowly but forcefully. She can’t save anyone, she couldn’t save her parents, ally, herself, nobody. Each time she tries to help someone, they get hurt. Tears keep falling down her face as now, not only the images and sounds of her parents death, but the look of pure horror on ally’s face as she was ripped away.  
(Trigger warning. Attempted suicide.)  
Sandy’s tears fall down her face as her breathing picks up. She looks down below her, the lights from the city and the cars below her feet. Tears keep falling until they turn into sobs.  
Her heart is beating faster than ever, she again feels like she’s gonna throw up as she looks down. Thoughts are filling her head, some screaming to jump and others telling her to get back from the ledge. Her sobs growing so loudly that she’s unable to hear the person from behind her.  
Jason looks over at the next building, having been resting there for a few minutes. He sees what looks to be a girl, her sobs shaking her body as she climbs up onto the ledge. His heart falls into his stomach at the realization of what’s about to happen.  
He jumps over to the building behind her. His breathing picking up as he watches her. She’s unmoving as she looks down. That is until he hears her cries turning into sobs. She lifts her foot off the ground.  
“Don’t” she hears behind her. She whips her head around and eyes a man, he’s wearing a brown leather jacket, a black shirt on under it, he’s very tall and muscular with guns strapped to his belt. But what catches her eye is that he’s wearing a red hood over his head and a red helmet. “You don’t understand what this’ll do. It isn’t the answer. This will hurt so many people that love you.” A pain shoots through her heart at this. “That’s not true.” She whispers. Her tears falling down her face again. Her chest tightening up as images of her parents flood her head. “And why’s that?” He asks, he steps a bit closer to her as he asks this. “Everyone that I ever had, everyone I ever loved. Are all dead. I-I couldn’t save them. So no, nobody would care if I did it. So just please, leave now..” she sobs out. He grabs a hold of her hand, now right below the ledge. “It’d hurt me, knowing that you’re doing this because you’re alone. So please, do it for me.” His voice breaks after he said alone. Tears fill her eyes as a sob leaves her. She falls back, and when she lands into him he wraps his arms securely around her. She sobs into his chest as he holds onto her tightly. Tears now falling down his face. His heart breaking as the young girl cries grow louder and harder. “P-please help me..” she sobs out. “I will, I promise. I swear on my life, I’m gonna help you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The cold autumn air send a shiver up Jason’s back, goosebumps covering his hands and neck as he sped down the street on his bike.  
His heart clenching tighter the closer he got to the one place he swore he’d never come to again.  
The small patch of trees along the hill no longer a comfort, but like a pathway to pain, anger, and fear. His heart grew so tightly that it’s restricting his breaths to fast and shallow. But he sped up, fingers clenching so heavily that they start to cramp up.  
The tall building that towered high into the sky, that he once called his home, now more similar to walking into nothing but heart wrenching memories of pain and anguish.  
He stepped off his bike onto hard gravel. The crunch of the rocks on his boots and the pounding of his heart brought him back to the first day he came here. The tall building towered high into the sky. The fountain still as pristine as the last time he saw it. Beautiful marigolds have a warm glow around the plain brick ground.   
He walked up to the large oak door, it had weathered slightly over the years but still kept its firm dark color. Is heart pounding as he reached for the handle. His hand firmly grasping the handle as he walked in.   
The pounding of jason's boots against the hardwood flooring was the only sound to be heard in the long hallways. The blood rushing through him so heavily that he could hardly hear his own footsteps.   
He walked into the library, still almost exactly the same as, he can’t even think about it without the pain in his heart to return.   
He walked over to the very book that to most, would never even look at due to the array of other books that reached to the creeping. He graves for it, the sound of creaking was heard as the bookshelf opened into a long dark staircase.   
He started down slowly, the smell of stale air and dust hitting him as if it was his first time going down the long staircase.  
His heart pounding so heavily and the blood rushing through him was so loud in his ears, he hardly heard all of the conservative gasps of what was once his family.  
His eyes locked into Damian, his face turning into shock as Jason marched towards him.  
His fist landed into damians face, knocking him to the ground. He picked him up and slammed his fist into his stomach, Damian letting out a pained groan. Damian shot up and tackled Jason to the ground, but before he could land a hit Jason swing his much larger body over his. He slammed damians face into the ground repeatedly. His fists bleeding due to the blows he was giving. He heard someone come up from behind him, he swing his fist back and into his pocket, pulling out a pistol. “COME ANY FUCKING CLOSER AND I SWEAR TO GOD ILL PAINT THIS FUCKING ROOM IN RED!” He took his gun and smashed it into damians face. Blood covering his face. He picked Damian up by the back of the head and slammed him into the table beside them. He smashed his face into it before throwing him into it, breaking the table into pieces from the force.   
Fists repeatedly hitting one another as both men are yelling. But before Jason can land another blow into damians face, his pocket starts to vibrate. The soft lullaby of if I go I’m goin momentarily stunning Jason. He knew that she'd find out where he went this morning. Having been stiff and in a rush to leave. The momentary stop of Jason was enough for Damian towns a hard hit into jason's face. Twisting him around and into the pile on the floor. Knocking all the wind from him. Jason slammed his head into damians nose, knocking him back due to the large cut on his nose.   
Jason kept delivering blow after blow into him, all the while screaming in his face. “YOU DID THIS!” “YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!”   
Bruce and the rest of everyone watched on in horror. Knowing if they intervene then Jason would shoot Damian then them all. The ringing of the phone shocking all of them. Bruce walked over to Tim and bent down to his ear. “Hack into jasons phone and put it over the loud speakers. You have 30 seconds before he kills Damian.”   
Tim ran over to the computers, furiously typing as his heart pounded so heavily he thought he would vomit. While he never truly liked Damian, he couldn’t sit and watch him die.   
The loud ringing around the room stoping both of the men. Jason pulling his now blood soaked hand high, but stopped as he heard a tearful cry was let out around the room. “D-dad? Please stop this, I-I know you’re doing this because you, you love me. But please don’t do this. I’ve lost enough people by knowing them. Please come home dad. I l-love you.” Tears filled jasons eyes at the sobs wrecked from her. Her hiccups between words clenching at his heart. He threw Damian to the ground, looking him in his now bloody eyes. “The only reason you’re alive, is because unlike you. I don’t want to break her heart.” And with that, he walked away. 

“What the fuck was that!” She yelled as Jason stepped into the door. Her heart pounding out of her chest. Her eyes stinging again as she looked at him. A busted lip and a black eye starting to Form. His nose had a large scrape across it. Broken caterpillar’s surrounding the cut. “I did what has to be done. Now we are done here I’m not to get into an argument with you.” He barked out. His stance tall and riged. “Oh hell no we aren’t! Do you have ANY idea how stupid that was?!” Tears were collecting in her eyes due to the anger and pain she felt. Her hands starting shaking due to it. “I said we are done here! I did what I had to do because HE HURT YOU!” At this point jason is right in front of her, towering over her. “NO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO SHIT! YOU DID IT BECAUSE THEY HURT YOU! YOU LET YOUR ANGER DRIVE YOU CONSTANTLY AND IT'S GONNA GET YOU KILLED ONE DAY! YOU'RE NOT INVINCIBLE BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A GUN AND ANGER ISSUES! Do you have ANY idea what could’ve happened! That wasn’t red hood killing robin. THAT WAS JASOJ TODD KILLING DAMIAN WAYNE! YOU COULDN'T GET OUT OF THAT AND YOU WOULD BE IN PRISON AND LEAVING ME LIKE EVERYONE FUCKING DOES!” Tears are streaming down her face as she spit out those words. Her hands now in balls as she shakes from sobs wrecking her. Tears falling down jasons face as his heart breaks as he hears the pain in her voice. Knowing that he hurt her this time.   
She fell down to the ground, Jason’s arms holding onto her before she hit. Sobs shook both of them as she clutched into him. “I’m so sorry bub. I did it because he hurt you so bad, I was so angry that I let my anger out and in turn hurt you. I’m so sorry.” Jason sobs out into her hair, his heart clenching, as if a bullet shot through his heart and the shards of glass embedded into it. “He hurt me so bad dad, but I can’t let you do something like that. I everyone in my life, I can’t lose you too.” Her sons slowing down slightly. Her head resting in his neck as they both lay on the ground. “I promise you won’t lose me.” 

Damian lies there in his bed, his head propped up from the multiple pillows that both Alfred and dick keep coming in to check if there's enough. His eye throbbing along with a general ache all around his body. His nose broken and bleeding. A large gash covered majority of his left cheekbone. The butterfly bandage doing little to help it.   
But those were all secondary to the pain he feels in his heart. How could he fall for someone so heavily. Each time he saw her, his heart pulled towards her. It felt as if she had a magical pull that drew him in. Her crystal clear eyes glowed whenever he’d stare into them. Each time she smiled, a light flutter of warmth filled his heart. Each laugh she let out, was like an angel singing to him. He wanted to continue doing anything to hear it again. It felt as if there was a magnetic field that she had. Whenever her soft skin touched his, it was like shocks filled him, but at the same time soothed him. How could someone, so incredible, be able to take out a knife or a gun, and kill another person? Someone that was so kinda and gracefully perfect, with a heart of the purest love, be capable of doing something as taking someone’s life?   
In his case, he was raised from birth to kill. If he hadn’t learned and accepted it, he would be killed himself. But she knows it’s wrong, right? God, why did this have to happen? What’s the point of this, falling so deeply for someone that you know is doing wrong, someone who is polar opposite to the person you fell for?damian gets up to go into the large bathroom. He flicks the light on and stairs himself in the crystal mirror. The room is quiet. Only the soft ring of the night outside can be heard. At least that was for everyone else. The sound of her agonizing scream that was ripped from her when the blade hit into her shoulder. The wrench of pain in her voice clouding his mind. The look of sheer pain and heartbreak gracing her face when she recited her once perfect life. Even knowing what she’s done, who he thought she was, what turned to be a lie, or at the very least not the full truth, it shot through his heart when watching the tears falling down her face. His heart breaking as he watched hers break. Knowing he did this to her. Jason was right, while she is a monster, who knows right from wrong, he broke her. All the while she broke him.  
Damian let out a yell as he smashed his hand into the mirror. Small shards of glass falling around him. The sting of the shards deep in his hand nothing compared to the pain in his heart as tears fall down his face. He ducks his head down and sobs overpower him. Small wails that he tries to keep in echoing around the room. His eyes burning and each cut on fire from the hot tears falling down his face. Why, why did he have to fall for her?

All the men are in silence, as they clean up the broken pieces around the room. The table was destroyed, all the papers strewn around the room, covered in blood. A large gasp leaves Tim, causing all of them to turn to him. “Guy, Jason said that she was his daughter right?” Bruce tilts his head slightly, remembering the blood curdling scream from Jason when the night happened. “Yes, why?” “It’s not his actual daughter. Guys, you need to come and take a look at this.”  
All the men gasp at what they see. The report did nothing to warn of the horrors that the crime photos gave. Alfred puts a shaky hand to his mouth. Tears collecting behind his shut eyelids. Tears stream down dicks face at what they see. The photos of her mother nothing but a bloody heap on the ground, barley recognizable as a human and not from a horrible accident. The photos of her father haunting even to them. Bones popping out of the skin and black bruising covering majority of the skin. But neither of those came close to the photos of what happened to her. Deep gashes so far in you can see bones popping out. The muscle was torn to shreds so heavily, it resembles what happens when flesh goes through a meat grinder. But what truly was the worst, was the deep gashes of the letter j and ha has all over her upper back.


	12. Chapter 12

Each day that goes by, his wounds start to heal. Bones start to go back into place, each cut scabbing over, some like the one on his cheekbone turning into another scar. Each time he lifts his body, Excruciating pain doesn’t flood him. Each step growing easier as the date go by. But the one thing that grows more painful, is his heart. Each time he thinks of her, a pain shoots through his heart as he remembers. Each time his face rubs across his silk pillowcase, it brings him back to the softness of her dress that she wore countless times. The feel of the warm bedding surrounding him reminding him of the warmth she had whenever she would hug or lean into him. Each night he dreams of her soothing laughter. But as if his brain wants him to suffer, he simultaneously hears her scream out when the blade cut into her back. The two images of her warm smile gracing her face, and the look of shear pain and hurt when he found her in the bathroom. Any touch to his lips reminding him of the feel of her lips on his. The warmth that once flooded him whenever he thought about her, now a deep pain, that almost feels hollow. Each day he sinks further and further into pain due to thinking of her. Pain and anger fueling him each time. ‘Why, why does she do it? She knows it’s not right. She knows the difference.’ He thinks. Thoughts flossing his head of the what if’s, all the times he should have known, and all the confusion flooding him. He had been raised from birth to kill, not knowing anything different until he was 10. She knows that she shouldn’t do this, that taking a life is not the answer. But she does it anyway. Why, why was the one person he fell for, had to be fighting the same battle, but on the other side?   
He’s very thankful, each person in the house coming to aid in his recovery. Tim even coming in to give him a bowl of pumpkin soup. And each one being either kind enough, or too afraid to bring up the situation at hand. That is until today.   
Damian sat in his bed as he red Thus Spoke Zarathustra. The soft tick of his clock, along with his breathing creating a soft background in the room. That is until footsteps come to his door. A soft knock of 3 and a pause, along with 2 more knocks telling him who is at the door. Since Damian was young and first living at the manor, he’s had a fear of someone coming into his room that he doesn’t know. Reminding him of the days when he’d be fast asleep, and a member coming in with sword in hand to train him as instructed by his mother. So each member of the family created their own specific knocks to alert him of their presence. Even though he’s learned over the years who it is by their footsteps, he finds it kind they keep the tradition up after all these years. The door opening as Damian turns his head to be greeted by dick. He had been staying for a few days to help with Damian, and to help on a case for their father. “Hey Damian, how you feeling today?” Dick asks, eying the sharp scab that runs down his cheekbone. “I’m feeling much better today, thank you.” Damian looks back down to his book as he says this. A sigh coming from his eldest brother. “No Damian, I mean, how are you feeling?” Dicks tone telling him exactly what he means. “I told you, I’m fine.” Damian says with a soft bite to his tone. Growing irritated at the fact that he’s asking. “Damian, you can’t keep bottling it up. We all see what’s going on, I get it. You don’t want to go to Bruce because, well the guy doesn’t know how to handle anything having to do with feelings. But I’m here, everyday. I see how this is bothering you. I hear you at night when you think nobody’s up. I see how much you’re hurting. I want to help you Damian.” Dick puts his hand on damians shoulder. His eyes pleading with him. “If it makes you feel better, no I’m not fine. I don’t want to talk about it because it’s just going to do absolutely nothing in the end. It’s not going to erase all the blood she’s laid on the ground. It’s not going to make me feel any better. I don’t need to lay out a sob story about this. I’ll get over it eventually. And until then, don’t ask Grayson.” Damians voice is void of any emotion, but with a venomous bite when he spoke of her. His eyes glued to his book the entire time. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t try.” Dick says as he leaves the room.

Damians feet briskly walk down the many steps to the cave, his suit already on apart from his mask. He enters the room and is met with dick and Tim at the computers, a large map on the screen as red dots appear on the screen.   
Bruce walks out in his full suit, his mask in his hands as he walks over to the computers. “Damian, I don’t think it’s a smart idea for you to go out tonight.” Bruce says as he eyes his son. His brow furrowed slightly. “It’s been a month father, I’m healed up and besides I know tonight is a hard one.” “I’m not talking about that, I know you’re fine physically.” Bruce says with his eyes glued to Damian. A sigh leaving Damian at this. “I’m perfectly fine. I’m not gonna let this one thing stop me from this. Besides, you do it all the time whilst seeing Selina and my mother.” “Fine.” 

Each day she wakes up, her mind grows darker and her heart shrinks into pain further. Her once bright sapphire eyes, a dull pale grey. Red rims her iris, and darkness’s covers around them. Her once glowing skin, a translucent sickly color. Her smile no longer reaching her eyes. Her once loud laughter, now nonexistent. The apartment falling into a silence, as if her lack of brightness has dimmed each end of it in a blanket of grey. She’s unable to cry after the first few days. As if her body can no longer produce tears to cascade down her face. But the pain in her heart growing to the point it covers her entire chest in a sharp stab. Is this what all those movies talked about? The feeling that all you want is to bring back all the memories that are neatly tucked in your mind, memories that once filled her with warmth and glee, now a shooting stab as it cracks through her from the inside. All she wants is to forget. Forget the way his emerald green eyes looked into hers with the purest form of admiration and joy. How whenever she made a joke, he’d fight the ever persistent smile that grew on his face, until he finally caved and let out a chuckle. In the beginning, he was on edge a lot, almost looking to hide the brightness inside of him. When they kissed, it’s as if she strung fairy lights along his spine, and they lit from the inside out. Each time she thinks about him, a pain shoots through her each time. His last words echoing in her mind. Causing the pain to return. But she didn’t want to stop thinking of all the times they had. She wished that she could go into her mind, and live in there like a bubble. Be back to the days his hands held onto hers as they walked to the park, to the days when he’d sit beside her and drape his coat across her. She was never cold when he was beside her, but she loved the heavy weight and sent that enclosed around her from it. All she wants, is to forget the pain. But live in the past when he looked at her like she hanged the sun each morning. 

A soft knock comes through the door. Alerting Jason of the one person he could think of to help. He opens the door and is met with firey red hair, and enticing green eyes. “Thank you so much for coming, I know it was such a short notice with how busy you are-“ “Jason.” Artemis puts her hand on his shoulder, her eyes locked with his. “It’s not a problem. After you told me what happened, I would come regardless of what I was doing. Now, where is she?” A soft smile plays on her face, a slight blush dusting his face. “She’s in her room, again, thank you.” “Again, it’s not a problem jason.”  
Sandys eyes are drawn away from her notepad to the door, a soft knock is then Accompanied by the door opening. There stands Artemis, her hair tied up in a tight bun but with one small bit hanging off the side. A crisp white top and black pants is worn rather than her usual batling attire. “Hey sweetheart, what are you up to?” A sigh leaves sandy as she looks up at her. Her eyes are puffy and dark, exhaustion clear in her face. “Dad asked you to come by didn’t he?” Artemis sighs and looks away from her. “He’s worried about you, you are his little girl after all.” Sandy sets her notepad down on her bedside table, slowly sitting up against the wall next to her and tucks her knees up to her chin. Artemis comes and sits beside her, her eyes brimming with tears that refuse to shed down her tired face. “I don’t know what to do. All I want is to go back, go back to when he looked at me like I poked holes in the sky to make the stars. I miss how warm he was whenever I’d sit beside him. I miss the way I’d make a stupid joke, he’d fight the smile that was so clear on his face and then he’d break. I miss everything.” A sob leaves her, her voice hiccuping as she tries breathing. “B-but at the same time, I wish I never met him. I-I let him make me so happy. I-I hurt so much whenever I think about him. It’s like this deep, sharp stab that trickles out of my chest and onto the rest of my body. It’s the pain that knowing it’s only a memory and that it’ll never happen again. I want to forget everything. But at the same time, I miss how happy he made me. God the look on his face when he saw me. And-and that, he called me a monster.” Sobs now falling like rivers down her face, her voice horse and her eyes tired but filled with endless tears. Artemis puts her arms around her, letting her cry in her chest. “You’re not what he said sweetheart. You gotta remember that he’s hurt too. You both are on different sides fighting the same battle. I don’t know him well, but from what I do know, he lashes out when he’s hurt. Give it some time. It hurts right now and that’s okay. It’s okay to hurt. It’s what shows the level of love and care you still have. You’re both loving, but stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. You didn’t let what happen to you make you cold. You didn’t let it kill your good heart and soul. Just your heart alone, could defeat any Amazon I know. Trust in me, it will be better one day.” Sandy lays back down onto her bed, looking away from her, her eyes still filled with tears. “I can’t tell if it’ll get better, or that I’ll grow used to it.” Artemis sighs, bending down and placing a kiss to her forehead. “Time will tell sweetheart.” And with that, she leaves the room. 

As sandy approaches her door, she hears the muffled sounds of voices from the other room. Her heart beats faster as she tries to listen in, but the voices are drowned out by the sound of the tv playing. It sounds as if Jason and Roy are there, but there’s more than them. She slowly opens her door, her head peering out of the door and into the kitchen. She walks out slowly, holding her breath as she approached the living room. Her heart beating loudly in her chest. Thst is until she enters the doorway to the living room, confusion taking place as she eyes what could only be described as the biggest blanket fort in the living room. All furniture is covered with multiple blankets and pillows. Before she can do anything, a loud cours of yells startle her, causing her to let out a large scream. She grabs a hold of a small picture frame beside her and throws it, causing it to hit against, Roy? The large redhead clutching his groin and falling to the ground, letting out a pained groan. “Goood fuck me, you couldn’t have aimed s little higher or lower? I might want kids one day.” Jason lets out a large laugh at this, a larger, more deep laugh is heard beside her, and when she turns, she’s met with a large chest and a bone crushing hug. “Bizarro have not missed young angel! Bizarro hate young angel!” “Alright big guy I love you too, now you gotta let me go okay? I can’t breathe.” Bizarro lets go of her abruptly, his hands on her shoulders looking at her in fear. “Me not sorry! Bizarro want to hurt!” A soft smile covers her face as she looks at the large Kryptonian. “I know big guy, don’t worry.” She looks around the room, Artemis standing with a large smile on her face with a box in her hand. Roy is still on the ground in a fetal position, and Jason looking at her with a soft pleading smile. 

“I’m legit only doing this because I love you.” “Arty, hand over the gold glitter please.” Jason wonders is sandy and Artemis were some witches at this moment. What was supposed to be a fun night of movies, food and family time, has turned into both girls putting makeup on him. No wait, he does remember how it started.   
Over the last close to 2 years being the daughter of Jason, sandy had mastered the art of the puppy eyes. And with just one look from her, and a look that matched hers from Artemis, he knew his manly persona was out the door.  
As sandy applies the sparkling gold to his lids, she can’t help but have a giant smile on her face. Her father, who is one of the manliest men she’s ever met, is letting her do this just to make her happy. She feels close to tearing up, she’s known he loves her dearly. But the fact that she lets him do these things, and throws an entire sleepover with what is now her family, moves her heart so greatly, it causes tears to threaten.   
“Okay I just need one more thing, where’s that red gloss? Ah! Right here!” Sandy takes the goopy gloss and applies it to jasons matte red painted mouth. The blue in his eyes are highlighted due to the rose gold Smokey eyes along with fluttery lashes. His cheeks flushed with a hint of rosy rouge. He had even let her pluck his eyebrows for the final affect to be perfect. Refusing to admit to how badly his eyes watered due to it. His lips a deep glossy red to finish the look. Both girls had wide smiles covering their faces. “You look reeeaall pretty dude.” Jason turns to his right, sitting beside him is Roy with a shit eating grin covering his face. That is until sandy lets out a small chuckle. “Oh if you think so, then lets give you a makeover next!” 

Jason and Roy had Donned many outfits in their lives. They thought when they were the sidekicks to both green arrow and Batman were the most embarrassing things they’ve worn, were nothing compared to this.   
Jason would a skin tight, deep plunging v neck dress that he prays to god wasn’t his daughters and stiletto black heels and a very crappy long black wig that looks like it’s from 1985. He doesn’t ever want to remember all the maneuvers he had to do to as the girls put it, ‘tuck.’   
Roy was just as embarrassed as his best friend. Wearing a very tight black crop top that he swears would give a nip slip if he badly raised his arms. To cover his lower half, he wore what he could only describe as the tiniest skirt he’s ever seen in his life. He swore that he might as well just be naked due to how small the fabric was. Thigh high white heeled boots covered his legs to his knees. And a bright little mermaid wig to top it all off.   
Both men looked at one another in pitty, knowing neither one will ever live this down. But knowing that this will make sandy happy, they gave a silent nod and walked out into the living room. 

Both men walk out into the living room together, swaying their hips to the beat of toxic. Both girls let out a yell and a hard laugh, as they watch both men walk in strutting their stuff like it’s nobody’s business.   
Both Artemis and sandy couldn’t contain their laughter as they watched both men dance impressively well. With both men doing a horrible job at lip syncing to the song as well. They couldn’t keep the tears flowing out from laughter once the dance was finished, Jason having done a full split and saying “I’ll kill you all except sandy if you speak of this to anyone.” 

Jason and Artemis sat together on the floor, watching fondly at the sight in front of them. Bizarro had fallen asleep on the couch laying flat on his back. And sandy lay flat on his chest, her small size compared to his massive body making her look miniature in size. The faint smile on her face as she curled up into him causing both of them to chuckle. “You’ve done a great job Jason.” He turns to look at her, brow slightly raised and head tilted to the side. “What makes you think that?” He asks. “All that you do for her, you would walk to the ends of the earth and beyond for her. The love you have for her, and give her, shows how much she means to you.” Jason looks down at his lap at this, a faint smile on his face. “I just can’t help but feel like I’m fucking up all the time.” “I’ll be honest, you fuck up a lot.” This causes Jason to chuckle. “But, one thing you haven’t is being a parent. Sure, you messed up when you lied to her about your true past, I’ll still never understand why you did that.” Jason lets out a large sigh at this. “It’s because, everyone who gets involved with that family personally, they all get hurt or killed. I was just so scared that it would happen to her, and it did.” A tear falls down his cheek at the confession. She wipes it away from his face, bringing his face from looking down to her eyes. “It’s not the family that has that Jason. It’s our line of work, they don’t have a curse your on them that makes everyone there get hurt. It’s a fact of life. You need to stop worrying so much. I get it, you don’t want her hurt. But the more you pull her away so she won’t, the more she’ll run. She was lied to keep safe enough from her parents. And about them, they still are your family. I know, you’re hurt for what they did to you. But they still care about you. You just never let them try. Family is everything. When you and someone you love are hurt or in danger, family is what protects you. And don’t worry about not being good enough to take care of her. She’s done such a transformation since I met her, and that’s all because of you. You’re an amazing father Jason.” Tears stream down his face now, the last line causing the majority of them. “Thank you, so much.” 

Both of them knew they would see each other again. It would take a naive fool to think that they would never see one another again. But that didn’t prepare them for tonight.   
“Robin, I need you to get past the first 3 guards at the door.” “Got it.” Damian silently creeped up behind them, taking them out within seconds. Bruce came down shortly after, having been watching from afar. Both men enter the bank silently. Surveillance Footage confirmed two faced and his men were behind the current robbery. They both grapple up to two separate gargoyles on the walls. Watching over the men as they frantically run around similar to chickens due to the alarm going off. “Two faces thugs won’t hear us over the alarms. Be quick and hard.” Damian noded over to his father.  
Damian dropped down onto 4 guards, taking them out all at once. “ITS THE BAT AND ROBIN!” All hell broke loose when one of the men spotted him. Men cane running to both of them as they took each one out.   
Damian ran up to one of them who was grabbing for his fallen gun, but before he could reach him, a shot was heard and the man fell to the ground. Blood spewing out of his head and onto the floor. Damian whipped his head around, spotting the one person he hoped he wouldn’t see tonight. 

Guns firing and alarms going off fill the outside of the bank. Both sandy and jason jumping off their bikes and running in as fast as they can. They spot 5 guards in the entrance of the bank, knowing they were there to stop from anyone getting in or out. Jason looked over to her, nodding his head to her to signal her to take them out.   
She ran over to the men, taking out her hunters knife and slitting the first man's stomach. She then jumped up onto the seconds mans thigh, swinging her leg around his head whilst simultaneously swinging her left leg around his left arm. Slitting his throat as she swung her body around his arm and onto the third mans body, stabbing into his jugular as she took him down to the ground. She eyes the next two men and ran over, sliding down to the ground and swinging her foot into their legs, knocking both men to the ground. She took her knife and slashed both of their throats in the process. She looked behind her to Jason, nodding her head and running in.   
She knew he’d be there, but that didn’t stop the pain in her heart when she watched him from afar.   
She watches as he takes out men left and right, she can’t help but just freeze up when she watches him glide through the crowd of men so fluently, as if the wind itself was guiding him.   
She watches as he runs up to a man, but she sees the gun in his hand about to aim for his head. Her heart pounds out of her as she raises her gun and shoots the man in the head. Damian turns to her direction. And even with his mask, she knows he sees her. A pain shoots through her heart as she watches him make what could only be the slightest hint of pain grace his face, before he turns away from her.   
A sharp pain floods through his heart as he sees her, gun in hand, just looking at him. He turns and runs the other direction towards the vaults.   
She runs after him, seeing that he’s running into a large group of armed men. Knowing he’s not thinking straight she runs in, taking out men as she goes that he didn’t get to.   
She sees him in the middle of 15 men, 7 of them with guns, 8 without. She grabs her knife and takes out 4 of the armed men. Then going after 3 unarmed men in her way.   
He watches her as she glides through each men, knife skillfully taking out each men without her getting hit once. “I’VE GOT THIS!” He yells out to her, growing angrier by the second of seeing her trying to help him. “YEAH TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE IT!” She yells back, growing even more irritable due to the fact that he’s angry at her trying to help him.   
Both of them are back to back as they take out each men coming towards them. They both look at one another as all the men drop to the ground. Though they can’t see their eyes, pain paints both of their faces.   
They both run out of the room, sprinting towards their partners. They keep looking at one another when they hear them yell, eyeing them as they both work their hardest to take out the ever flossing of men.   
It’s as if time, sound, and sight of the room stops when she sees a man raise his gun, and aim at him. “ROBIN!” She screams out when she sees the bullet fly out of the gun, and into his side. He lets out a large cry of pain as he drops to the ground. Time slows down and anything around her is black as she sprints over to him. It’s like her legs are in slow motion as tears gather in her eyes and spill onto her mask. Her chest bursting out of her chest as she runs.   
When she reaches him, she sees the blood soaking his suit. The red panel of his suit a darker red from it. It thankfully didn’t hit any artery’s as it’s not spewing out. She crouches down to his, his face contorting in pain. She reaches for his shoulders and hip, trying her hardest to get him up without putting any pressure to the wound. “Come on! I need to get you out of here!” She yells out. She slowly brings him up, putting his arm around her shoulders, and varying the brunt of his weight as she moves to the outside.   
They reach the entrance to the bank, him groaning in pain the further they get. His steps growing slower as his body tries falling to the ground. “Come on robin, were almost there! Just a little bit more okay?” She pleads our, he lets out a large groan as he takes a few more steps.   
They reach the outside, the chill in the air sending him to the ground. He lets out a pained yell as he tries falling down, she reaches and brings his weight into her arms and she tries dragging him as safely as possible to the grass. Her muscles screaming due to his much larger weight.   
She sets him down onto the ground, a weak groan leaving him when he lays down. His hand had been clutching his wound the entire time. Blood slowly trickling past his palms. Her heart beating rapidly as she watches him. His once red flushed face taking on an almost pale colorless tone. She reaches and takes the mask from his face to know if he’s passed out or not. His usually alert forest green eyes are slowly closing. She reaches around and takes off her leather jacket. The inside having cloth to fight off the cold, and for times like this.   
She slowly takes his hand away from his wound, and instantly applies the jacket to it. A groan breaking through him due to the pain. His face scrunches up and he bares his teeth. “I know I know it hurts, but I need to stop the blood.” She pleads out. She takes her knife and cuts away the middle of his suit, having trouble due to the material. She opens it and puts the cloth inside his suit. Another groan leaving him.   
His eyes blink slowly, alarming her as he’s having trouble staying awake. She uses her other hand up to his cheek, cupping it. “Hey hey hey, stay awake for me okay? Look at me.” He opens his eyes and watches her, the once angry scowl on his face gone, now looking tired and almost pleading. “Everything is gonna be okay.” She reaches for his other arm, pressing the button on his arm and brings it to her mouth. “Batman, robin has been shot. We’re outside near the large oak tree. Try and hurry he’s blacking out!” “Men are surrounding us. I’ll come as fast as I can angel.” She lets go of his arm, again bringing her hand to his face to keep him awake. His cheek is warm to the touch. Bringing her back to-she can’t think about it due to the pain it shoots through her.   
She stays there with him for what feels like eternity. Her heart pounding in her chest each time his eyes close. “Hey hey hey stay with me, please. I’m gonna make sure you get out of this. Just please stay with me okay.” At this point she has removed her mask due to the tears flossing down her face. He’s having trouble keeping his eyes open, scaring her each time.   
Tears stream down her face the more his eyes shut, a pain that she only felt when she watched both her parents die flooding her. “Please, robin promise me you won’t go! Please promise me!” She yells out. A tear falls down from his eye, she wipes it away as more tears fall. “I-I promise.” He weakly groans out. A smile graces her face, tears still falling. But the small response from him slightly soothing her pained heart. The moment dying when he lets out a large pained yell. She looks down and sees blood soaking faster through her jacket. She reaches for his arm again and presses down onto the speaker. “HOW MANY MORE DO YOU HAVE!” “We have a handful of guys left!” “GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND LET MY DAD HANDLE THE REST! PLEASE THIS ONE TIME! ROBIN IS DYING!” She screams out into the speaker.   
She watches as Batman runs out of the building. Bruce running faster as he sees his son laying on the ground. He crouched down to him, grabbing for the jacket. Sobs wreck her as she watches as Bruce tries stopping the blood. “Here’s the key,go to the tumbler and in the backseat there’s a bag. Go get it and bring it back.” Bruce says urgently. She nods and sprites towards it. Unlocking it and flying into the back, sporting the bag, grabbing it and running as fast as she can back to them.   
“Okay go in and grab the gauze.” She grabs it and hands it to Bruce, she watches it in amazement as it fuses to his skin. “Something I had made when your father was robin. It’s reinforced with a technology that combines with the skin to stop blood from leaking out. From the looks of it, it didn’t hit anything vital. It just ripped through the flesh and muscles.” “Then why is he nearly passing out!” She says to Bruce. Not understanding how a superficial gash could cause him to nearly die. “Maybe it was because his heart rate was and is escalated. The adrenaline levels decreasing, the pounding of his heart along with the blood loss could cause him to pass out.” Both of them look down as they hear him let out a groan. He looks around and spots his father first. He then turns and sees her face. Relief flossing her knowing that he’s alright. “I need to get him back to the tumbler and to the cave to make sure everything is alright.” Bruce says. “Here let me help you get him back in.” She goes to tech for him but he moves out of the way. “Get away from me.” He groans out. Pain shoots through her chest at his words. “Damian I’m trying to hel-“ “DON'T call me that! I don’t need help from somebody like you!” After all the pain she felt that night, his words shoot through her heart harder than anything else had. Tears fall down her face as it feels like pain is swarming through her, trickling from her chest outwards. “Fine. I was just trying to help you is all.” She says, getting up and running. Running as far as she can from him.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft hum leaves her as she wakes, the soft plush of her blanket creating a soft warmth that surrounds her. She opens her eyes and is met with a soft glow of the sun peaking through the blinds of her window. The glow creating a lovely warmth of light throughout her room.   
A soft hum is heard from outside her door, growing more clear along with soft footsteps. A faint knock to her door is heard before it opens, Jason walking in with a faint smile and tray of food. His hair is a total mess, having grown out slightly with Unruly curls. Clad in black pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. His smile growing larger at the sight of her awake. “Haapy birthday too yoouu. Happy birthday too yoouu. Happy birthday dear sandy, happy birthday to yoouu.” He sang softly, a small laugh leaving her as she brightly watches him sing. She had heard him sing multiple times, loving every second due to his incredible voice. But whenever he saw her, he’d stop immediately. She was glad to see he had even done that small bit in front of her.   
She sat up in her bed, Jason scooting his large body underneath her covers with her, setting the tray on both their laps. A small gasp leaving her at what he brought. A bowl filled with yogurt that had been neatly filled with bananas, strawberries, granola and blueberries. 2 slices of bread with peanut butter. And a glass of cranberry juice. “Is it-“ “it’s chunky peanut butter.” She turns her body to the side, hugging him tightly. The action almost making him spill the entire breakfast. He wraps his arms around her, a soft laugh from him shaking her slightly. “Thank you so much dad.” She mumbles in his chest. A large smile covering his face. “You’re welcome bub.”   
They both sat in bed as they both ate their meals. Her going straight for her parfait. “Are you gonna eat anything?” She asks. “I already ate, I’ve been up since about 5 o’clock.” “What’d you have?” A soft smile etched on his face at her question. “I had eggs and toast.” A soft laugh leave her at his answer. “You and you’re bread.” “Hey, your thing is yogurt, my thing is bread.” They both start laughing, finding humor in their love for yogurt and bread. 

“Okay now that you’re 19, we must culture you in one of the greatest things in cinematic history.” A laugh leaving her as she watches him crouched in front of the tv, looking like a large Gollum. “And what would that be?” She asks as she watches him press play on the DVD player. “Star Trek.”   
A large laugh leaves her, turning to Jason who is trying to hold In his laughter. “Not now doctor.” She says, his face breaking as he bursts out a large laugh. 

“You guys didn’t have to do all of this for me.” Tears fill her eyes as she says this, some cascading down her face due to what she walked in to see. The kitchen that usually only has a small table, a fridge, and some cabinets is filled with white and red balloons. 4 gift wrapped boxes varying in size sit neatly beside the table. There sat Roy, Artemis, bizaro sat in there large bean bag, not being able to sit at one of the wooden seats, and Jason, standing with a large smile on his face. She had fallen asleep on the couch some 3 hours prior. Huddled comfortably with her blanket and pillows around her. He had successfully picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. A faint smile on his face as he watched her let out slow breaths and truly look at peace. “But we wanted to hun, it’s your birthday after all.” Artemis says as she goes and hugs her, a sob leaving sandy when her arms wrapped around her.   
Her last birthday, was nothing like the one tonight.

It has been only 8 months since Jason had adopted her, helping to train her for a year at that point. The day was coming closer each day, and each day she dreaded it.   
It was the day before her birthday, a cold autumn night and they both were up on the roof sparing. She had been hoping he wouldn’t remember, but as fate would have it, he did. “Okay let’s call it a night.” He says slightly out of breath. Where he had the muscle and force, she was significantly smaller and more flexible. Being able to get out of his grip and out of the way to take him down. Where she didn’t have the strength to take him down, she used his strength and hits against him. They both walk over to the door to the roof, walking down the staircase and into their apartment. Slowly the apartment was coming more into a home, having just gotten a tv and a few rugs due to the hardwood flooring being so cold.   
They walk into the kitchen, grabbing leftovers from the previous night when jason invited his friend Artemis over, it had started out uncomfortable. With sandy mostly staying in her room, still awkward and aloof around Jason. While their bond had definitely improved, it still was awkward when it came time for their personal lives. But Artemis truly seemed nice, having knocked on her door and asked if she would join them for a movie. Sandy had agreed, sitting beside Jason on the small sofa, and ultimately had ended up falling asleep on Jason. Not knowing the large smile on jasons face seeing the young girl so peaceful.   
They both stood in front of the counter, eating their pasta silently. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence that typically filled the room, but rather a calm one. She let out a yawn, looking at the clock and seeing it was 10 o’clock. Panic filled her, in fear that he’d remember and want to do something with her in the next few hours. “Hey, I’m gonna head to bed okay?” She said, Jason looking over to her with a sad smile, “okay, get some rest.” He gave her a small hug goodnight. And she headed into her room, climbing into bed, and fell asleep.   
She felt a slight tapping on her arm, opening her eyes and grabbing for her picture frame by her bed, held over her head ready to hit, but stopping when she saw what woke her. There sat Jason, with a small cupcake in hand and a lone candle sticking out of it. And a small smile covered his face. “Thought I’d come in to wish you a happy birthday, probably wasn’t a good idea to wake you up like that.” He said, with a small chuckle. “I-thank you. How did you-?” “I have a copy of your birth certificate in my room, is in with all the adoption papers. And besides, how could I forget? Today’s your 18th birthday?” “I just, I haven’t celebrated since-“ “I know, since what happened. I know how it feels, I didn’t start celebrating mine until just a year ago.” She tilted her head at this, not understanding why he wouldn’t. “Why’s that?” She asks. A sigh leaves him until he looks down to the foot of her bed. “A lot of stuff happened to me. And for years I wasn’t ever able to do it, I had a messed up life, and until last year, I never wanted to do it. I wanna celebrate with you, and I can tell you didn’t want to either. I don’t want you to end up like me, not wanting to celebrate because of what’s happened to you. To this day I feel uncomfortable when Roy wishes me happy birthday. And besides, you’re an adult now!” Tears fill her eyes and she lets out a small laugh. Setting the cupcake on her nightstand and hugging Jason tightly. She sobs in his neck as he hugs her closer. “Thank you, so much.” “It’s no problem bub, now, let's go celebrate with a movie.” 

The night was truly amazing, everyone had sang her happy birthday, had her blow out 19 candles, 2 of which had been trick candles that kept lighting back up. That was until Bizarro had seen the frustration on her face, and slammed his fist into the cake. Spewing it everywhere and making everyone laugh. So everyone sat there and enjoyed their mushed up cake, and laughed and joked around, truly feeling like a family.   
First box came from Roy, when she opened it, it contained all of the resident evil games, from the originals to the remake ones. She hugged him tightly, having wanted to play them with him for a while due to them playing games on a weekly basis.   
The second one came from bizarro, it had opted to be what was originally a Superman plushie, has been painted by hand to resemble himself. “It much uglier now than it was.” He said, a large laugh erupting out of the room from everyone.   
The second box was from Artemis, it was smaller than the others but heavier than the last. And when she opened it, tears collected in her eyes. There lay in cloth, a black hunters knife with rope wrapped around the handle, with her insignia on a button on the front. The blade was pristine, having a shine when she lifted it. “I had it made custom for you. It’s made of one of the strongest materials on earth. Able to cut through bone in a single slash.” Sandy set the knife back in the box, and looked up at heritage tear filled eyes. “Thank you,I love it so much.”  
The last one was from Jason, it was a small box, the smallest one out of all of them. Jason stood there, shaking slightly as he watched her open it, a small gasp and tears fell down her face when she saw what it was. It was a pure red heart locket. It had a metallic finish to it and had small intricate details in it. But that wasn’t what made tears stream down her face, it was what was inside. The locker opened to 4 photos. First one being the day jason signed the adoption papers. Tears were filling both their eyes in the photo, hugging righting with the largest smiles on their faces. In jason's hands he held the papers clear in the photo. That was one of the best days of her life.   
The next one was from the fair, when they had been high up in the Ferris wheel. It was like she could relive the day like it was just yesterday.  
The third photo was the first day she had gone out with the outlaws, everyone stood around her. Jason was directly behind her, with Roy and Artemis behind him with bizarro in the back. Everyone had been suited up ready to go, and you could clearly see everyone, apart from jason due to his helmet, with large smiles. Truly feeling like one large family.  
The last one is truly the one to cause tears to fall down her face. There stood her and her parents. It was her 15th birthday. Both parents hugging her tightly, smiles beaming at the camera. Not knowing that just 3 months later, they would be gone.   
She hugged jason tightly to her, tears falling down both their faces. “I-I don’t know what to say.” She sobs into his chest. She never thought he’d get her something like this, having thought he’d get her a new weapon or something for her suit. But one question still remained. “But, why did you add the last one?” She asked. “Because, I might be your dad now, but they’re still your parents. I’m so happy I found you, you literally keep me going each day. But I still want you to remember who you are fighting for. Family. They are still your family no matter what. And I wanted to have that made for you, so whenever you’re doubting, or feel alone, you open that to see your family and those who love you. And I never want you to forget them. I never took photos of my parents when Bruce took me in. And now, I hardly remember what they look like. Keep those memories with you, so you never forget your way.” Years fell out of everyone’s eyes at his speech, even bizarro has let out a few as he brought everyone into a large hug. “Okay now, we’ve got a dinner I got booked for ya in half an hour, so go get ready.” Jason said, she turned to bizarro, “go have sad time with family. I go find family too. Small angel and I can have bizarro day soon!” Everyone laughed, truly feeling the love and joy in the air brought to them by her. 

Damian ran as fast as he could, jumping from one building to the next to grab one of the last remaining criminals from the bank robbery him and Bruce just ended. He almost made it to the man, until he heard a laugh. It stopped him dead in his tracks as he looked down, pain flooding in his heart at what he saw. There walked sandy with Jason, Roy, and Artemis. She was, beautiful. Wearing a long sleeve black cocktail dress, with red heels and red lipstick. She was walking along with her head thrown back laughing. It shot a pain through his heart at just how happy she looked. Memories of him making her laugh like that, making her smile and watching the utmost joy cover her face. He wondered why she was so dressed up tonight. And then he remembered what today was.   
They sat on the ground, sitting beside one another with his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder. Having just had a small picnic near the pond, playing with Titus and the small ducks. Today had been his 19th birthday. He asked her if they could go back to the same park they met at, he had been shocked when he saw her with a picnic basket and blanket. Today had been one of the best ones he’s had. Having skipped out on having a large party or gala, no extravagant evenings or day. Just getting to spend time with her. He turned to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. A soft smile made her face look even more breathtaking, her hair messy due to the many times he had run his fingers through it. He noticed overtime that whenever she liked stressed or sad, that if he just ran his fingers through her hair delicately, it would bring a smile to her face and calm her. “Hey, you actually never told me when your birthday is?” He asked, he knew they were around the same age, her telling him their first date she was 18. She looked up at him, the same smile was there, and her cheeks dusted with red fur to the chill air of autumn starting. “My birthday is actually coming up, it’s September 15.” A smile covered his face, “well then, looks like I’ve got to make sure my schedule is free that day then.” A faint red dusted her cheeks further, looking up at him with her eyebrow raised. “And why’s that?” She asks, a small chuckle leaving damian as he gazed down at her. “Well you just made my birthday the best one I’ve ever had. I’ve gotta make sure I make yours just as amazing. And besides, why wouldn’t I wanna spend a day celebrating the life of the most beautiful and breathtaking woman in the world?” A small smirk covered his face as he says this. She ducked her head down and into his chest at this, “Damian.” She wines as she smashes her face into his chest. He chuckles as he brings her in closer, kissing the top of her forehead, causing her to let out another wine. He pulled her face out of his chest, crimson red covering her face. He held her chin in his fingers, keeping her face close to his. A smile covered both their faces as their eyes gazed into one another’s. “What? It’s nothing but the truth?” A small giggle drips out of her as she puts her face in his neck, causing Damian to smile as he watched the large smile on her face grow. 

Tears filled his eyes as he watched her. He had everything planned for the day. He was gonna take her out to their usual coffee shop, flowers in hand wearing the same attire he wore on their first date. He’d then take her all over the city, to the peer, to the park, anywhere she had wished he would take her that day. But what he truly was planing for was later when the sky had darkened, moon high up in the shy as stars danced in the blackness of the night. He was going to take her to a pond outside of Gotham, the sky so clear and when the moon was high in the sky, it shined over the water. He was going to have a small picnic Uber one of the many trees right beside the water. With white Christmas lights stung around the blanket, to give a soft glow to the area. Plush silk blankets and pillows surrounding them,with an easel and canvas and a chair, he’d have her wear a dress he had brought in the backseat of his car. It was an ivory chiffon dress that cascades down her body. He’d have her lay there, dress sprawled out as she layer there as he painted her. Making her truly look like an angel sent to him from the heavens. That night they would lay there, laying under the stars, wrapped up in one another. And right before they fall asleep, as they lay there together, under the covers with the lights and the moon giving a soft radiant glow to them, he would ask her to be his.  
Now he looked down at the girl he had planned on making his tonight. The girl who stole his heart, the girl who made him the happiest man alive, walk without him, a large smile on her face, a smile that he didn’t cause. He watched as his heart broke further, watching the girl who stole his heart, but broke it at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

The smell of burgers and general grease wafted the room as soon as Jason and her stepped in. The sound of workers and people muffling the busy cars right outside. They both took their usual seat in the back, preferring to be there rather than up front. Each Sunday Sandy and Jason took what they call their, ‘dad daughter day’ and went out to eat here. Jason took her to the ever so famous bat burger the day he adopted her, and ever since then they come once a week. Maybe not the healthiest thing they could do, but with all the physical activity they do they never worry. But this night in particular was a special night for them.   
They always joked about the red hood hotdog, usually getting it and finding it funny that out of all the foods, they chose a hot dog. Well after almost a year being out alongside Jason on patrol, people started noticing her. She was called ‘the red hoods robin.’ And it was announced the popular food chain would be adding a side dish to the red hood dog, a side of archangel wings. They both laughed as they got them because they were in fact just the wings.   
They both sat and enjoyed their respected meals, joking around as they usually do. Both of them enjoying themselves and truly just feeling like a father and his daughter. 

They both finish their meals after some time, walking out back to his bike. She turns to him, grabbing her helmet and placing it on. “Hey since it’s still early, wanna go to the pier?” He asks, usually they would only go out to dinner. But they decided to go out earlier than normal, having not to go out tonight due to their promise to spend the day as normal as possible. “Sure, I don’t think I’ve been there before?” She replies, wondering if she had been there before as a child. She isn’t able to recall a time she had been before, possibly during the night with Jason but never during the day when she was able to see. 

And that’s where they spent most of their day. The pier hadn’t been that large but they made do. They threw rocks, watched as all the many boats swam by, and walked around. As the day grew to evening, and the already cool air became more noticeable, the chill in the air swam around their clothes, they decided to head home. 

Never did they think walking into the once lonely and blank apartment that they now called home, would look like it did now. The walls that once were blank that held photos, now all torn to shreds. Glass and wood Scattered around the floor.the wood coffee table they just got, broken into shards of wood. Their tv broken on the ground. Their couch, cut up to pieces. Everything they had built, broken.   
Shock and disbelief filled them along with a dick feeling in their stomach. Their hearts dropping but accelerating as it set in. Someone has found them.   
Jason turns to her, tears filling her eyes, handing her his gun. “Go look in every room. If you hear anything, scream as loud as you can.” She nods her head, grabbing the gun and slowly walking out of the living room.   
Jason looks around the room, looking for any clue whatsoever of who could have done this. And Jason got his answer, Nestled in between the cracked floorboards near the broken couch. Horror filled him as his stomach and heart felt as though they both would expel from his body. 

He grabs for his phone, dread filling him as sweat beads down his forehead. This goes against everything he’s built up to do in the last 3 years. His mind screaming at him not to do this. That it’ll only end in pain. But that one voice, the one that screamed at him the moment he saw her over the ledge, the one who screamed at him to help her, the one who told him to protect her, made the answer for him as he dialed the memorized number.   
“Hello? Who is this?” Said Bruce, jason's heart dropping into his stomach. Feeling panic rise up to his neck. Bruce asked who is it again, an edge to his voice now. Jason lets out a shaky breath, he has to do this, for her. “This is the last number I thought I’d call. But this is my only option I have.” “J-Jason? I-I how did you rem-” “don’t you remember a part of my training was to memorize this number. I couldn’t forget it if I tried. Now cut the crap with the shock bruce. I, have to ask you for something.” “What is it?” Jason swallowed the pit forming in his throat. “Our apartment, it was broken into. Everything, and I mean everything, is broken. I sent her to go search around here and out back. I-I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought I could protect her. But I know I can’t. Not by myself. It-it’s bad Bruce. I need her to stay there for a while, I can’t be out there trying to figure out what to do whilst also trying with everything in me to protect her. We’ll be there in an hour. If we aren’t there by 10, come looking for us.” “I’ll have alfred ready one of the rooms. But Jason, what about her and-“ “I’ll talk to her. I’m one of the only people she’ll listen to.” Bruce sighs. “See you in an hour.” Jason hangs up the phone, ready for the hell he's about to walk into.   
“Did you find anything?” Jason asks as he steps into the room. Tears filling his eyes as he sees her once beautifully decorated room, torn upside down in shambles. “I didn’t, it’s like they wiped everything clean of evidence. Hey, what’s wrong dad?” It’s as if they are so in tune with one another that they can read by just their face that there’s something wrong. Her big blue eyes wide as she looks at him. He lets out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to do this. But there’s nothing else I can do.” “What is it?” She asks, putting her hand on his arm. “I know I’ve always said how strong, and capable you are. And you always will be. But, this is something even I’m scared of. I, I need you to stay at the manor for a while.” Her once worried face, turns to disbelieve and anger. “What? You can’t be serious dad. Don’t you remember he’s-“ “yes. I know he’s there. But this isn’t a debate. I can’t be out there looking around and finding out who did this.” Anger bubbles up her throat. Her hands shaking by her sides. “And I’ve been fighting alongside you for over a year. And I went under the radar for another year on the streets. Do you have ANY idea how much it’ll hurt to live there with him there!” “AND DONT YOU THINK IT HURTS ME TO PUT YOU THERE!? Don’t you think it makes my blood boil to have to stay under the same roof as the boy who broke my daughters heart? Don’t you think I’d do ANYTHING to find another place to bring you? I would’ve already done it if I could. These people aren’t just regular robbers. They found out our identity, found where we live, and recanted this entire place. For all we know they could’ve bugged the entire building! I’d do anything to keep you from them. But I know that they are our best option to make sure we both aren’t killed. I know you’re smart, I know you're strong. But at the end of the day, you aren’t my partner. You’re my daughter. And I’m your father. And I love you and I know that this is the safest place on the earth for you right now. I wouldn’t be doing this if I had any other option sandy.” Tears fell down both their faces. Realization dawning on both of them what has to happen. She hugs him tightly. Clutching to him as they both cry. “When do we leave.” She asks. “We need to be there by 10. I need you to pack essentials and be at the back door in 10 minutes. Grab only what you need. I’ll bring you up everything else in a few days.” Tears fell down her eyes into his shirt. “Okay.”

The air in the car is thick as they drive down the road. Jason has an emergency car down in a storage shed a block away from their apartment. Exactly for situations like these. Tears fell down both their faces, neither speaking a word. Their hearts and stomach falling the further they go.   
The thick trees surround them, a dark blanket of darkness coats the area that the headlights can’t reach. Smooth pavement creating a steady drive the closer they get. Their tears had dried by now. But the ever growing anxiety growing in both of them as the y’all manor looms over the tall trees. Growing larger the closer they get. 

Lights illuminate from the windows into the dark night. The tall building high up into the sky as they stop. She had seen plenty of photos of the ever so popular but private estate. But it’s as if the photos were nothing but a mear copy of the truly beautiful building. But that didn’t stop the feeling of vomit growing up their throats the longer they look at it. They turn to one another. Tears filling their eyes again. “Alright, lets go.”   
The sound of their boots clicking along the brick ground the only sound as they approach the double doors. They step up to it, Jason reaching his hand out to the door handle before it was opened. An elderly man dressed in a suit answered. A faint smile etched on his face when his eyes met Jason. “Welcome. Master Bruce and everyone is down in the cave waiting for both of you.” 

The long hallways were dark, only being lit through the doorway leading into the Library.  
The room was nothing but from a fairytale. Long and tall bookshelves filled to the brim lined all the way up to the ceiling. Every inch of the walls were filled with a book.   
Jason and sandy walked over to one book in particular. It wasn’t bright in color, or new or old looking. Just an ordinary book. But when Jason pulled it, a rumble was heard from the bookshelf.   
A doorway was opened, like one of those secret passageways in a castle.   
The walk down the many steps was dark, saved only by a light at the end of it. Their feet padded against the stairway the only sound to be heard, besides the loud beating of their hearts. The pair looking at one another when they reached the last step. 

The large cave was filled with computers, a few tables, glass casings, and much more. 6 people stood in the middle of it. Sandy only recognizing 2.  
Damian watched as her and Jason walked in, her eyes flashing to his but just as quickly darting away. A pain shot through his chest at the obvious pain in her face when she looked at him. Her eyes flashing pain and shining with unshed tears before going back to normal when she looked at jason. Jasons eyes bore into both Damian and Bruce’s. His stare burning when he looked at Damian.   
Jason let out a large sigh as he looked at everyone. What he once called his family, now almost complete strangers staring at him like he has 3 heads. “I’m guessing Bruce already told you guys what happened. Correct?” He asks, everyone nodding their heads. “I’m gonna be honest. You guys are the last fucking people I want her to be around. If I could, I’d erase every single one of you from my memory. But, I know there’s no other option I have to keep her safe. So for a while, she’ll be staying here. But that doesn’t mean you can recruit her to be a part of this, team.” Jasons eyes bore holes into Bruce when he said this. “Sandy is very strong, stronger than you’d think. She’s smart. Don’t underestimate her. Now, there’s some rules I have for you all in regards to her. Just because she isn’t a part of your team, doesn’t mean you don’t watch out for her. After all she is new to this still. But that doesn’t mean you baby her. Trust me on that. You’ll treat her with respect. Anyone having a bad day and decides to take it out on her, and I find out, you’ll be dealing with me. And above all, you.keep.her.safe. You all have done a horrible job at it in the past. But if she EVER gets hurt, either by one of you or what you didn’t do, I’ll make what I did to him look like child’s play.” Jasons eyes burned into Damian when he said this. His eyes burning with hatred and anger at him. 

“This will be your room, Miss Todd. I hope it’s to your liking.” Says Alfred. The room was lavish. The size alone was larger than her and Jasons living room. A large plush queen size bed in the middle of it. A large bay window out looking into the front yard. Covered by silk blinds. The floor was a dark oak, but mostly covered by a large dark brown rug. A table that could fold into a vanity sat in the corner by the bathroom. Right next to it was a door leading to a large closet. A small nightstand stood beside her bed on each side.  
She turns to Alfred, her eyes searching into his. “Thank you. It’s lovely.” “I do apologize, this is one of the only rooms on this flooring. It is 3 doors down from master Damians room. If you would like I could ready a room upstairs if you are uncomfortable.” “No thank you, as long as I don’t have to walk past his I’ll be fine. Thank you for asking though.” “It’s not a problem miss. Dinner was served earlier, I could come and bring you some if you are hungry.” Her eyes looked into his again, a soft warm smile painted on his face. “I’m honestly not that hungry for anything right now. With everything that’s happened today, I’d honestly rather just go to bed.” She looks away and sets her bag onto her bed. “As you wish miss Todd. And just so you know.” He sets his hand on her shoulder. “If you need anything, there’s a button and speaker right by your bed. It’ll ring to me if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything, even just to talk. You are just as welcome here as everyone. That includes your father too.” His eyes looked into her tear filled ones. A smile formed on her face. “Thank you Alfred. I really appreciate it.” He walked away from her and to the door. Wishing her a goodnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone waits each day for things to change. Waiting for her to come out of her room. But it’s as if she wasn’t there, in that lone room.   
Everyday, they all walk by her door expecting to see her. Some are curious, some are honestly excited, and one, dreads it.   
Damian knows eventually he’ll see her. Coming out of his room to meet her eyes, following a pain resonating through him. He knows that he’ll have to grow used to it. But that doesn’t change the tinge of pain each time he walks by the old oak door. But what he doesn’t know, is the hell behind that door that she’s consumed by each time she hears him. 

It’s as if she’s trapped me a bubble of thick air that won’t go away. Each time she opens her eyes, she’s reminded he’s there. Each minute of the day that she’s conscious she battles with herself. It’s like she wants to think about him, to feel the sharp pain in her heart as tears fall down her cheeks. But she fights with herself to stop thinking about it. Sometimes she succeeds. Drowning herself a short film on her phone, but never completing them cause as soon as she raises her eyes, she’s met with her reality of where she is. Or she’s brought back when the footsteps outside her room.   
In the last week, she’s been able to track and remember the footsteps of each of the people in the home. The man she’s come to find out as Dick, has fast but light footsteps.   
The man known as Tim is near silent. But the small bits she can hear, he’s slightly slower than the previous.   
Alfred almost has a skip to his walking. Each day the sweet man will lay a tray of food at her door. Picking it up later that same night.   
Bruce’s steps are the louder of them all. Clearly hearing the heal to toe each step he takes.  
Damians was the easiest but the hardest to hear. Having a mix of the clear steps of his father, but still being light like Dicks. His are slightly slower, and a hair faster when he passes by her door.   
Her heart sank each time she heard it. Knowing he was walking away like that because of her. It broke her heart further knowing that the man she had fallen for, the man who made her feel like her past wasn’t her, that the way he looked at her like stars shown up her spine into tendrils from her skin, looked at her like she was painted red. Her heart once warmed through her chest out of her skin, now felt cold and strained each time she remembered him. 

Their lips move in a soft harmony together. Lips barley grazing as they lay there in one another’s arms. The pads of her fingers gently run across his face. His fingers running up and down the bottom of her back. A shiver runs up her from the soft contact. Their breaths meld together, noses touching as just the very touch of their lips stay together. A soft smile graces his face, his hand traveling to the side of her face where her hair lay. Shielding her eye from him. Her eyes had slightly shut, a hazy look to them with her pupils slightly dilated. His fingers run along her temple, down to her cheek, and ending at her lips. He lightly runs his fingers across them. The action causing a soft smile and an equally soft laugh. He looks into her eyes again, the same haze to them as before. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, her flush blooming even harder. A grin formed on his face at her. Grazing his fingers against her cheek. “You’re even more stunning than the   
Middlemist's Red camellia.” She let out a soft chuckle, “what’s that?” She questions him. “It’s the rarest flower in the world. Only two plants have survived. One in New Zealand, the other in the United Kingdom. Ironically it’s blue in color. But even then, it can’t compete with your eyes and beauty. There’s so many different kinds of roses, while they’re beautiful, there’s so many of them. Not only are you the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen, you have the purest heart I’ve ever come across.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears, brushing his fingers over her eyes. “You don’t know that, I’m not as amazing as you think I am.” She whispered. “No matter what you think, I’ll always believe you are.” He said, kissing her lips again. 

Tears streamed down her face at the look of pure hatred covering his face when he saw her standing there. “And I could never be with someone who does the things you do. You’re a monster. All that happened to you, was your fault. Your parents dying, you could have stopped it. You sat and watched as your mother and father were beaten, bloodied and stabbed to death. If it wasn’t for you being born they could have left the city. They would be alive. Ally, if it wasn’t for you finding her and taking her in, trying to fix the wrongs you’ve done, she could have ran away from here and away from her father who probably went and killed her. Another life, lost to be forgotten, all because of you. You’re nothing but a bad omen. I mean just look around sandy.” Damian gestures. Her once homey apartment burning around them with the movement of his hand. Her heart screaming out of her chest in throbbing pain. “Take a look at what you did.” He says as he steps to the side. A scream of agony rips out of her chest at what she sees lying on the floor. There on the floor, is a bloody, chopped up jason. Stab wounds cover his body. Blood seeping from each cut that pool on and around him. Bones are exposed, muscle torn to shreds. But the most haunting of it all, is his bloody cut up face. Stab wounds in his cheeks,nose slashed open, his mouth torn. But the worst are his eyes. Once an icy blue, now clouded over and milky. A stark contrast to the streams of blood covering his face. His eyes boring into hers. A scream rips from him. Blood spewing out of his mouth. “YOU DID THIS TO MEE!” He screams out. Blood choking him and pouring out of his mouth. He then falls limp to the ground. His eyes still looking at her, lifeless. A tall figure comes out from nowhere. A scream ripping from her when she sees him. “Ah such a good job! You did good, we did good! I mean just look at the boy! Even I wasn’t able to do that to him! And after everything I did to him, I knew it would be you to finish my job.” Joker says, his face scared and almost cracked looking. She looks down at herself. Seeing a bloody knife clutched in her hand, her once white nightgown soaked in blood. “GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SICK FUCK I SHOULDVE KILLED YOU!” She screams out. “Ah but you didn’t my dear. That night I chopped your lovely mother up and beat your father to death, you could have picked up a knife and killed me then. But you didn’t. Now, I’m gonna keep going, keep on killing families, haunting you because you did nothing. It’s because of you, we can keep doing it.” “W-we?” She shudders, tears falling down her face. “Yes, we.” Damian says, walking over to joker. Joker putting his hand on damians shoulder. A scream ripping from her at the pointed, crooked smile on his face. 

A choked up gasp leaves her as she shots up out of bed. Panic filling her before she feels the soft sheets surrounding her. Relief filling her, that is until a searing pain in her back takes over. A loud groan leaving her.   
Walking slowly over to the bathroom being near impossible due to the excruciating pain in her back. The pain worse than when she was carved. It feels like something was ripping from the inside out of her skin.   
She takes her nightgown off, a yell leaving her due to the pain getting worse.   
She looks in the mirror in the bathroom, a scream ripping from her. Her once healed scars were ripped open, shoulder blades exposed completely from both flesh and muscle chunks being ripped out. Black feathers poking out of them, ripping out from her, screams of pure agony ripping from her as the feathers rip through like barbed wire. Breaking through her bones and skin. A final scream ripping from her, before everything around her going black.

Screams ripped from her throat as she shoots up out of the bed. Tears streaming down her face as she sobs. Her heart pounding out of her chest as she yells out sobs. Her breathing coming out in heaves. Her eyes shutting tightly, although it did little to nothing to stop the images of Jason lying there in a bloody heap. The image of Damian and Joker flashing to her as sobs wreck her body. 

Dicks breath and heart pounding as he sprints to her door. He heard her screams of pure agony all the way downstairs, knowing exactly what’s going on. He knew they would eventually come, memories of him waking up in a sweat screaming till his vocal cords gave up as his screams turned into silent tears. He has yet to speak to her, feeling terrible due to her being his niece.   
His hands knocking on the old oak door. Hearing her sobs from the other side breaking his heart. He can hear the large ragged breaths she’s taking in between her wails. Tears collect in his eyes. He tries for the handle, grunting due to the lock. He knows he can bust the door down easily, but not wanting to further her panic. “Hey, can you please let me in? It’s me dick.” He says, trying to steady his breaths. He hears nothing after this. “Look,I know you don’t know me. But please, I-I wanna try to help. I remember when your father was first living here.i can still hear his screams from nightmares even today. Please, we all have them.” Again, nothing. He sighs, knowing she won’t budge. “Alright, I’m not gonna force you. I’ll be staying in the room right next to yours if you need anything.” He says, walking to the door, hearing her faint sobs. 

Damian's eyes shooting open when he hears it, he hears her scream out. A pain lodging into his chest at the sound. His throat growing tight when he hears her sobs. He can hear the gagged and rough intake of air from his room.   
His footsteps are heavy as he heads into his bathroom. He feels like he’s going to be sick from the pain in his chest creeping out from him. Her sobs echoing in his head even with his door shut. He grips onto the porcelain sink, head ducking down as his eyes sting. Why, why is this happening. He wonders, not understanding why hearing her cry is bothering him so greatly.   
For the past week she’s been here, once hurting at the mere thought of her, now anger. Why can jason just dump her here, and everyone just going along with it. They would argue that’s his daughter. But he’s no father. They don’t have a father daughter relationship. His father is a better parent than he is. And him and his father’s relationship is strained at best. From what he was told, Jason would go on and on about how he hated that Bruce adopted him. Yet he goes out and takes her in? And turns her into a killing machine who doesn’t know when to shut up. But his heart still pains him when he remembers. The touch of her lips against his, the warmth of her hold. The soft smell of vanilla each time he’d hug or be close to her. Her eyes sparkling whenever she’d beam up at him with the look of pure astonishment and joy. Her soft chuckle and rider cheeks gave him a warm bubble in his chest. He can’t keep thinking about it, pain filling him the more his mind wanders. God, why did she have to be this. And why does it hurt so badly. His grip growing so tightly, that it finally cracks under his touch. Breaking him from his mind when the large groan and crack emit from the sink. He abruptly lets go of it. A tear collecting at the corner of his eye when he lets out a shaky breath. His heart hurting just as bad as when he first heard her screaming out. 

Days go by, and each one feeling better. She’s not as panicked and hurt whenever she looks around. She finally looked around the large room. She put all her clothes in the large closet, barley filling it due to the sheer size of it. She put her books away in the large bookshelf beside her bed. She hung her photos on the wall, put her shampoos and washes in the bathroom. Finally turning the room into her own. She knew she’d be here a while, so she thought she might as well make her room feel like home, and not just a cell.   
Out of the entire room, her favorite part was the large bay window that opened up into a balcony. The sun shines beautifully through the soft blinds, a welcoming warmth from the sun would instantly put a smile to her face whenever she’d step out of her room. She put a chair out there, sitting there each day no matter how cold to gaze out with a new book.   
Alfred would bring her meals to her door each day, and for the last few days she’d let him come in, chatting a small amount. It was warm and welcoming to be able to talk with one person here. And each day he’d ask if she would come with him to the garden. Telling her it’s his favorite part of the entire manor. But each time she’d tell him she would eventually. Still worrying about coming out. She wasn’t as scared to see Damian. While it’s a big part, it’s not the entire reason for her staying in her room. It was the fear of properly meeting everyone. Jason didn’t divulge everything that happened to him, but he said enough to make her weary of the others that lived and came by. Preferring to stay in her room, away from the new place she’d have to consider home. That is, until one Friday night.

Her stomach rumbles as she laid in bed. She was trying to concentrate on a book, but the pain in her stomach grew the longer she tried ignoring it. She had some soup and a sandwich earlier in the evening, but for some reason she had grown hungry in the last hour. She knew exactly why she was feeling hungry.  
Alfred has asked her early that morning if she’d like anything from the shops. Telling her he has a list ready and wanted to know if she’d like anything. She told him her favorite food was yogurt. He asked her what kind and she replied with anything. She didn’t care about the brand, flavor or texture. Loving each and every kind since she was little. It brought back fond memories of when her mother would make homemade yogurt with milk and berries. She remembers helping her mother as a child make it, and turning it into anything from just plain to baked goods that the family would eat for dessert.  
When he had gotten back, he informed her he had bought a different flavor from each brand, and one he went to a bakery and got freshly made yogurt. Her stomach rumbling just thinking about it.   
She looked at the clock, seeing the flashing 3:36 light up. She knew that everyone had gone to bed. Having heard them walking to their rooms and being in there for some time.  
She was still nervous, having not gone through the manor at all this entire time. She had just about zoned out completely when she was brought from the cave to her room. But Alfred has told her that her room is the closest to the hallway to the living room and kitchen. Saying the kitchen was on the left and the living room was further down to the right.   
She hesitated going, fear bubbling up her throat as she looked at the door. But a large grumble from her stomach made her decision for her. 

She stepped into the kitchen, with only her phone light to light her way. It took her much longer than she’d like to admit to find the room. She found the large fridge, opening it and squinting due to the bright light. Opening her eyes, and instantly seeing the tub of yogurt. A chuckle leaving her when she sees the writing on it. There was a piece of paper taped to it, and in the neatest handwriting it said ‘Miss Todd’s yogurt.’  
She scooped some out into a cup. Looking around and seeing the large island in the middle of the room. ‘Eh, fuck it nobody’s up.’ She thought. Hopping up onto it. She decided to keep the light off. Not wanting to wake anyone. Not knowing the person right in the next room coming in for his next coffee. 

She heard him before she saw him. Pain is filling her as he hears the footsteps. Grabbing a knife that is bolted to her thigh, reading to throw it once they enter.   
Tim feels a presence in the room when he walks to the door, thinking it’s the lack of sleep, he thinks nothing of it as he clicks the light on. A shrek leaving him when a knife is thrown at him, hitting the wall right beside his head. Nearly cutting his long hair. “HEAVEN ALMIGHTY WHAT THE FUCK!” He yells out. Clutching his chest as he watches her. She’s as ridged as a spooked out cat. He ducks down when she grabs a fork, aiming it high at him. “Nonono I’m not here to hurt you! God I just want some coffee.” He says. Her hands lowered down. “Sorry, you kinda scared me.” She says. “Oh and the knife nearly clearing through my head didn’t scare me at all.” He chuckles. A laugh coming out from her at this. “You’re just lucky I didn’t hit you.” She laughs. “Yeah, if that’s your aim in pitch black, fuck I’d hate to piss you off.” He says. A chuckle leaving him at the end. She pops a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. Nodding her head at him. “Yeah, just ask your brother.” This causing a large laugh to rumble out of his chest. “Yeah, he pisses everyone off. It’s why we’ve called him the demon for years.” A large laugh erupting from her at his response. Tears collecting in her eyes. Both laughing for a good minute. “So, can’t sleep I see?” He asks. “Yeah, you?” He nods at her. “So, want some pancakes?” He asks. Her head piping up at this. “Can you make it with yogurt?” “Oh yes I can.” 

They both sit on the island side by side, munching on their pancakes. “You gonna try to sleep, or say fuck it?” Tim asks. “Fuck it.” She replies. “Well I’ve got stuff to do..eh screw it, wanna go watch funny vines and tiktoks?” Her head shoots you at this. A wide smile covers her face. Nodding up at him. 

Damian hears laughter when he walks down the hallway. Hearing a song playing that makes it difficult to hear. Until he hears her. His chest tightening.  
He looks in, and to his shock, and a bit of horror, he sees her and Tim on the couch laughing so hard they’re falling over. Both doing a horrible job at singing in between laughter. “Aye Somebody come get er she’s dancing like a striper! Somebody come get er she’s dancing like a stripper!” They sing. Laughing profusely as they watch one another. Tim gets up from the couch, waving his arms around. “A potato flew around my room before you came!” He sings. Casing her to dibble over again laughing “He needs some milk!” She laughs out. Both dubbing over clutching their stomachs. Anger filling his chest as he watches him make her laugh. Remembering when he could get her to laugh so hard she’d wheeze out. He leaves without saying a word. Clutching his fists tightly and jaw set. His chest growing in pain making his anger worse. Why, why does this keep happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Days go by, and each one sandy feels more comfortable being here. Now coming out each day of her room. No longer staying in feeling as though she’s trapped inside the room like the rest of the manor was hell. Most of her days she’d frequent the garden, walking around and taking in the beautiful flowers and trees.   
But the majority of her time was spent in tims room. Having grown a friendship with the insomniac. But she couldn’t really say anything, due to usually coming in at the wea hours of the night to the earliest of the day.   
And that’s where she found herself, at the early hour of 3:57 AM hanging upside down on tims bed with him beside her.   
“why do they make decaffeinated coffee? Who does that help?” He asks. The pair hadn’t said a word in minutes. “People who like coffee but not the caffeine. Or Constipated people.” She replies. Tim nodding his reddening face due to the blood flow from being upside down. “Do you think the ocean is so salty because of whale sperm?” She asks, making him laugh. “Where in the fuck do you think of these things?” He asks, still laughing. Sandy pulls herself up, Tim following in suit. “I could ask you the same question.” She asks. They both lay back on the bed this time, heads fitting comfortably against the plush blankets. “Wanna play a game?” He asks, she tunes to him, “I want to play a game.” She says in a deep voice. This causes Tim to roll his eyes. “Okay jiggy. Let’s play 20 questions.”   
“Most embarrassing story?” She asks. “The time everyone went out and I popped a hard on and the thug laughed thinking it was because of him. When in reality it was cause I was young and couldn’t control them.” This caused sandy to let out a large laugh, dubling over clutching her stomach. “Alright alright alright, it’s my turn to ask.” Tim chuckles. Her eyes look up at him, nodding her head slightly. “Favorite memory?” He asks. Her brow furrows as she looks to the side. Eyes slightly squinted. “I have 2 that I can’t pick between.” She sighs. “Then tell me what they are.” Tim says.   
She pauses for a moment, looking back over to him. Letting out a large breath. “My 8th birthday. My dad was always busy but would always make sure to come into my room each night, and if I wasn’t asleep, he'd take me out to our living room, and with my mom we’d all take a huge blanket and all the pillows and make a huge heap on our couch. Most nights we’d end up falling asleep together. Sometimes we’d watch a movie or they’d tell me a bedtime story. Each one was different from the last. Well that night my dad brought me out into our living room, he took the day off to spend it with me. And he said to sit there by myself and wait patiently. So o did, and after 10 minutes my mom and dad came out.” She starts laughing as she’s speaking, trying to calm herself down to tell the rest. “T-they both came out in what I think was an 80s rendition of the Renaissance. They then gave me a dress to put on, along with a crown. The dress was a ball gown that was white with light blue lace, it also had small pearls on it. The crown was beautiful, it almost looked real with the shine of the diamonds and sapphires. We then spent the rest of the night dancing, to anything that played. We then all got in my parents bed, and they held me until we all fell asleep.” A tear fell down her eye, wiping it away almost immediately after it cascaded down her face. An ache reasoned within her heart at the fond memory. “The next one had to be at the fair with Jaso. I hadn’t been there with him long. I don’t even think it was a month at that point. He, he really was trying. I saw every attempt he made to get closer with me, and each time I’d pretend I didn’t notice or not be interested and go to my room. God, my room. I hated it at first. It was originally the weapon room, he has removed all of them but it was almost completely bare.”  
Both of them step into the small room, both silent apart from their breathing.  
Jason had gotten all of the guns, the knives, anything out of the room when she took a shower. Both just meeting an hour prior.   
She eyes around the mostly bare room. A small cot bed was nestled into the corner of the room, along with a small bedside table with a lamp on top of it. Apart from those, dark curtains cover the window. The floorboards were bare, cold on her feet. “I’m sorry about the bed. I-I can have you take mine if you’d like?” He asks her. She looks over at him, seeing the panic in his face. “No no, this is more than enough. Thank you.” She says, looking down at the large t-shirt that hung below to her boney knees. “Do you need anything? I have some books, I don’t have a tv here but-“ she looks up at him, his rambling stopping. “I’m honestly really tired right now.” She says. “Alright, get some rest.” He says.  
He walks to the door, but stops. “Thank you, um?” She says, her eyes scrunching slightly. “Jason. Jason Todd.”

A tear slipped down both her eyes, but was snapped out of it when she felt tims hand on her shoulder. She wipes both away and looked up at him, his face contorted in worry. “Sorry, but back to what I was saying. The fair was amazing, we had so much fun playing all the games, riding most of the rides, and the others I watched biting my nails as I watched him go on the extreme ones. God I, I felt like he was my actual dad, and that we were just normal father and daughter going to the fair for the first time. I finally felt like there was some normalcy in my life, that I could just be a kid again. I, I didn’t feel guilty. Each time he would try bonding with me, it killed me because I felt like I was replacing my parents with him. That I shouldn’t bond with another person because it’s not fair to my actual parents.” Small tracks of tears fell down her face, no longer trying to wipe them away. “But that day, I felt like my parents wanted me to. They wanted me to feel like a kid, to have fun again. I felt them with me that day, and that was also the day I started slowly seeing him as my dad.” Her tears had dried at this point, having been replaced with a smile. Fond memories of the day played through her mind. No longer a pain in her heart, but a warmth flooded through her as she remembers one of the best days of her life. “Alright, my turn. Why Red Robin? And why not add him to the end of it?” She asked, a smirk on her face. “Oh for fucks sake.” A large laughter reasoned throughout the room. 

“Then when I came in to tell Bruce what happened he was balls deep blowing her back out on the-“ Tim was cut off from laughing so hard, both him and sandy laying on his bed clutching their chests due to the heavens of their laughter. It had been some time, the sun started creeping over the trees for a few minutes at that point.  
They both lay there as their laughter started to die down, that is until footsteps were heard walking by. Sandy abruptly stopped laughing, turning to the door with wide eyes and tensed muscles. Her heart fell but Accelerated to the point of it being painful, until the door remained closed and the footsteps drifted away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning back to Tim. Worry overtook his face. “It’s alright, he doesn’t even come in here anyways.” A large sigh escaped her as she ducked her head down. “I know, I just can’t help but get worried whenever I hear him.” She says, a frown painted on her lips. Tim brought her in for a hug, wrapping her in his arms and rubbing his hands along her back. Her head rested on his shoulder as small tracks of tears fell down her cheeks.   
“Alright, last question.” Tim says, looking over to her as she played with the strings on her jacket. She turns her head to him, looking into his eyes as her heart speeds up, the fear of the question but the Curiosity outwayung her fear. “Why does my dad not y’all to you guys? He told me he was robin, and that he was killed. But he never said what happened besides that?” She asks softly, her brows slightly furrowed. A sigh leaves Tim as he looks away. “It’s, complicated. It’s not my place to tell. But I will tell you, it came after what happened to him.” 

Dick sighs as he puts his head in his hands. His brow furrowed as lips in a tight line. He pulls at his hair, meshing his hands into knots into it. “God what am I gonna do?” He whispers to himself.   
He paces back and forth along the floor. Eying his feet as he bites at his nails. It’s a bad habit he developed as a child, but with the help of Alfred he stopped it for the most part. That is unless he’s very stressed. Sometimes he’ll chew them raw, pain coating the tips of his fingers for days. A knock at the door abruptly stopping him, looking over to it but seeing nothing. Could it have been another room? He wonders.   
He walks over to it and opens it, and looking out and meeting sandy standing there. She was clad in a an oversized sweater and high waisted jeans. “Hey, you need anything?” He asks, curious as to why she had knocked at the door. “I heard you pacing when I was walking by. I got worried if you were alright is all.” She replies. Worry taking over her face. He sighs, and steps to the side to let her in.   
“Yes and no. I, I’m planning on proposing to barabara in a few days. I’m so excited for it. But I have no idea how to do it.” He sighs. Head again in his hands as he stairs beside her. Dick had moved out long ago, but would still sometimes stay at the manor if he was needed. Him and sandy had bonded slightly over the past 2 weeks she had been there. While most of her time was spent with Tim, she did a few times come to spend time with the eldest of the brothers. They both would usually discus her father, his embarrassing stories when he was young. Or her love for ballet. Dick promising her that he’ll come by to practice with her sometime. “Alright, you want some advice?” She replies, raising her brow slightly at him. “Sure, whatcha got?”   
“So you guys met on top of the police department?” She asks. Her brow raised as she asks. “Yes, it was one of my first nights as robin.” Memories flooding through his mind from the memory. She sells her hands together with a wide smile. “There you go! Ask her there!” She exclaims happily. A chuckle leaving dick. “Elaborate please?”   
“Tell her to meet you up there. And have ready a small table with dinner, wine, and candles. The whole 9 yards. Then, ask her there. It is after all where you guys met. It’s a special place for the both of you. I promise she’ll love it.” She says with a smile. “What if she says no? We haven’t always been the model couple. What if she doesn’t want to marry me?” He asks. Fear and doubt eating heavy in his chest. She puts a hand on his shoulder, with a warm smile on her face. “How long have you guys been back together?” “The day I plan on asking her will make 5 years.” A smile taking over his face. “And how long in total has she been by you?” A laugh leaving him briefly at the question. “Well over a decade at this point.” A large smile taking over both their faces. “That’s your answer. She’s been by your side through everything. And to this day she stays and loves you. I see the way she looks at you. It’s the same look my mom looked at my dad with. She loves you so much, and I know that she’ll be so happy to marry you.” A small tear leaves his eye. He looks over to her, tears brimming her eyes. He pulls her into a large hug, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Thank you. You really are an angel.” 

The small ticks of the computers, along with the heavy noise of the waterfall nearly drown out the sound of the tumbler. The chill in the room increasing tenfold due to the opening of the large cave to the cold outside. She turns away from the boxing bag, removing her gloves. She watches as dick exits first, following along with Tim in the back. A dull ache resins within her when Damian exits. Turning her head away before he saw her. Hearing his footsteps head for the showers.   
She starts walking over to Tim, eying him over at the med table stripping the top of his suit off. A cut ran along his left peck. Only scraping the skin and no muscle, with the blood nearly gone and congealed slightly. It looked to not need any stitching, just s good clean and bandage.   
A grunt was heard behind her, taking her focus away from Alfred cleaning up tims wound.   
She turns around and spots Bruce, he was lugging boxes out of the tumbler over to the computer desks. She ran over and grabbed a box herself, bringing it over to the table and going back over to help him. “You don’t have to, I've got it.” Bruce replies, his voice strained slightly. Sweat poured down his ghostly white face. Worry struck her as she watched as he had a hard time taking the box in his arms. “I wanna help. I didn’t go out tonight so the least I can do is help bring in the information.” She replies back. Eying him closely the entire time.  
A groan leaves him as he picks up another box, stumbling slightly and dropping the box. Worry floods her as she watches him. Dropping her box on the table and running over. “Hey hey hey. What’s going on?” She asks. She notices His hand clutching his side. She removes it to see blood covering his hand. “Hey it’s gonna be okay.” She says. Taking her jacket off and handing it to him. “Apply this to it and I’ll be right back.” She runs over to the end station, grabbing the first aid kit along with anything else she needs and runs back over. She kneels down to him, taking out the scissors and cutting the top of his suit off. She slips the top of his suit off, gently removing his hand from the wound. It didn’t look to be internally deep, no ripped muscles were shown and the blood looked external rather than coming internally. The skin was torn slightly, but overall it didn’t appear to be life threatening. She slips on a pair of gloves and grabs a bottle of saline solution “It doesn’t look that bad, but I am gonna do some stitches okay? Do you want me to numb it?” She asks. Her face no longer full of worry. “No need, I barely feel them now.” She nods her head to him. She soaks the wound in the saline, the water running down his side onto the floor. She dabs it slightly with gauze and soaks the area a couple more times until the water ran to a light pink. She applies the gauze to the area, having him hold it as she soaks the suture in alcohol. She pulls the skin together, and locates the center of the cut. Slowly pulling the needle through the first part of the skin to the other side, then out the wound, back through the wound on the other side and out the skin. She pulls the skin together again and ties it off with a double knot. She works back toward the edge placing a new suture halfway between the end of the gash and the closest stitch. “You’re doing a great job at this.” He says, eying her as she slowly makes the next stitch. “Thanks, if I had a penny for the amount of times I’ve had to stitch my dad up, I’d be richer than you in a year.” She jokes back. Causing a smile to grow on his face. “My actual dad was also a surgeon. I guess I got his doctor's hands.” She chuckles. Bruce’s brow furrows. “What was his name?” He asks. “Hal hawks. He was a surgeon here in Gotham.” A sad smile on her face when she said his name. “I remember him. I had gone to him for a shattered kneecap a few years ago. Doctors said I wouldn’t be able to walk again. But your dad did the surgery and I was walking in no time. He was a good man.” A tear slipped down from her eye at his reply. “They both are. Look, I don’t know what happened between you and my dad. But he’s a great father. With everything that’s happened to me in the last few years, I would give up my life for him for everything he’s done for me.” A sigh leave him as he looks at her, Tara brimming her eyes. “If I know one thing, it’s that Jason is a good man. And a good father. He’s exactly the kind of father for you. And I couldn’t be happier.”

The room was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the full moon shining in through the blinds. She tossed and turned, not being able to find a comfortable position to lay in. Her mind wouldn’t calm down, racing heavily on multiple things. Glancing over to her bedside table, and reading it was 4:26 in the morning. A sigh leaving her as she sits up in bed. She knew Tim would be up, this time usually being their time they go to each other’s rooms to either watch a movie, play a game, or sometimes paperwork.   
Slipping out of bed and over to her closet, grabbing a robe and slipping it on. The silk inside felt warm to her exposed skin. Having only wearing a pair of underwear underneath.She wasn’t worried about wearing this around him. Having worn this before when he came to her room and he never once tried anything or even taken a glance. She suspected she knew the reason as to why, but not quite sure if it was true. Her room would get quite hot in the night. With the cold weather outside the heat would be cranked up higher during the night. This causing her to strip almost to the nude as to not sweat all night. Walking out of her door she was met with the chilled air of the hallway. A shiver ran up her spine. Her feet almost feeling painful against the cold wood.   
She starts her way over to his room down the other end of the hallway. But stopping abruptly at the door opening to her side. Her stomach dropping as she’s met with damian towering over her. Shock takes over both their faces briefly as they just stand there. They were frozen in place, hearts beating so heavily they were sure the other could hear it. Their eyes just locked into one another’s. They both tear their eyes away as she looks down from his gaze. Another shiver ran through her. He was shirtless. His tan skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat, probably due to the heating. Clad in only sweatpants that stopped at just above his v line. His chest rose and fell fast due to his heavy breathing. His hair was messy. No longer slicked back and straight. Now a mass of soft curls that puffed slightly. She’d almost say he looked cute. But pain shoots through her heart when the thought played in her mind. His eyes were locked on her. Her hair had grown ever slightly since the last time he saw it. The blank locks soft curls around her face. A feeling of electricity flowed through him along with warmth when he looked at what she was wearing. Or lack thereof. She wore a thin ivory colored robe. The thinness of the silk laid against her soft skin. His heart sped up when he noticed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Her breasts were framed against the silk. Her skin looking as soft as a petal. From the cold of the hallway, he could clearly see her nipples poking out of the fabric. His body now hot as he fought with himself as to not grab a hold of her to feel her skin against his again. A fire slightly burning inside him as he looks at her.   
His mouth was slightly open, as if he was about to speak but couldn’t.“I was just going-“ “to drakes room. I know.” He cuts her off. His usual hard voice sounding tired and deadpan. She looked up at him again. His face was blank, but his eyes showed a slight strain in them. “Can’t sleep?” She asks. Her voice an almost whisper. He closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah.” He whispers. His eyes slightly crinkled. “Do, do you need anything? Are you alright?” She asks. Her voice slightly wavering. Her heart aching as she looks up at him. Tears wanting to spill from her eyes. His eyes shut tighter. “I’m good. Goodnight.” He whispers. His face in pain as she shuts the door. A tear slipping down her face. 

A quietness filled the large room as everyone finished their plates, all of them apart from her and Alfred bid their goodnights and thank yous to the butler before walking to their rooms. She watches as he stacked some of the plates, his hands shaking slightly under the weight. “Hey, why don’t you let me do the washing up tonight.” She asks. Her eyes hopeful as she eyes the elderly butler. “Oh it’s perfectly fine miss-“ “please, you always do it for us. And I know it’s your job but, I wanna do it and help around here.” She says. She puts her hand against his shoulder. A warm smile on her face. “Alright miss Todd. Thank you.” A soft smile on his face when he hands her the plates. “No problem Alfey.” 

Plates clinked together as she scrubbed them. The water hot against her hands as she removed the sticky sauce from the plate. Humming a song in her head as she did them.   
She turns around to put the dish on the rack. Having not noticed before that Damian has walked in to grab some water from the fridge. She gasped and dropped the plate, letting out a small yell when it shattered on the floor. He put his hands out in front of him to her. The crash startling her and not seeing it was Damian due to the low light in the room and his hand out. She let out another tell as she quickly spun around, grabbing a small knife and throwing it at him.   
He caught in just before it hit his face, his heart beating out of his chest as he watched her heaving for air. “What the fuck was that!” He yelled out. Anger flowing through him. “I didn’t see it was you! And you put your hands out like that, what was I supposed to do! Don’t get fuckin mad at ME that you jumped me!” She yelled at him. Her fists in balls are her sides. “NOT THROW A FUCKING KNIFE AT ME! GOD WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT!” He screams out. His whole body tensed up as anger overtook his face. “Why don’t you ask yourself that.” She snaps back. Her arms folded on her chest. “I fuckin ask myself a lot of questions about you.” He snarls back. A pain shoots through her heart at the venom in his voice. “Oh and what’s that supposed to mean.” She bites back. “How I didn’t see it. How I didn’t realize who you actually were. I’m not even mad about what you and Todd do. I’m mad that you act like you’re this perfect little thing that’s so kind to everyone. And then you just waltz right in here and get all buddy buddy with everyone! And I’m angry that I fell for you. I’m angry that the first time I have feelings for someone it was you. I’m not even angry like I was. I’m angry because it still hurts me every time I look at you because you weren’t who I thought you were!” He yelled out. Tears streaming down his face. A vain popping out of his temple as he yelled. Her eyes flowing out tears as her heart broke for the forth time. A deep pain shooting through her as tears rolled out like a waterfall down her face and chest. “What you’re not getting is THIS IS ME! I showed you who I truly am that entire time Damian! I let myself for the first time bare my heart for someone besides my dad. You just think I’m 2 different people when IM NOT! AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! IT KILLS ME THAT YOU LOOK AT ME WITH DISGUST BECAUSE I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME WHEN I'M HURTING TOO! GOD IT FUCKING HIRTS SO BAD!” She screams out, her voice breaking due to the heavy tears. Her heart now nothing but filled with hard pain that squeezed her chest and throat. She beat her hands against his chest, tears streaming down her face as she lets out yells. He grabs a hold of her wrists, trying not to be hard as to got hurt her. Tears falling down his face as his heart broke as he watched her. Her face was contorted in pain as sobs wrecked her body. “WHY! WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR YOU!” She sobbed out. Her head liply laying against his chest. She keeps whispering why as she soaked his shirt. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” She weakly whispers out. Tears fall even harder down his face. He laid his head in her hair, soaking her scalp. “I-I can’t do this.” She says. She rips her wrists from his hands, looking away as she runs out of the room. Her sobs being heard until she gets far enough away. Sobs overtaking his body as he falls to his knees. His head in his hands as he sobs violently. His heart breaking again. 

Dick runs down the hallway towards her room, his heart beating heavily in his chest. He had heard everything, tears brimming his eyes the entire time he heard the level of pain in their voices. His heart falling when he heard her running towards her room.   
He walked in and saw the window was open. The blinds shielding the outside view. But he heard her quiet sobs from her door. He walked out onto the balcony, seeing her looking over the ledge with her head in her arms. The puddle of tears soaking the floor. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight as she turned around into his chest and sobbed even harder. Tears now escaping his eyes as he watches as she shakes with how violent she’s sobbing. “Shhh it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He whispers, rubbing his hand on the middle of her back. Avoiding her shoulders. “W-why is he doing this?” She sobs out. Her voice quiet due to her throat being raw. “Damians never had feelings for someone. He’s always had anger problems and doesn’t know how to handle his emotions well. And whenever he’s scared or hurt, he lashes out. I’m gonna have a talk with him. I’m sorry I haven’t sooner.” He says, her sobs slowing down as he talked. “It’s okay. I understand. I just wish I had my dad with me right now.” Tears fell down her face at the end. Pain shooting through her as she misses her father being with her. Having grown used to his hold and presence whenever she was sad or hurt. “I know, and I promise you’ll see him soon. Want me to stay out here with you till you feel better?” He asks. Looking down at her. Her sapphire eyes brimmed red. “Please.”   
“That was the best prank we did on Bruce, god he couldn’t figure out how to stop the ghostbusters theme playing over the coms for a month!” He laughed out. Both of them laughing hard at the story. “Sounds like you and my dad were his worst nightmare kids.” Age laughed out. A fond smile grew on his face. “You have no idea. Him and I were really close when he was robin. He was the little brother I had dreamed of having my whole life.” He replied. His face slightly falling at the end. Her eyes squinted slightly as she watched as his face fell a bit more. “Dick, can I ask you something?” He looks over at her, her face painted in concern. “Sure.” He replies. She takes in a deep breath, her heart beating fast again against her rib cage. “What, happened? Nobody’s told me why he didn’t speak to all of you for so long.” A sigh leave him at her question. Pain in his chest creeping up his neck when he thought about it. “Alright, I’ll tell you. But please, understand we love him and didn’t do this to hurt him.” Her eyes widen slightly. “Okay.”   
“He, told you about joker right?” He asked. Both now lying on her bed. “Yeah, he killed him but he came back.” She replies. Her eyes watching as his face fell again. “That’s, not entirely what happened. Joker didn’t just kill him. He held him in an abandoned building near Arkham asylum. He Tortured him for over 6 months. None of us could find them because whenever we thought we did, he’d switch buildings. Until he brought him to an abandoned wing of the asylum. There he, did things to him. Things that he hasn’t even spoken about. And one day, Bruce got a video. It was Jason tied to a wheelchair. He was hurt so badly. His suit was torn and almost completely red from blood. He was slumped over. And, out walked joker from behind him. And he, he shot him in the head.” Tears fell down both their faces as he says the last part. “We, found his body. We took him back here and buried him. Well, damians mom talia took his body for some reason. And she put him in this thing called the lazarus pit. Its able to heal all wounds, and some can bring back someone’s life. Well, it worked. But not exactly. It changes people, what was once a kind, sane person, can go mad and angry from it. Jason lashes out, and ran away from the league. He ended up back in Gotham. And he, because of his anger, started killing criminals. He was eventually found by Barbara’s dad Jim. And he’s known about ya since I was robin. And he called Bruce. Jason couldn’t speak. He didn’t look the same as he used to and he was dubbed a John Doe. But jim knew. Bruce, he didn’t know what to do. So, he had Jason admitted to Arkham. The place had cleaned up a lot in the last year. Now actually helping people. Bruce paid off the doctors for Jason not to let the word out that he was there. And he made all of us promise, not to speak or let him see us. He didn’t know if he’d handle it well and lash out again. So we didn’t. For 3 years we watched as he was there. And he was doing amazing. He grew to be massive, and his hair grew out and was bright reddish blonde. He even grew a beard that was firey ginger. You literally couldn’t recognize him if you knew him when he was robin. And, we all thought he had forgotten us. He never once mentioned us, his life at the manor, being robin, joker, nothing. We thought that entire time was wiped from his memory. And it killed me. God the amount of times I’d go there to bring back someone like croc or pyg, I’d always fight with myself not to go to his room to see my little brother.” 

Pain shot through dicks chest when he walked down the hallway, knowing he was behind that door. He stopped at it, tears threatening to spill over his mask as he looked at the door. Hands shaking at his sides, until he reaches up and skids the window of the door, looking in. There sat Jason on his bed, his hair had grown long, even longer than his own and was a light red. His firey bead covered his face. His body was massive, you wouldn’t believe he was only 21 due to the size of his body. No longer the scrawny street kid he once was. Now he was large with bulging muscles and towering height. He looked, calm. And happy. He was at ease in the room. Reading his book and sipping some water. Tears fell down dicks eyes as he watched, his little brother not seeing him, and wouldn’t recognize who he was.

“He did so amazing, so amazing that he was being let out. We knew the date he was, and Bruce, Alfred and I prepared ourselves for how bad it’d hurt. Knowing he wouldn’t come back. Never remembering who we are. At this point Damian has become robin. He was about 15 at the time. Him and Tim has never met him before. So it wouldn’t hurt them to watch as he built his life without us. But we were wrong. The day he was let out, all 3 of us had cried a little. But, that night, Alfred cane to the door, and he fainted. Because there at the door, was Jason. Turns out, he remembered everything. But the doctors did such a good job, he forgave us. He came in and, I don’t think I had ever hugged someone for so long. We both were crying, eventually Bruce and Alfred joined in and we all stayed in the living room for hours catching up. And things were perfect, he stayed here in his room and wouldn’t really leave the manor. He, even grew close to Tim and a little bit with Damian. He actually was our computer guy, you wouldn’t know it but damn he knows his way around a computer and tracking. And it was like this for about a year. Them that night, he had come into the cave and told us he wanted to go back out with us. It was gonna be a really difficult night and he wanted to go back out to help. But Damian said he couldn’t. They got into a huge fight, and, Damian let it out that Bruce had him admitted to Arkham. Jason he, he thought we didn’t know he was alive. He never knew, and that’s when he, he lost it on us, and he left. It kills me that I never went to see him. I wish I had, maybe he wouldn’t hate-“ “stop it dick.” She cuts him off, hand on his shoulder. Tears falling from his eyes. He looks into hers, no longer red with tears. “He doesn’t hate you. You were doing what you were told for the safety of your brother. You did nothing wrong. I’m not mad at what you did or didn’t do. No, who I’m mad at, is Bruce.”


	17. Chapter 17

The cool crisp water against her hot back sent chills up her body. The heat from the air no longer feeling sticky against her as the cool water washes away the humidity on her skin.  
It was the middle of October, and everyone had grown accustomed to the cold air. But the last 3 days had been a heat wave that shot the cool air into hot and humid. Causing everyone to trade their sweaters and jeans for tank tops and shorts. Thankfully the manor was for the most part cool, below the 100 degree weather outside.   
It was mid day when she decided to go outside into the large outdoor pool. The scorching heat outside made her skin sticky almost instantly, even with the Bathing suit she wore. It was a nice welcome when she stepped into the cool water.   
She threw the weight as far as she could, watching it plummet to the floor below.  
She took in a large breath, and dove down. The instant pressure on her body, but with the weightless surrounds her. She dove as far as she could down to reach the weight, but once she reached the 20 feet depth, she felt her lungs closing up more and more until she couldn’t take it and swam back up.  
She let out a large gasp when she broke the surface, no longer feeling hot but cold as she took in the much needed air.   
She heard someone walking behind her, turning abruptly but relaxed when she saw who it was.  
There stood Tim, clad in dress pants, a button up and a tie, his jacket laid in a heap in his arms, long since taken off due to the heat. “You doing anything today?” He asked. She swam over to him, resting her arms along the pools walls. He crouched down to her level. “Not really, why?” She asked, her head tilted slightly. “I just got back from the most boring, soul sucking meeting that almost made me jump out the window and let god decide if I lived or not.” This caused her to laugh, Tim joining in on the laughing. Once their laughter died down, she looked back to him. “Alright, what you got in mind?” She asks. A smile takes over his face. “I know the perfect place.”

They both walked into the large coffeehouse, the smell of coffee beans and baked goods hitting them as soon as they entered. The sounds of people talking, plates being moved and the soft hum of music took up the room.   
Her shoes softly padding along the hardwood flooring. She decided on a pair of soft black ballet pumps, an ivory long sleeve top tucked into a pair of high waisted cropped trousers. Her hair freshly cut, soft curls framed around her eyes. Tim wore the same clothes he came home in, just trading the suit jacket for a leather one.   
They both sat in their seats, sipping on their drinks. Tim chose his usual black coffee with sugar, her choosing a green tea with lemon. “Want anything to eat?” He asks, causing her to look up at him from her cup. “Would they have any yogurt?” She questions, causing Tim to roll his eyes and chuckle. “Yes, yes they do.”  
“So how was the meeting?” She asked, after finishing her cup of yogurt. “It was more a brainstorming day. The board wants to expand Wayne enterprise to other fields.” He says, taking a sip of his second cup of coffee. “What do they want to expand on?” She asks. “More Real estate and construction.” This caused her to be further confused. “Why? I thought you guys were more tech?” Her head slightly tilted as she eyes him. He sets his cup down onto the table. “That’s the new Wayne enterprise. The Wayne’s got their name and money originally for helping colonize Gotham. They were the ones who built most of the homes and helped build the city. They’re wanting to widen the company to other branches. I’ve got little to do with it, I’m pretty much just one of the faces of the company.” Tim says, finishing the last few sips of his now cold coffee.   
Sandy puts her chin in her palm and eyes him, “so you said you’re the face of WE, what position do you actually have in the company?” Tim chuckles at this, writing out the check as he speaks. “Bruce gave me the position as the CEO. I took it due to being one of the only ones in the family who was both interested in it, and old enough. Damian was to young at the time, I was old enough at the time to take the job. And even now that’s he’s old enough, Damian doesn’t have any interest in it. Says he can’t stand the people. And honestly, yeah I understand him.” Tim chuckles, looking at her and seeing her chuckle under her breath. “Alright, let’s head out before there’s too many people.” 

Before either one could fully step out of the coffeehouse, they were Bombarded with cameras flashing, people yelling out all around them and being surrounded. Her throat closed up almost immediately, feeling like her insides would fall out to her feet. Her heart sank and filled with a tight pain. Her breathing grew sporadic and heavy, nearly causing her to cry.   
Tim quickly tucked her shaking head into his chest and nearly carried her shaking body out of the crowd of press, feeling the tears soaking his shirt the longer they were in it. He bent his head down to hers, lightly running his hand into her hair to hopefully soothe her. “Hey hey shhh it’s okay we’re almost at the car.” He warped his arm around her side, practically carrying her the rest of the way due to her sobs and hyperventilating.  
They both drove off in a hurry, tims hands gripping the wheel so tightly his fingers were an even pallet shade.   
Her sobs turned into small silent tears cascading down her face. She looked over to him, his eyes trained on the road, jaw set and brows in an angry line. “What are we gonna do?” She whispers, dread sinking into her stomach, making her want to throw up. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure out something okay?”

‘Who’s the mystery girl?’ ‘CEO of Wayne Enterprise Timothy Drake Wayne with girl.’ ‘Who’s the girl Tim drake Wayne was spotted with? All the information we have.’ Papers, news outlets, gossip websites, magazines, anything you name it and her face was on the cover of it. But the one that stuck out, the one that caused tears to stream down her face, was a magazine by cat grant. ‘The new gold digger in the Wayne family.’ At the bottom showed her with both Tim, and a foggy picture of her and Damian our for dinner. Along with a photo of her hiding in tims chest, and one with damians jacket on her and his arm around her.   
Tears welled up in her eyes as she sits with everyone in the family room, all minus one. She knew he’d be here any minute now. After a phone call from dick, Jason promised to be there within the hour.   
The door swung open, hearing heavy footsteps hurrying down the hallway. She stood up, seeing him at the door of the large room. She ran over to him and into his wide open arms. She let out a few tears into his chest, clutching to him with all her strength. She took in the familiar smell of him, the scent of cigarettes strong on him. Knowing he puffed on one either before he left or in his way.   
She looked up at him, seeing behind his dark tired eye bags, his eyes shined with bushes tears. “I missed you so much bugga.” He whispered into the top of her head, kissing her forehead lightly.   
“Alright, we all are up to date with what’s happened, correct?” Bruce asks, breaking the very uncomfortable silence in the room.   
Jason sat beside her on her left, with Tim on her right. Next to them say dick and Barbara, with Alfred on the other couch. Beside Alfred, sat bruce and   
Selina. And sat in a chair was damian.  
Tension was high in the room with the two, almost creating a thickness in the air that worried all of them. They all could see them avoid looking at one another, with a slight uncomfortable pain expression.  
Sandy held her necklace in her fingers and twirled it lightly back and forth, Jason taking notice and putting his hand on her shoulder.   
“So are we just gonna sit here in silence this entire time, or are we gonna actually talk?” Asked Tim, shocking sandy and mostly everyone. They had grown used to Tim being one of the more quiet of the family.   
“No you’re right Tim, we need to figure out what our next step is.” Replies dick. Jason’s jaw ticks lightly, a scowl on his face. “We’re all talking about the same one right? The article written by cat?” Asks Jason, anger evident in his voice. His eyes shone with anger, jaw set and fists balling lightly.   
Bruce sighs as he looks at him. “Yes, that one in particular is the one that’s caused concern-“ “then why not go after her? Why not do something about it for all the bullshit that article alone said.” Jason not back, fists now in a tight ball. “There’s one problem with that jason. She has some of the super family behind her-“ Jason slams his hand on the table in front of him, breaking Bruce from speaking. “Isn’t this fucking asshole over here best friends with one?” Jason points to Damian, eyes wide in anger. “Why dont you make yourself useful for once in your fucking life and have your buddy call off his cousin so I can have a word with her?” Jason angrily says, eyes boring into damians equally fiery stare.   
“I’m not having Jon do that.” Damian said back, shaking slightly in his seat, his eyes boring into Jason’s. “God you are seriously the most useless one out of all of us! AND REPLACEMENT OVER HERE WAS ROBIN FOR A YEAR BEFORE YOU CAME IN!” Jason yelled back, fists now shaking along with the rest of his body. “Jason that’s enough!-“ “STAY OUT OF THIS BRUCE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH AS IT IS WHEN YOU GET INVOLVED WITH ME! No I’m fucking sick of how this fucking prick thinks he’s the king all because he’s ‘the blood son’ when he’s nothing but A FUCKING PRICK WHO NEEDS TO GET OFF HIS HIGH FUCKING HORSE!”  
Jason has moved into Damians face, nearly inches away from him. Tears brimmed jason's eyes, anger so prevalent that it made his heart throb in pain due to holding back.  
Damian wasn’t far off from it as well, now fully shaking, his legs having a hard time keeping himself standing. Heat radiated off of each other as both men shook in place.   
“Get the FUCK out of my face Todd! And STAY THE FUCK OIT OF THIS IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH Y-“ “THATS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! ANYTIME SOMEBODY HURTS HER THEY'RE DEALING WITH ME! Same with you you little bastard. See that scar across your cheek? That’s from me. And if I had it my way, this is hell and I’m the devil.” Jason spat, getting right in damians face. He can feel the raging breath Damian takes the closer he gets to him. Feeling the anger pouring off of him. “I’ll show you what hell is-“ “you better keep that fucking trap of yours shut. I was the first robin to die. I’ll gladly make you the second one. Oh wait, mommy’s boyfriend already did that a few years ago.” “Alright that’s I-“ “ENOUGH!”   
All eyes turned to sandy. Who had now gotten up from her seat, shaking slightly as she stood.   
Her eyes burned with tears as she watched them both, watching as both got worse and closer to breaking. Her Stomach in so many knots, it felt as though it’d fall out into the floor in a heap. Her mind played a thousand different thoughts on what she could do. Her options were limited, she could grab Jason’s arm and pull him away, she could get between them, she could hit both of them hard enough to knock them out, or get a squirt bottle and spray them like cats. The last one made her chuckle slightly.   
She watched as Damian raised his hand from his side, and her heart shrunk and fell. The anger inside her screaming out loud enough to boom out around the room.   
Emery one watched as the first tear slid down her cheek, quickly wiping it away as fast as it came. Her hand shook by her sides relentlessly. Her jaw set and eyes cold as she bore into both of the men’s eyes. “If you both are done with your dick measuring contest, then can we actually talk like fucking adults for ONCE.”   
“We could sue her, she is in defamation of character.”dick says, eyes looking back to Tim and sandy. Tim sighs, head resting in his hands. “Cats had more lawsuits against her than I have bullet wounds, she always weasels her way out of them each time.” “Fucking vulture.” Damian whispers. Sandy lightly chuckles when she hears it. Jason looks over to her with a raised eyebrow, her shaking her head at him lightly.   
Leaves crunched under both of their boots the longer they went down the sidewalk towards the park, his jacket covering her arms, along with his hand around her side pulling her into him.   
Damian noticed them first, seeing them around the corner snapping the photo. His jaw set, eyes hard on the man as he pulls her further into him. His grip ever so slightly tighter. “It’s another one.” Damian whispers, looking down at her. A soft laugh escaping her. He tilts his head slightly, brow raised as he looks at her. “You mean another vulture?” She teases back, making Damian smile and roll his eyes. She laughs at his expression, causing him to let out a chuckle. “And hey, I don’t mind. As long as they get my good side.” She jokes, moving her head so only her left side was shown, in a mock model face. He laughed at her antics. “Oh trust me, all your sides are good sides, gorgeous.” Damian whispers, kissing the top of her cheek.   
“Well then what can we do? We can’t just let her and the media make whatever they want about sandy.” Barbara replies, slightly scooting into dicks arm. Looking over at her.   
“How about an interview, or a press thing? Why not clear everything up with my word.” All eyes looked to her, even Damian looked questionly at her. “Are you sure?” Asks Jason, worry struck to his face. “An interview would be the better option.” Replies Bruce, all eyes still trained on her. “Then that’s it, that’s what I’ll do.” 

She ran her fingers over her hair for what was probably the 100th time in the last hour. Smoothing over her skirt probably even more frequent.  
She was scared, her heart sinking low the entire day it felt like. Each hour that ticked closer to 2 her stomach would twist further.   
Dread filled her when the clock showed 1:50. 10 minutes left of life outside of the spotlight. 10 minutes of having only a few people knowing she exists. 10 more minutes of having as normal of a life that she’s had.   
Her flats padded against the floor softly, her heartbeat taking up most of the noise in her ears. Sweat beaded down her forehead that she quickly wiped away.   
One more hallway until she reached the room they decided to have the interview. They chose a small office, it had a few chairs, a couch, and a table. Pictures hung on the wall along with a large window. It was one of the few small rooms in the manor, but it would fit perfectly.   
Her breath got caught in her throat when she passed the living room door. There, walking out was damian. They both stopped in their tracks, as if they again were frozen.   
Damian sighed when he looked at her. She adored an off white floral top, a black skirt, and ballet flats. Her hair was slightly curled, well as much as it could due to the short length. Her face appeared bare, besides flushed cheeks and lips painted as red as a fresh rose. Her posture was tight, ridged. She looked about ready to pass out from anxiety.   
Damian sighed. “You’re too tense. Relax your shoulders, take a deep breath. It’s not as scary as you think.” Her shoulders instantly lowered, her posture was still ridged. But more natural, and less like a board or robot. “Thanks, I just can’t help but be scared.” She looked away when she spoke, a pain in his heart when she couldn’t even look him in the eyes. “I know, but this is Vicki Vale. She’s not as bad as most reporters.” He replied. A soft smile on her face appeared. “So she’s not a Vulture?” She giggled, causing Damian to lightly roll his eyes.   
She walked by him, down the hallway to the room. Significantly more relaxed. When her back fully turned to him, a soft smile adorned his face as he lightly chuckles under his breath. 

When she reaches the hard wood door, she stops. She takes in a shaky breath, her heart again pounding. She reaches up and takes her necklace into her fingers, running her thumb over it a few times. Instantly calming her slightly. She again takes in a large breath, and turns the knob and opens the door.   
Walking in she instantly spited the large camera, the man behind it, the lights, along with a blonde woman standing in front of the camera. The woman who she recognizes to be Vicki, walks to her putting her hand out. She shook it lightly, hand still slightly shaky. Both of them walked over to the two chars, now facing each other. “Alight in 3,2,1. Go.”   
Vicki turns to her, with a smile on her face “Hi there I’m reporter Vicki Vale,” “hello there, it’s nice to have you here.” She replied, a soft smile on her face. Her heart beat going down slightly. “Thank you for having me here. Now, why don’t we start this off with who you are?” Vicki asks. “My name is Saundra Todd.” Both the camera man, and Vicki gasp. Shock written on their face. “Todd? As in?” A small chuckle escapes under her breath. “Yes, as in the daughter of Jason Todd.” Vickis eyes widen further, not even trying to hide the shock in her face. “But, hasn’t he been dead for years? I don’t understand, he passed when he was 15?” Vicki asks, “funny you say that, cause he’s alive.” Both Vicki and the camera man gasp even more. “When my dad was 14, he had a stalker. At first it wasn’t so bad. A couple letters,both Bruce and Jason thought it was weird but the letters were harmless. They thought it was probably just a girl or boy around his age who thought he was cute. But overtime the lets became more concerning. They would go from nice to lashing out, each one getting worse. Bruce hired an investigator to find who it was, but they came up empty. One night, when my dad was 15, him and Bruce got into an argument. He left. He was wandering around the city that night. He had grown up on the streets so he knew where he was going. Well, before he knew it, he was knocked out. He was taken by his stalker who followed him, to an abandoned warehouse. He, beat my father so heavily, that he passed out. The guy was sure he killed him, and left. Later that night, Bruce called the police, and someone had tipped them that they heard screaming from the warehouse. Officer Jim Gordon was the one who found him. They took him to the hospital. And there, Bruce, Jim and my dad, made a plan. They decided to fake my fathers death. And have him leave the country. And so he did. He went to Europe. He had a fake name, fake aliace, everything. Well a few years passed, and they caught the man. When Bruce called him telling him, my dad said he wanted to stay. And there he stayed. For 5 years my father stayed in Europe. Well when he was 23, he decided he wanted to come home. He didn’t take up the Wayne bane, or come back announcing he was alive. Over the years he grew comfortable being out of the spotlight. And so, he moved into a small apartment. He’s not my real dad, he actually found me. I was an orphan, had been for a long time. I was living on the streets at the time. And one day, he saw me. I was only 17 at the time. And he offered me a place, and here we are.” “I just, wow. I can’t believe he’s been alive this entire time. Is he ever wanting to come out himself?” Vicki asks. “I don’t know, he’s pretty comfortable where he’s at now. I was too until well, you know.” She laughed, causing Vicki to chuckle. “Very true, Gotham isn’t very forgiving in that department. Especially since you’re seen with the Wayne family.” Her heart was no longer feeling like it would fall out her chest, now feeling comfortable. “Oh yeah, especially since I’ve been staying here the last month.” Confusion written on Vickis face. “Oh? And why’s that?” She asks her. “My father went back to Europe to visit some of his friends for a while, I chose to stay here in Gotham.” “Now, I gotta ask, what’s your father like? I mean we haven’t seen him in over a decade.” A soft laugh leaves her at the question. “He’s absolutely amazing. He’s incredibly caring, he’s always looking out for me. But being that he’s only 6 years older than me, he's kinda like a big brother to me at the same time. He’s also a huge dork, he’ll go at any length to make me laugh. He’s the best father I could ask for. But it always hasn’t been that way. When I first went to stay there, we barely talked. It wasn’t just an instant father daughter bond. Hell, he didn’t adopt me for a few months. He’s not like Bruce who has adoption papers in his jacket.” She chuckles. Everyone turned to the door when they heard large laughter behind the door. Vicki turned to her mouthing ‘who?’ “Oh that would be my uncle. He’s quite Nosy.” She chuckles. The door opens to appear dick. “Hey, I just was passing by.” He laughs. She turns her body to him, now the camera on both of them. “Oh suurree you were, Richard.” She teases. Making him chuckle and point a finger at her. “Hey you know my name ya little shit.” He laughs. “Oh I’m sorry, should I call you Ric? Ricky? Oh how about Richie rich?” Everyone in the room now laughing so much they’re clutching their sides, loving the banter between them. Dick bends over and chuckles at her. “You really are just like your father you shit.”he teases. “Oh but you love me.” She teases back, a shit eating grin on her face.   
“Okay now that was one of the funniest things I’ve seen.” Vicki laughs, both her and sandy sitting back down. “Oh you’d die if you saw how bad we get. I’m always messing with everyone here.” She chuckles, now totally comfortable. “I bet I would, now, mind if we get to the topic that everyone’s been waiting for?” Vicki asks. “I was wondering when we’d get to that.” She chuckles. “Alright, so, the biggest one that everyone’s been wondering has been you and Tim.” Sandy sighs and takes a drink of the water beside her. “We’re only friends. He’s actually my best friend. The cameras just caught us off guard when we went out for coffee. He saw that I was panicked and hid me in his jacket. There’s nothing romantic between him and I.” She chuckles. “Now the other one people have been wondering, you were spotted for a while with Damian Wayne. And some photos of you guys, looked a little less platonic than you and Tim. Is there anything going on?” Vicki asks. A pain shoots through her heart at the question. Causing her to sigh. “There nothing going on between Damian and I either. My dad introduced me first to him, being that we are the same age. That’s just how we are.” “Oh alright, you guys just seemed to be a bit more flirty in the photos.” Vicki replies. Causing her to chuckle. “And why didn’t anyone just assume I’m naturally flirty.” Shr chuckles, winking at the camera. 

It’s as if overnight everything changed, no more the gold digger, mystery girl, anything negative that was said was whipped clean. ‘Late son of Bruce Wayne Jason Todd alive!? And has a daughter!’ ‘The new member of the Wayne family’ ‘Saundra Todd, all we know about the new Wayne family member.’   
Of course a part of her was happy, after all the nasty tabloids, it was a nice change to see. But she was also worried. No longer able to have a small bubble she had been in her entire life. No longer being able to go out and not spotted. No longer having a personal life. It was daunting really, but she took it in stride, deciding that she should use her now small bit of fame for better.   
Shortly after the interview, she was in the works for a fundraiser for homeless children and teens, to raise money for good shelters that provided what the children needed. 

Dinner had finished long ago, most of everyone had left the dining room and left for either their rooms, or wherever in the manor they chose.   
Alfred sat in the library, reading. Sandy had offered to do the dishes for him, claiming that he needs his time for himself to rest besides sleep. He didn’t argue, knowing the extent of how stubborn she could get, especially when it came to helping. It truly warmed his heart though, how much she truly wanted to help the aging butler. He wasn’t as fast or had as much energy as when the boys were all young. He knew this, having turned 81 early in the year. So having her help him around the manor took a lot of the weight off of him.   
He was halfway through the book when Damian walked in. Not paying much attention to the young man, until he sat down in one of the chairs. He looked over to see damians eyes on the paper. He watched as he picked it up, opening it, watching as a scowl grew on his face. Damian set the paper down onto the table and got up abruptly. “Master Damian, something troubling you?” He asked. Concerned for him. “She seems to be loved real quick.” Damian replies, annoyance evident in his tone. “Why yes, Miss Todd has made a good impression in the city recently.”   
Damian sighed, looking away. Anger still present on his face. “Yeah if only they saw what she was really like. They'd probably change their tune.”   
Alfred set his book down onto the table, looking at him with annoyance written on his face. “This is how Miss Todd is. She is a kind, loving, and wonderful young woman. And I am sick of hearing how you speak to her all because of what happened. Everyday I watch as the poor girls heart breaks whenever you act the way you do. I put up with this arrogant attitude when you were young but now it’s just childish. I understand you are in pain master Damian but she is just as much. You were after all her first too. I am very disappointed in how immature you’re acting. I helped to raise you differently.” Alfred never yelled at any of them. Never once has they heard the elderly man raise his voice in a yell. But he always had a way to scold each of them without ever raising his voice.   
Pain shoots through damians heart when Alfred told him this. It grew even worse when he walked out of the room. He never truly thought about it, about that it hurt her as well. He was so consumed by his hurt that he reverted back to how he was years ago. His heart thumps in pain when he remembered all the times he’s seen her face contort in pain, all the tears he’s seen stream down her face. But confusion fills him, he was her first? She had never mentioned being with anyone else. He just assumed she had. Pain grows in him further, but he doesn’t understand why.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was your first?” He asks abruptly. Jumping her and causing her to drop a cup in the sink. He watched as her face goes from shock to pained when she looked at him. She quickly looked back to the cup in the sink, picking it back up to wash. “What?” She asks, still not looking at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump you. But, why didn’t you tell-“ “you were my first everything Damian. The first guy I had feeling for, first date I ever had. My first kiss. Everything.” Her voice slightly cracked when she muttered kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes. Pain shots through him watching as she tries holding in the tears. “You were my first too, I just don’t understand why you didn’t-“ “she didn’t have to tell you anything. Now why don’t you leave her be.” Both of them turn their eyes to the door, seeing Tim standing there. His arms were crossed over his chest, standing ridged. Face contorted in annoyance and anger at him. Anger fills him as he looks at Tim. “I was just simply asking.” He spat, anger prevalent in his tone. “Well sorry. With how you talk to her, can’t help but worry when you open your mouth.” Tim says, anger dripping in his tone. Both men stood in front of one another, Damian clenching his fists tightly at his sides. “Do is all a favor and just leave. You’ve done enough to hurt her. Making her remember isn’t gonna help anyone.” Anger grows further at tims words. “Oh didn’t know you were her bodyguard.” He replied, annoyance and sarchasm heavy in his words. “No, it’s simply just being her friend.” Tim turns to her, anger subsided when he sees her. “Come on let's go watch a movie.” He asks her.   
They both walk to the door of the kitchen, but before leaving, Tim turns to him. “Just remember, you brought this onto yourself.”


	18. Chapter 18

Leaves crunched under her boots the further out she got. The cool air sending shivers up her spine despite the heavy jacket she wore. The faster her steps fit, the harder the leaves rustled against her feet.   
Today had been a long day, having been out since before the sun breaked over the sky. She had left at 5:30 to head into the city, going to various shops with Tim. They were hurrying to gather everything they needed for Saturday.   
In 2 days time, was the Wayne Halloween gala. Bruce would always host one each year, but with the help, and threats, sandy convinced him to let her decorate.  
Usually, there wasn’t much. A punch bowl filled with dark red punch, people wearing black, and the ovation all scary song. But not this year.   
Halloween has always been one of her favorite holidays. While her parents didn’t let her leave the house, they would decorate their home with spooky decor, bake Halloween treats for them to enjoy and dress up and have a dance party.   
Since her adoption, she kept up the tradition. Last year having baked cookies whilst dressed up with her father. Her dresses up as Dorothy, and Jason as the cowardly lion. It suited him, for his large stature, and as she put it, “nearly as much body hair.” Which caused him to laugh. Halloween has a special place in her heart, it wasn’t just scary costumes and scares. It was about having fun being someone that you aren’t. Well, some did that everyday. 

She kept walking outback, further out than she had ever been. Usually she stuck to the large garden, but today she went further.   
She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a pond, and beside it was, a small barn? Questions swam in her brain as to what it could be. It didn’t look old, or vacant. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked up to it.   
Reaching for the handle, she braced herself. What could be in here? Is she allowed? She’s far from the manor, barely seeing it from this distance.   
A noise from inside startled her, her heart sinking slightly. Somethings in there. She finally turned the knob, a gasp leaving her when she opened the door.   
Tims phone rang beside him, startling him awake. Drool collected at the side of his face, wiping it away. He picked it up, answering the call without looking. “Hello?” He asked, his voice strained and groggy with sleep. “Tim, I, um. How do I put this? Help.” His heart picked up as he’s fully awake, panic fills him when he hears the tone in Sandy’s voice. Slightly wavering but calm. “What’s going on, where are you? Are you hurt?” Each question he asked came out more urgent than the last. “First off stop panicking. Second, I um, went for a walk outback and I came across a small barn. And I’m. Idk how to put this so I’m just gonna say it. There’s a cow and it’s currently sucking my hand like it’s a nipple. I’m stuck.” Relief filled him, then questions, then laughter. “So you’ve met batcow.” He chucked. “Huh? I’m, what?” Her response made him laugh even harder. “Damian got her when he was younger. She’s actually the reason he went vegetarian. Why don’t you just pull your hand out her mouth? She’s not mean.” “That’s the problem. Each time I try she cries. I don’t want to offend her.” Laughs boomer out his chest, his head thrown back as he clutched his stomach. “So she’s doing that again, alright. I hate to say this but, I’ve gotta call Damian to go get you. Sometimes she does this and he’s the only person she listens too. Are you okay with that?” “It’s fine, just tell him to hurry up. It’s cold out here.”   
Damian sighed when he spotted her, confusion coming even faster when he got up to her. She sat against the barn, with batcow still sucking her hand. He watched as she talked to the cow as if it was a normal person. “So you’re talking to animals now?” He asked, a small smirk on his face. “You’re one to talk.” He raised his eyebrow at her. “You dress up every night, inspired by a bird. That’s totally normal.” Both chuckle slightly at her response. He bends down to both of them, bringing his hand and scratching the top of the cows head. “Alright come on pretty girl. You gotta let go of her hand.” As if he used magic, the cow let go of her hand. She shakes her hand, wiping it off on her pants. They both stand up, putting the cow back inside the barn.

She ran ramped down the hallway, dispersing and running back down for what was the 36 time. Dick and Damian both opened their doors, stepping out. She ran into dicks chest, nearly knocking both of them over. She had a box in her arms, handing it to dick. “There’s more in my room. Both of you, bring it down to the gala room now.” She frantically exclaimed. Running back to her room, running out with 2 more boxes.   
Shock filled them when they entered the room. The usually plain grand room filled with decorations. Cobwebs strung on each wall corner. Toy bats hung down from the feeling. Pumpkins filled each window and empty surface along with candles that hadn’t been lit. “How did you-“ “lots of dedication, and a ladder. Now both of you, get everyone to come in here and help me.” Shock filled them further. She looked tired. Her usually wavy hair now curly and wet. She wore high waisted jeans with a tank top tucked into it. Her botfly glistened with a layer of sweat. Her face was flushed, shiny due to her sweating. Both of them looked around again, still in awe of the room. “You’ve done all this, by yourself?” Damian asked. “Yes, I started around 2 this morning.” She replied. Her voice sounding even more tired than before as she rummaged through another box. “Wait, 2? I heard you go to bed at 12. Have you slept?” Duck asked, worry filling him as he watched her. “Couldn’t fall asleep. I gave up at around 1:30 and started getting everything ready for tomorrow.” Worry stuck both of them at her response. “Sandy, go to bed. You need to sleep.” Dick says, his voice harder than usual. “It’s fine. I need to get this done. Besides, Tim does it all the time.” She replies, annoyance laced in her voice. “Yes and he's done this for years. You haven’t. So go to bed.” Damian said, his voice growing slightly irritated. She set the candles down on the floor, looking at him. Her eyes bore holes into him. “Damian, shut the fuck up. You’re the last person who should be talking about my wellbeing. So stay the fuck out of this.” She exclaimed. Anger evident in her voice. Rage and anger filled him at her voice, his arms slightly shaking at his sides. “And I don’t need you to fucking drop and fall because you didn’t sleep last night.” He replied, anger in his voice. “Oh so now you care. You’ve never once gave a damn if I was okay or hurt. So you know what Damian? Go fuck yourself. I tried fixing us, I tried being nice. But you have your panties in a twist. Screw you.” She yelled, tears in her eyes nearing falling. She walked away, her footsteps hard and fast as she left the room. His heart throbbing in his chest in pain. 

The commotion could be heard from floors away, everyone who could make it was there for the annual Wayne Halloween gala. But while usually the room was how it usually looked, now decorated from floor to ceiling. The staircases were lined with white taper candles that stretched . Tables covered by black and red table cloths with the same candles in the center. Walls covered with old paintings, some of which were family, others horror. Pumpkins filled the corners of the room. Small fake bats and spiders lined the ceiling along with cobwebs.   
She smoothed out her dress for the tenth time in the last few minutes. She added a final hair pin to her hair, smoothing the long tendrils out of her face. She wore a long black wig, styled in a curled updo with a dark rose. The front layers lay curled at the sides of her face. It was strange, seeing the way she dressed for the night. She looked as if she came from early Victorian times. The long black lace dress she wore was beautiful. The intricate lace that covered the entirety was astonishing. The only color to the dress was the dark red corset that showed through the chest piece. Very little make was applied, alert from fake blood that dropped from her mouth down her neck. The fangs she wore in her mouth weren’t as uncomfortable as she thought, having gotten more realistic smaller ones rather than the large ones you’d find at a Halloween shop. And with one final look, she stepped out of her room. 

All eyes watched as Damian walked in, the room going slightly quiet. He wore a long dark black coat, along with a dark red vest underneath with gold details. A puffy white button up underneath that only showed in the chest. Black dress pants with shiny black shoes completing the store. His hair covered by a shoulder length black wig, messily tied back by a ribbon. His usual dark emerald green eyes now dark yellow. The only giveaway as to his costume was the fangs in his mouth.   
His breath caught in his throat, heart thumping loudly in his chest when he saw her. She looked nothing like herself. Her usual short hair now long in an intricate updo. What would usually be her usual sweater with capris, now a long bold Victorian ball gown. His eyes follow her as she glides around the room.   
She watched as countless people cane up to her, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her stomach tied in knots as they all greeted her. She swallowed the vomit that she was sure would come up and put on a smile. She shook more peoples hands in 10 minutes than she ever had in her life. Her chest closing up the longer she was around them.   
This wasn’t her thing. All the people, the dresses, the fear of someone taking photos, everything was growing too much. Tears collected in her eyes that she blinked away. Her throat burning as her heart sped up further.   
She let out a gasp when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her heart sank further. That is until she turned around, a large smile grew on her face. “Tim!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. His breath being knocked out by the force of her hug. He let out a laugh as she latched into him, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, everything alright?” He chuckled. “No” she mumbled into his chest. He let go of her, looking down at her. His face concerned. “What’s going on?” He asks, his hands on her shoulders. “How do you do all of, this?” She asks, gesturing around the room. “God I feel like I’m gonna puke.” She says, swallowing the lump in her throat again. “Here’s the thing, you don’t. None of us like this, not even Bruce or dick. What you do is you put on a happy smile, shake peoples hands, and barely answer questions. But hey, now you’ve got me with you.” He chuckles, watching as her shoulders relax. “Now come on, I’ve got a few people you should meet.”

“Sandy, this is-“ “commissioner Gordon.” Both men looked at her shockingly. “He was one of the first on the scene the night my parents died.”   
Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall that couldn’t stop. The pain in her back was nothing compared to the shocking pain in her heart. It felt like white hot searing pain that wouldn’t leave as she stared at her parents. “M-mom? Dad? Please.” She sobbed. The screams of both of them ringed in her ears as her heart screamed out. She couldn’t move from the floor, the blood now cold against her front as she begged for death. “God, please.” She begged, slipping into what was hopefully death as she welcomed it.   
Bright lights blinded her eyes, her coming to and hearing people all around her. Her heart beating out of her chest as she moaned out in pain. Trying to alert anyone that she was alive. “We've got a survivor!” Someone yelled. They sounded so far from her, as if she was underwater and was hearing the yell from above her. A gasp was heard before she opened her eyes, seeing an angel crouching down to her. His hair was a light red, along with his Mustache. He wore thick framed glasses that hid his light blue eyes. “Hey I need you to stay with us, everything is gonna be alright.” She heard the man say, before she fell unconscious again.

Both men look at her again, mouths open in shock, neither one knowing what to say. “How did you remember?” Tim asks. “Because that night I thought he was an angel. You gotta remember, I wasn’t allowed around people. The first person I saw besides my parents was, him. My mom and dad always taught me that before you go to heaven, you are visited by an angel.” She said, the corner of her eye shining momentarily. She watched as Jim’s eyes glossed over before he blinked it away. “You know, I always wondered what happened to you after that night. And when I saw your face in the newspaper, it took me a bit to recognize you. And when Barbara confirmed it, it made me tear up a little.” He said. Tears gathered in her eyes. A smile formed on her face before standing on her toes and hugging him. He froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around her. Tears fell down her cheeks onto his coat. Tears collected in his eyes as he rubbed her back. “It’s so good to see you doing so well. It’s cases like yours that keep me going.” 

She walked over to the table with drinks, spotting a man standing there already. He wore a long black jacket with gold embellished. It was tight to his body. Showing his broad shoulders and muscular build. His hair was long and black, pulled back by a ribbon. She took in a deep breath as her stomach shook slightly. She walked over to the table, taking in a final breath before getting beside him. She looked up at him, her heart sinking into her stomach.   
He heard someone walking behind him, hearing their large intake of breath before they got beside him. He heard her breath caught in her throat. Looking over at her, his heart reasoned with pain and shock.  
“Wh-what are you wearing?” He asks, his tone sharp. “I should be asking you the same thing.” She bit back. Anger evident in her voice. He looked away from her, taking in a deep breath. “You gotta be kidding me.” He whispers. Anger rises in her as she folds her arms together. “What’s that supposed to mean.” She asks. Boring holes into his face. “We’re at a Halloween gala, wearing the same theme. Do you have any idea how much the press are going to write about this? They’ll have a field day with this.” He bites back. Anger in his voice as his body tenses up. “Oh I’m so sorry I couldn’t read your fucking mind. But yeah suure let’s blame me like you always do. Because Damian Wayne is never in the wrong and it’s always me.” She says, pain shooting through her heart. “Oh you’re one to talk. It always starts with you. You just bring it out in me.” He retorts. “Oh yeah like it was my fault you threw that Batarang into my shoulder.” She says, tears collecting in her eyes. He balls his fists tightly, jaw set as he bore his eyes into hers. “It was an accident!” He exclaimed. Voice slightly louder. “Just like you.” She says. She walks away from him, heart throbbing in pain.

Tears collected in her eyes as she sat in a chair, watching everyone dancing. Her heart still panging against her chest as she dabbed her eyes with a napkin.   
She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, turning around and letting out a chuckle. Behind her was dick, but it was hard to tell with what he wore. His usually dark hair was covered with a blond wig. He wore a whit shirt with a blue collar poking out. Blue pants and an orange scarf. He rolled his eyes playfully, a smile on his face. “Yeah yeah yeah let it out. This was babs idea.” He chuckled. He got up and sat in the chair beside her, turning it to face her. “Now what’s going on?” He asks, her breath getting caught in her throat. She took in a deep breath. “Damian was just being an ass earlier. All because we happened to be dressed as vampires.” Dicks face slightly falls and turns annoyed as he looks away. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry sands.” He says, eyes caster down. She puts her hand against his shoulder. “It’s fine dick. You can’t control how he is. It just sucks how it puts me in a horrible mood every time.” She says, eyes looking down to her lap. “Well then come on, I know a way to cheer you up.” He says, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.   
Both of them walk onto the dance floor to Barbara, who’s talking to her dad and laughing about something. She turns and her eyes light up when she sees dick. Causing him to smile and put his arms around her waist. Kissing her lightly before she lets go from him, both smiling. She turns and sees sandy behind him, breaking from his arms and pulling her into a hug. “Hey sweetie. You look amazing. Now come on, let’s have some fun!” Barbara says, a bright smile on her face.   
She can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her as she seats side to side. Her arms around Barbara’s shoulders and they both sway fast to the music. They twirl in a circle, causing her dress to glide along the floor in a large circle. The song comes to a close as they both laugh. “Okay time to switch!” Barbara laughs, letting go of her and spinning her around. She nearly falls into dicks chest, causing both to let out large laughs. Another song starts playing, a gasp leaving dick as a wide smile takes over his face. She recognizes it as bob seger, her dad playing him when they go out driving together. She laughs as dick stars moving his hits side to side as he raises one arm in the air. “Just take those old records off the shelf!” He sings out loud, causing her to throw her head back and laugh as both dance to the beat. She can’t stop as tears stream down her face as she dances with him, her head thrown back in laughter. 

He watches as her head throws back as laughter erupts from her. His heart throbbing in pain that causes him to look away. It hurts, he remembers the times he could get her to laugh just the same way. Tears falling down her face as she clutched her stomach. Sometimes getting her to laugh so hard she would snort. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked down. He couldn’t stop hearing her laughs, even with everyone else in the room. It was as if, it was just her. That’s all that played in his mind. 

His feet dragged as he walked down the hallway, his eyes slowly closing the further he got to his room. All the energy he usually had, was drained from him.   
His head spin slightly the further he walked, nearly falling due to his Exhaustion. Every bit of him fighting and straining to continue. But relief filled him when his hand grabbed onto the knob.   
He opened the door, a smile on his tired face formed when he stepped into the warm room. He took his jacket and shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Not even bothering with his pants. Not noticing the carpet on the floor, or the smell of vanilla in the room. Not even noticing the dress that laid on the floor by his feet. Too tired to notice the completely different bed when he crashed down onto it. Smiling as he snuggled into the silk bedding, the smell almost familiar. But his exhaustion was too high to think about it as sleep overcame him.  
A scream startled him awake, his heart nearly falling out from how fast it was going. Jumping as the scream didn’t stop. Only opening his eyes in sheer panic.   
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!” She screamed out. Panic filling him as his vision cleared. His heart going ramped when he saw her. Her hair was wet and falling in her face. Small droplets of water cascading down her body. She stood in her doorway of her bathroom that was right in front of her bed. She was bare as the day she was born, no towel or clothing to cover her. She crouched slightly, her legs and arms doing a poor job to shield her body from him. What was once exhaustion that filled him, was now adrenaline pumping through him. His body feeling like a fire burned inside him.   
Panic surged through him as he abruptly got up from the bed, eyes still wide at her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!” She screamed. “I-Im sorry, I thought this was my room.” He stuttered out. Panic still high in him along with the burning growing stronger. His breathing raged and fast. “GET OUT!” She screamed, him running out as fast as he could.   
He slammed his door shut, his breathing ramped and fast. His heart beating wildly, nearly painful. He fell onto his bed, his body still feeling that burning grow. He was conflicted, he wanted to run away as soon as he saw her. But he was frozen in place. A strong urge to grab onto her, to feel her wet skin on his as his body surged with electricity and want. A feeling deep inside him craving even now to go back, to feel her skin beneath his. To feel her warmth and touch on him. Memories flooding him of that night. The feel of her skin in his hands as he gripped onto her. The paralyzing feeling of her wet lips on his neck. Her warm tongue pressing against his pulsepoint that sent shocks through his body. Energy surged through him in a way that he hasn’t felt since. It was adrenaline or fear. It was akin to his body burning from the inside as his nerves felt sensitive against the sheets. His heart still ramped.   
His Breathing slowed down, feeling existed after some minutes. His heart slowing back down as his eyes grew heavy. The feeling inside him growing down the further he grew tired. Finally relaxing as his eyes shut, sleep taking him under once again.   
(Warning, heavy petting)   
Walking into his room, he noticed the lights were off. The only source of light coming from the windows. Panic slighting growing when he noticed that they we’re open, the curtains blowing in the wind slightly. But what truly shocked him, was the silhouette of a person on the other side of the bed. He watched as they moved around the bed to the foot of it. Their steps light against the floor. It was a woman, panic being replaced with desire as her body came into view. Her face was hidden, the lights from the windows only showing what she wore, well, lack thereof. Dark green lace barely covering her glowing skin. He watched as she walked closer to him, his body burning with energy and want pulling him to her. But he stood froze, watching as she grew closer to him. The lingerie she wore standing out more the closer she got to him. The baralet she wore was see through. Her nipples hard against the thin fabric. He watched as she stood no more than 2 feet from him. A gasp leaving him when he sees her face. Her lips painted red as her hair was curled slightly. Her usually sapphire eyes a dark midnight blue. “What are you-“ he questioned, before she put her finger to his lips. “Shh, it’s okay.” She whispers, before flushing herself against him, pulling his face to hers, their lips crashing together.   
A large gasp leaves him as he jolts awake. His breathing ragged as he opens his eyes and sits up. His heart beating wildly against his chest as he shakes. That feeling inside him worse than before as the images played in his head. A groan leaving him as he shuts his eyes, trying anything to fight the sight of her body against his. His body shaking worse as he grips the blanket underneath him. That burning feeling back and worse the longer he sits there.   
His cock throbbed inside his pants, the feeling almost painful.   
He abruptly got up from his bed, walking into his bathroom. Tuning the light on as he walked over to the shower, turning it on. He stripped from his pants and underwear and got in. A gasp leaving him as the cold water hit his back. Causing his breathing to grow heavy as his body tensed at the freezing temperature. His body no longer feeling hot as he shivered in the stream. Hand against the wall as he lowered his head, heart still ramped as when he woke, the images still playing in his mind.   
F


	19. Chapter 19

Her feet padded lightly against the floor, the sound the only noise in the room. Everyone was downstairs, from what she could hear there was an electrical issue with the computers that she totally didn’t tell them about last week when the screen went black by itself.   
She came across one of the shelves in the large family room, it held a large binder booklet. It was definitely old, having collected a layer of dust over it. She brushed it off to reveal a sticker on the cover. ‘Family photos’ it wrote. She examined the handwriting, from the looks of it, it was Alfreds. But it also looked a lot like her fathers. Upon further inspection it was alfreds, the writing was finer. She noticed the pen was lightly written onto the paper with more fluid lines and less indentation from the pressure of the pen. Her father had beautiful writing, but his was heavier. The lines were thicker, and you could feel the indentation of the pen whenever he wrote.   
She picked up the large book, nearly dropping it due to the heavy weight. It wasn’t so heavy that it was a struggle, but definitely had more weight than she assumed.  
She sat down on the couch, placing the book on her lap which she brought up onto the seat.   
Opening up the cover, she spotted writing on the side of it. They were names, all in different handwriting.   
The first name written was Richard, Jason, Barbara, Tim, steph, and finally Damian. Out of all of them, Damian's writing was the neatest. Almost looking like he typed it out and printed it. But she could feel the small amount of indentation when she ran her fingers over it.   
The first photo was of a, family. There were only 3 people in the photo. The mother and father were crouched down on either side of their son. The mother had blonde hair that was pulled into a bun. The father had dark hair that was slightly curly. Both had wide smiles on their face that reached their eyes. In the middle was a boy, he had jet black hair, a small smile, and blue eyes. In front of the boy was a cake, with the number 8 in a large candle in the middle.   
She felt a sinking suspicion that she knew who they were, and when she looked above the fireplace, her question was answered. There was a large photo of Tomas and Martha Wayne, with a young Bruce in between them. Her heart pulled slightly when she looked back down. Down at the happy family, with the young boy who had no idea what was to shortly come for him in months time. Her heart pulled further when she looked at the small boy. There was the eyes of an innocent boy who’s eyes shined with light and joy. Now his eyes were tired, empty. Even when she saw him happy, he lacked the pure joy and life that he once had. It was painful to look at, to see how different he had become.   
She turned the page to see another boy. He looked an awful lot like Bruce, but it was obvious it wasn’t. He was older than the photo of Bruce, but still a young boy. He had a scowl on his face at the camera, which caused her to chuckle. Her laughter was cut when she noted the dark circles under his eyes. His overall demeanor screamed he was tired. She looked down at the corner of the page to see a small bit of writing. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was dick. She had only seen the man with a bright smile. Always looking so full of life, he looked like the sun shined out his ass every morning. It was shocking, seeing how angry he looked then. How she wished she could go back in time to tell the young boy how happy he will be. And how great he is to come.   
She flipped the page to the next, letting out a laugh at the photo. She knew exactly who it was without thinking. With the bright strawberry blonde hair and the bright green blue eyes. It was hilarious to see, she was so used to seeing her father as a large, muscular man with scars on his face. He was a small, scrawny little boy with curly blonde hair.   
“I see you’ve found the family photo booklet.” Alfred said, making her jump and turn around at the man. He had a small smile on his face, with a cup in his hand.   
He walked over to her, sitting beside her and set his tea down onto the table. “That, was your father when he was adopted. He was overjoyed that day. I couldn’t help but take his photo.” He said, a fond smile on his face.   
He flipped to the next page to see Tim. He was younger then, around the same age as the last few. His hair was short, almost a military length. It was odd, he didn’t have the dark runner eyes that he does now, and his hair wasn’t long like now. “This was, when master Tim became robin. He had finally convinced master Bruce that he need a robin after,” “I know, Tim told me all about it. It’s fine, if it wasn’t for what happened. I wouldn’t have met my dad, or any of you.” She said, looking over to him with a small smile.   
The next page was turned, to a photo of Damian. She stifled a laugh at the photo. He was definitely very young here, no older than 11. But he looked like he had lived through 40 years. He had a tight scowl on his face, hard eyes that bore into the camera. Unlike dicks photo who looked angry and hurt, Damian just looked like an angry cat. But what she couldn’t get by, was his hair. Since she’s known him, he’s always had practically the same hairstyle. His sides are either short, or shaved. The hair at the top of his head was longer, and pulled back. Sometimes the longer hairs would fall into his face and be curly, but nothing like this. His hair was almost spiky. It wasn’t styled that was, it was obviously naturally that way. She couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore, throwing her head back against the couch. Alfred chuckled along with her, trying to stop his chuckles with his hand. “Master Damian, had that hair until he was 16.” Alfred laughed, causing her to laugh even harder.   
They kept going through the booklet, laughing at some of the photos. But when they got through about 10 more, the photos stopped. She looked over to him, her head slightly tilted in question. “That’s it?” She asks, noting the book to have probably hundreds of more pages. “I’m afraid so, we stopped taking them a few years ago. We really only took them when the boys were younger, and when master Damian grew older, we just gave up.” He sighed, his head tilted down. She put her hand against his shoulder, causing the elderly man to look up at her. “Then I’m gonna start it up again. Just because they’re all grown up, doesn’t mean we can’t have more memories. I’m gonna fill this booklet up.” 

As she walked down the hallway back to her room, she was tackled to the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs when she hit, letting out a small yell when a heavy force was on top of her. She nearly threw whatever the threat was off of her, until she felt it’s tongue licking her face. She laughed out as Titus slobbered all over her, trying to get his drool away from her mouth. “Hey buddy, ohh I’ve missed you so much!” She cooed, scratching behind the dogs ears. He flopped off of her onto his back, raising his legs in the air. She rolled over on her side and scratched his belly, laughing at his tongue hanging out his mouth. “Oh yeaah you missed the scritches! You just love when I give you the belly scritches!” She cooed, continuing to laugh as she watched him.   
She hadn’t seen much of the dog this whole time, with him always beside Damian and her actively avoiding him.   
Titus got up and started licking at her again, wrapping his upper legs around her in a hug. She hugged the large dog back and laughed as he slobbered into her hair. She pulled back to look at the dog, watching as he abruptly stopped his kisses. “Wanna go for a walk?” She asked excitedly, laughing when he shop up from her lap and started jumping. He barked happily as she got up, watching as he bolted down the hallway.   
She buttoned up her jacket, holding onto the bag of toys in her arm. She opened the door and watched as he ran out into the backyard, nearly running through the flowers.   
She ran out after him, laughing as he ran even faster. They played tag for some minutes, nearly falling on her face a few times when he’d make a sharp turn.   
She sat down in the grass, noting the small bits of snow on the ground.   
She laughed as he pranced over to her, he had a large stick in his mouth that he showed proudly. He dropped it at her feet, looking up at her with big eyes. She picked it up and watched as he chased after it, watching as he cane back with it.   
They played ratchet for a while, the large dog seeming to never grow tired with it. That was until she took out a plush toy, watching as he dropped the stick when she squeaked it.   
They sat there in the grass as he Chewed up the toy, fluff flying everywhere. She scratched at his belly some more, watching as he nearly starts falling asleep. “Alright boy, let’s get inside.” She cooed, getting up with him and walking back.  
Her phone shook in her pocket, startling her slightly. Grabbing for it and looking at the name, a smoky grew on her face. “Hey dad.” She said happily, hearing the slight chuckle at the other end. “Hey bubs,” he chuckled, causing her to slightly laugh. “What’s up? Need anything?” She asked. “No actually, i was just calling to ask how you’re doing.” A smile grew on her face at his question. “Everything’s going alright so far, what about you? Have you abd dick got any clue as to who broke into our apartment?” She asked, she heard his breath catch in his voice. “Uh, nothing yet honey. I’m sorry.” He said, she could hear the hesitation in his tone. She didn’t bother to point it out, knowing he’ll tell her eventually. “Now, why don’t you tell me how your weeks been, I’ve missed talking to you this past week.”   
“And as if it couldn’t get worse that night, I nearly shot Roy in the asscrack when I thought he was one of the slippery bastards.” He laughed, causing her to chuckle back. “Well besides your uncle being a dumbass, what’s been going on with you? I know you told me about the party, but I know those idiots must’ve done something.” He asked. “It’s more shocking if they aren’t being idiots here. But besides that, I wouldn’t know.” She says. “Hm?” He asks, causing her to sigh. “I’m not really involved with them when they go out. And, okay there’s no way to transition this. But dad, I think I’m ready to go out.” She admits, hearing him let out a sigh. “I don’t know-“ “i know dad, it’s still scary but you gotta realize, my face has been on every cover of the news lately. They obviously know it’s me. They can obviously put two and two together and realize who everyone is now. And nothings happened. I’m ready dad.”   
He sighs, pinching between his eyebrows. “Alright, but I need you to do one thing for me.” He says, his voice calm but stern. “What is it?” She asks. “Let me give you places to go. I don’t want you going out and messing with the big guys. While I don’t doubt how amazing you are, you haven’t done this long. And I know you’re not gonna go out with them. So please, stick to the smaller jobs for now. I’m not gonna be there with you like it’s always been.” He says, his heart panging inside his chest in fear. She sighs, “alright. Where should I go?” “I’ve been watching this group for a while, they’re a bunch of punks who rob small stores. They’ve never robbed any banks or anything bigger than a rite aid. But I was able to tap into one of their lines, and they’re looking to rob the bank that’s a block away from the old library.” “You mean citizens bank?” She asks. “Yes, tonight at 12 they’re looking to break in through the back. Be there by 11:30. No later than 11:40. I’ll hook your coms up to their line so you can listen in on them.” “Anything I gotta be worried about?” “Nothing, they’re 5 guys who call themselves, hear this, the red hoods. Real original.” He chuckles. “Alright, and don’t worry dad, I’ll be safe.” She chuckles. “You better. And remember, I’m always hooked up to your line so if anything happens, tell me and I’ll be there in a heartbeat.” “I know, and thanks dad. I love you.” “I love you to bub.”

The cave was quiet, apart from the waterfall streaming in the background. Everyone suited up quietly as they prepared to leave for the night. That is, apart from someone.   
She would usually be down with them, usually by the computers or the training mats. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary not to have her there. So nobody paid any mind to it.   
Damian and Bruce walked over to the tumbler, Tim and dick in tow.   
All their heads whipped around when they hear the start of a motorbike. Their hearts accelerating and minds perplexed on who it could be. Then they realized.   
She had been hate for close to 2 months, they knew she’d eventually go out. But didn’t Jason say she shouldn’t? She was very well at listening to him, while she was strong willed, she always trusted her father's words. “Let’s not fuss about it. Let’s go.” Bruce says, climbing in with everyone behind him. 

The grind was wet under her boots, having rained no more than an hour prior. The street was surprisingly quiet, usually every street was filled with people and cars even at this late of an hour.  
She looked down at the watch on her arm, 11:20 it red. She parked her bike in a secluded spot, putting trash cans in front of it.   
She walked to the back of the bank, the premis still vacant.  
She pulled up jasons contacts on her arm, having had her coms upgraded recently. “Red, I’m here.” She reports. “Good, in the back there’s a locked door with a dial pad. Can you find it?” She looked around the door, spotting the dials almost immediately. “Found it.” “Okay good, the numbers are 11 23 64 88 108 and 47.” She dialed each of the numbers accordingly, watching as the light turned green before the sound of the lock opened. “I’m in.” “Alright, I’m hooking your coms up with theirs as we speak. Call again if anything happens.”   
She sat on one of the hanging signs against the wall, making sure not to fall off. She had a clear view of the large room, able to watch and hear when anyone came through.   
She looked down to her belt, all equipment ready. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, snapping a hairpin over it.  
Her coms light up and she hears in, the sound muffled by static slightly. “Alright, we go in, grab as much as we can, and run out. No going back for more. We pack as much as we can one round. And keep your guns trained, who knows if we’ll run into one of those freaks.” A man said, his voice was gruff, sounding like a heavy smoker. She heard 4 others agree with him, and the call ended.   
She watched as each men walked in slowly, stifling a laugh as she watched them. They looked like your usual robbers, that is apart from the red ski mask and red hoods.   
5 of them, the first man who must be the leader, was tall and broad. 3 men behind him, each the same height and relatively sane build. 2 men behind them, the men in the back were small, smaller than the rest. They both shook slightly with their guns in hand. They kept farting around the room, never bothering to look up.   
She started climbing down, grabbing onto the sides of the walls to quietly get down.   
She stayed behind the wall, eyes trained on the men. She’d wait for them to separate, knowing they’ll be easier without the group.   
She watched as the second group went into one room, the others disappearing.  
She held her breath as she got to one valt, watching as one tried opening the lock. One man was behind him, watching around the room. The other man was outside the room, eyes trained around the large room around him. Again, never bothering to look in a blind spot where she hid.   
She spotted a box of tissues on a table beside her, slowly grabbing for it when he looked the other way.   
She threw the box across from her, watching as his head whipped to the noise. He took his gun out and walked towards the noise, right beside her.   
She waited until he walked by her, and watched as he bent down to the box.   
She got behind him, holding onto him as he struggled. She immediately covered his mouth with chloroform, not even letting him yell out before she applied it. She watched as he slowly dropped to the ground, letting him go as he fell to the ground in a heap.   
She dragged his body over to the same blind spot, making sure to secure the cloth around his mouth and nose.   
She watched as the first man got inside the vault, waiting for him to get inside.   
She pulled up her remote hacking and shut the vault, watching as the first man panicked as the door shut on him.   
She ran up to the second man, jabbing her left hand into his lower right rib cage, making sure to hit his liver. He groaned out and clutched his stomach. She swung her leg and striked the side of his jaw, watching as he fell to his knees. She finished it with a large stomp to the top of his spine, hearing a large crack and his screaming, him falling to the ground paralyzed.   
She hacked into the vault again, running in and spotting the man. She dodged his poorly aimed shots, running up to him, cocking his gun out of his hand. She jumped up on his thigh, swinging her body around him, crossing her legs around his upper body. She abruptly grabbed a hold of his head, rotating it harshly with her legs and cocking into the back of his neck. She watched as he fell to a heap on the floor, seeing his labored breathing and shaking.   
She found the other 2 smaller men, watching as they both stuffed money into their bags hurley. She ran up to the one behind the other, covering his mouth with more chloroform, the other man turning around and yelling out when he spotted her. She ran over to him, punching up into his nose, hearing the crack. He fell back onto the ground, grabbing for his face. She hit him several more times, before hitting into the middle of his throat.  
She heard nothing as she left the room, heart spreading up due to the silence.   
A shot takes in front of her, nearly missing it. She turned her head to the last man, watching as he ran up to her.   
She kicked into the side of his face, jumping up his thighs and swinging her legs around his throat. She pulled him down onto the ground, letting out a yell when he grabbed onto her foot, slamming her into the ground. He got on top of her, closing his fists around her throat.   
His hands let go as a gasp left him, looking down and seeing the knife in his gut. She drove the knife in further, throwing him off of her as he choked out blood.   
She yanked the knife from him, watching as he struggled to cover the wound.  
She waited until she heard nobody else, and started walking out the back, making sure to set off the alarm on her way out.   
“I’m back, took a little longer than usual.” “Thank god, I was starting to worry for a bit.” He admitted, hand over his chest. “Yeah sorry about that, last guy was a little messy but I got it done. The police should be there any minute now.” She said, climbing back onto her bike. “Well just get back, you did good tonight bubs.” She let out a chuckle, “thanks dad, I’ll call you tomorrow, I love you.” “Love you too bubs.”

“That, was completely unclad for.” Bruce scolded, walking up to her when she got back. “What was? I didn’t do anything wrong?” She retorted, voice filled with anger. “What was wrong? You paralyzed 3, and killed one!” Damian yelled, walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Yeah and? We have different methods. But it’s totally okay if you give them permanent brain damage. Last I checked, you don’t run this place like you think you do. So both of you shut the fuck up and let me do my thing.” She yelled, walking away from them.   
“You insignificant hard headed-“ “id watch what you say Damian. you have no leg to stand on. You’re nothing but an arrogant thick skulled asshole who thinks he runs the world all because he’s got daddy’s money. You think you can talk to people however you want but get angry when we say something back. Well while everyone is to much of a fucking wimp to say anything to tou, I’m not. I don’t care what you say to me. But I’m done with you thinking your shit doesn’t stink and that you can walk all over me and say whatever you want. It’s time you grow the fuck up for once. You act like a spoiled child. Say whatever insult you want to me, I know you’re just mad because you're still attracted to me.” She spat, watching as his face went from anger to disgust. “I don’t want-“ “oh that’s bullshit Damian and you know it. I see the way you still look at me. That night when you ‘accidentally’ went into my room and passed out, I watched as you stared at me. You think I don’t notice but I do. But you’re to much of a fucking hardheaded prick to admit it.” She said, turning around and walked away. 

The walls shake as he slams the door shut, the picture on his wall nearly falling off. His heart is pounding in his chest as he paces around the room, pulling at his hair as his breathing hardens. Anger courses through him the longer he thinks about it. ‘I don’t find her attractive anymore? How could I?’ But as quick as he thinks this, memories flash of her. Her skin glistening with water droplets, her hands trying to cover herself but he could still see her-‘stop it’ he tries telling himself. But the harder he tries the more came to him, it’s like he’s purposely trying to touture himself without his control. He can still feel the supple skin of her thigh in his hands as he kissed her. The feel of her body shaking slightly under him as he grinds his hardening-‘STOP’ he screams into his head.   
He puts his hand against the wall, his other hand clutched in his hair tightly. His body feels the same warmth as before, only now his heart tremors inside of him the harder he fights.   
He clenches his eyes shut as he tries to rid his mind of her. Flashes of training, fighting, anything he can think of to stop the loop of her. But as hard as he tries, the desire to think more about her grows.   
The fire deep inside him grows the longer he fights it, it’s as if each time he pushes it down, the stronger it grows.   
He lets out a shaky breath as he tries even harder to rid his mind. His hand clutching his hair until a small gasp leaves him.   
The feel of her hands pulling at his hair as his lips were on hers play in his mind. The feeling of himself being pulled into her as he moaned in her mouth when she pulled it even harder between her slender fingers. The feeling of her nails scratching his scalp sends shivers down his body.   
He slams his hand against the wall, pushing himself off of it and walking to the bathroom.   
(Warning: smut)  
The screeching of the water falling down the shower drowns out the sound of his breathing. His body shaking slightly as he undressed himself. A faint moan leaving him when he pulls his pants down his body. His length bobbing up to his body almost immediately. He could feel the low grade heartbeat inside of it, his body screaming to relieve the pressure.   
A shuddering gasp leave his body when the freezing water makes contact with his warm skin, his body arching away from the freezing temperature. His heart beating rapidly as he tries to steady his breathing. A shudder leaving him as he tries stepping under the stream again.   
The fire inside of him won’t die out even now, only growing strong again.  
The freezing theme didn’t even work to get rid of his erection, only growing painful due to the blood flow.   
He steps out of the stream to the opposite wall, feeling like he’ll puke due to the cold temperature. His body warming up again when the water was no longer on him.   
He shakes as he fights off the thoughts of her again. Anger bubbling up inside him. Why can’t he stop? Why is he being so weak, giving into his mind and body was foran to him. Rarely he would let his mind wonder if he chose not to. But even with fighting it, the stronger the desire to keep going intensifies.   
His left hand fists against the wall as his right hand clutches together at his side. The want inside of him screaming to just do it.   
He hadn’t done it in years, not since he was 16. Even then, it wasn’t even enjoyable. He had no idea why he wanted to do it, no desire for anything but to relieve himself. No images or feeling playing in his mind when he did it, only the feeling was driving him to let go. Nothing close to how he’s feeling now.   
His battle breaking the harder he tries not to think of her, his right hand shaking. A shudder leaving him when a water droplet rolls down his neck. The memory of her warm lips wrapped around his neck as her tongue kicks the skin.   
A moan leaves him when his hand finally closes around his painfully hard cock, a shudder leaving him as he grips it in his hand. He breath shaking as he thrusts into his hand slowly. “F-fuck.” He moans out, his breath growing as he thrusts harder. The fire inside him growing as he goes faster, his teeth clenching as he starts moving his hand to meet his fastening thrusts.   
Moans slip past his lips as he shuts his eyes, the feeling indescribably different from the last time he did this.   
Images of her underneath him as he grinds into her-no. Not her. He still tries fighting the urge to think of her as his thrusts grow rapidly, his heart beating faster as his stomach starts clenching. His length growing more pressure as he squeezes even harder around it. “Oh, fuck.” He groans out. The images of her body shaking under him as he slips his tongue inside her mouth won’t stop, even when he tries blinking his mind of anything, just focusing on the feel of his cock slamming into his hand.   
His legs nearly giving out as they shake trying to hold himself up. Momentarily stopping as he sits against the wall and resuming. The cold water infighting him further when it hits his legs. His body shaking as he fights off the impending orgasm that’s growing inside him. His moans growing in volume as he spreads up. Anger bubbles inside him the harder he tries fighting the thoughts of her, only getting more difficult the longer he goes.   
His thrusts growing sloppy as his orgasm grows closer, a layer of sweat bearing down his face. He can’t keep holding it off as he feels his body tightening up.   
He breaks his resolve as images of her moaning out under him as he thrusts inside her core, a loud groan leaving him when the pressure breaks. Groans leave him as the dam breaks as tremors overtake his body as waves of euphoria take over his body.   
His heart pounds rapidly in his chest as he breathes heavily, shaking as shocks overtake him. Throwing his head against the wall, a shaking breath leaving him. “Fuck.”


	20. Chapter 20

Her feet screamed in pain as she walked into the cave, each step growing more tiresome than the last.   
It was a long night, going from 9 to 5 in the morning. The sun hadn’t rose from the sky yet, not for another hour or more. The first 3 hours was nothing but sit and wait, the cold November air shaking to her core as she sat and prayed that they would just hurry along.   
At midnight was when they finally came, her patients slim to none due to the freezing temperature.   
She managed to get the information and take out majority of the men with little bloodshed.  
The next 6 hours was spent delivering the information to her fathers bunker, where he sadly wasn’t there to meet her. Also managing to stop 3 robberies, 2 hit and runs, and stopping an elderly man from being jumped.   
The night had been fairly uneventful, that was until her bike halted mid way to the manor. She swore up and down for half an hour as she walked her bike back to the manor, through the storm that conveniently hit when she started walking back. 

A groan leaves her as she peels her suit from her body, her muscles sore from having walked from the middle of the city back home.   
A hiss breaks the silence as she feels a sharp pain in her right shoulder blade. Feeling behind her and wincing when she felt the small drop of blood.   
Her scars had almost completely heeled over the years, no longer open wounds that would always scream out in pain. But once in a while, when she might have swong her arms wrong, some of the deeper scars would slightly open up.   
It was nothing major, nothing that required stitches or immediate care. Just a clean and a bandage  
A tear slips past her eye when she saw where it was, the largest j scar on her shoulder was slightly dripping, reminding her of the first time she saw them.   
A gasp leaves her as she looks in the mirror in horror, sobs wrecking through her as she fell to her knees. Raw skin and stitches barley healing covered her shoulders, some of the skin being completely gone and looking like chunks were missing. The skin was red, some lighter and darker as blood dries along all the wounds.   
She knew it was bad, the excruciating pain that she constantly felt a clear sighn that it was going to be large. But nothing could prepare for the mangled skin of her back that once was scar free.   
Her heart throbbed in pain as she yells out in anguish. Her sobs breaking as she passes out on the dirty bathroom floor. 

She wipes away her tear as she grabs for the alcohol, sucking in a deep breath before squirting the liquid on the cut.  
A hiss breaks out as the burning consumes her shoulder, trying to steady her breath. Once the pain subsided, she patted the skin dry and applied the large bandage to the cut, finally turning away from the mirror and walking back to her room. 

The sharp air hit her skin almost immediately, sending a wave of goosebumps to erupt from her skin.   
It was snowing, quite lightly in fact. The ground barley had a layer of the fine white snowflakes over it, like a sheet covering a bed.   
Her feet walked along the ground, watching each step as to not slip. Looking around the vast garden as the small flakes made a beautiful picture. This is what she wished winter could be. But alas, it would only be a matter of weeks before a thick layer of snow blanketed every inch of the beautiful garden. Rendering it near impossible to venture out past the lines of the old manor.   
She walked out past the large tree, over past the small patch of plain grass to, a walkway?   
She had never seen this before, a path through the thick forest.  
She walked into it, seeing the footprints in the almost frozen dirt. She bent down to look, noticing the size difference between hers and the prints.   
The wide space between each prints indicates running, and the almost perfectly pristine prints showed it was from today. But who would be out running today? Then she remembered.  
She watched as he walked by her open door, a plain under armour shirt with tight sports shorts. He didn’t glance once at her, his permanent furrowed brow on his blank face.   
But why would he be running this morning? He hadn’t gone in weeks, preferring to exorcise in the cave as of late.   
She decided to stop it and continue walking, ignoring the prints as best as she could.   
She came to a stop when she spotted it, no more than a hundred feet in front of her was a pond. It looked almost perfect, no trash, no leaves or grass, only a few lily pads scattered around.   
A laugh bubbles out of her when she sees a family of ducks in the pond. She walks up to them, careful as to not scare them. She notices one in the back who was having trouble swimming with the others, flapping its small wings around and trying to keep up. She reaches over to the little one, petting the little bird with the pads of her fingers. “Hey little guy.” She cooes, watching as the small duck shakes it’s soaking body.   
She reaches out, grabbing one of the lily pads, and sets him on the pad. “There we go little guy.”  
She watched as he sits on the pad as if it’s a ride, a smile on her face at the sight.   
Neither one noticed each other when they walked down the hall in opposite directions. Colliding into one another, making them jump and look up, pains igniting in their chests. They just stood there like dear in headlights, both not knowing what to say. Should he say something? Should she apologize? Neither said anything as they looked away, walking back down the hall, their eyes slightly glossing. 

She ran down the steps as fast she could, her heart pounding out of her chest as she nearly misses a step.   
She runs through the door and barrels over to her dad, running up and latching onto him like a koala bear. He picks her up, laughs bubbling out of him as he spins her around. “I thought you said you’d be here tomorrow?” She says, muffled by his chest. “Welll, I kinda lied cause I wanted to surprise you.” He laughs, letting go of her.   
They hadn’t seen one another for about a week, having trouble not only finding the time but a way to get there. Jasons motorcycle had been in the shops for a few weeks, having engine problems that even he couldn’t fix. He’d use his car, but had forgotten to get it inspected.   
She hears him before she sees him, the smoothness of his voice a stark contrast to Bruce’s gruff and raspy tone.   
A gasp leaves her when she sees him, the tall man in blue jeans, a red flannel and smooth jet black hair and blue eyes.   
Jason looks behind him, seeing his daughters hundred yard stare. A laugh bubbles out of him when he sees she’s looking at Clark. He can’t help but find it funny, he remembers the day he met the man of steel for the first time, mirroring the same look as her.   
“Robin, meet Superman.” Bruce says to the young boy, a smile on his usually cold face. Jasons heart drops in his stomach when he sees him, nearly at his waist.  
Clark bends down to the young boy, a fond smile on his face. “Hi Robin.” He says, extending his hand. Jason shakily resigns the favor, feeling the impressive grip from the kryptonian. “H-hi Superman.” He shakily says back. A chuckle leaving from the man at his shyness.   
He smiles at the fond memory, looking back at her and seeing she has the same look as before. “Wanna go meet him?” Her head whips to her father at his question. Eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “Are you kidding? That’s Superman!” She whispers. A large laugh leaving him at her statement. He lightly grabs hold of her shoulder, slowly walking her over to him. “He’s not as scary as you’d think. I was exactly like this when I met him.”  
Her heart beats so loudly she is sure he can hear it even without his heightened senses. An awestruck look on her face when she gets closer. Jason walks behind her, a hand still softly planted on her shoulder.   
Clarks head turns when they both walk up, a large smile on his face when he recognizes Jason. “Well if it isn’t Jason Todd.” He says, pulling the now grown up man into a hug. “Nice to see you too Clark.”   
Both men pull apart and look down at her, Jason having trouble keeping a chuckle in at her face. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “And this must be that daughter of yours.” Clark chuckles, making her face erupt in red. “Nice to meet you, I’m Clark.” He says, extending his hand to her, like he did to her father all those years ago. “Y-you’re Superman.” She stammers. Making all three of the men laugh. She doesn’t even acknowledge his hand as she stares at him. “That I am.” He chuckles, finding her look of pure awe Endearing. “I-I remember seeing you fly once when I was 4. My parents said it was a fever dream.” She says, making each of the men laugh so hard they held their stomachs.   
“What do you do if you’re in the middle of flying and you have to pee? Like I’m talking no holding it you gotta pee NOW?” She asks, making him laugh. “You know, I’ve been asked many questions over the years. But none like that.” “Well it’s a genuine question that I’ve had for years now. I mean it must happen at least once in your life?” He can’t help the laugh leaving him. “Alright fine, once in a while it does. And what I’ll do is find the nearest body of water, and apologize to Arthur.” He chuckles.   
“What does it look like up there? Does everyone look small like ants?” She asks, face resting in her pals as she lays on the couch in her stomach. “It’s, hard to describe. And you haven’t been up in the sky before to know?” He asks, “I mean, I’ve been on top of buildings before so kind of?” She replies. “Wait so you’ve never been in the air before? Even gliding with a cape?” She sighs at his question, looking down at her hands. “I don’t have the same gear as Bruce or the robins. The closest I’ve come to is gliding with a grappling hook, but I’m more so looking in front of me rather than below.” She replies. A smile breaking on his face at her confession. “Come on then, I’ve got something I think you’ll like.” 

Both of them stand outside of the manor, watching as everyone but her father walks out. “Um, what’s going on?” Tim asks, seeing Clark wrapping his arms around her. “Taking her on a trip like I did for all you kids.” Clark replies, a smile on both their faces. He looks down at her, feeling her hands gripping onto him as hard as she can. “You’ll be safe, I’ve done this for all of them.” He whispers, calming her stammering heart slightly.  
“Alright you ready?” He asks. She shakes her head yes, legs slightly shaking. “Alright on 3,2,1.” He says, before she feels her heart and stomach drop as she shoots high from the ground. She can’t help the scream that erupts from her throat as she feels the wind fly around her.   
She clutched onto him with her life, tears nearly escaping from her closed eyes. She feels, weightless, but a strong force surrounding her at the same time. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as her stomach catches. Feeling the shaking of her insides as she holds on tighter.   
She feels him come to a stop, the force of the wind no longer astounding her. “Hey, open your eyes.” He whispers. She finally opens her eyes and moves her face from his chest, her eyes widening. She’s right above central Gotham, high above every building in sight. She looks around in sheer wonder and awe as she takes in the sight. People below her walking look so small, it’s hard to believe that she’s the same size as they are. Buildings that shed gaze up at, now look small in comparison to the skyscrapers that she's level with.   
He can’t help but let out a chuckle at her expression, reminding him of her fathers exact same expression when he was young. She might not be his, but she was surely meant to be his daughter. He watched as her pupils adjust to take in all the sights. He hears her heart calm but still aratic against her chest as the adrenaline courses through her. “Wanna see a trick?” He asks, watching as her attention is now back on him. She shakes her head yes, a gleeful childlike smile on her face.   
He tucks her head back into his chest as he shouts through the sky, laughing at her scream of excitement.

“And today’s top story is this photograph taken just this morning. It appears to be a set of angel wings written in the sky. Some eyewitnesses say it was work of a plane, some even say they saw the infamous Superman. While some believe it’s a sign from God. Maybe there will be some saving grace for our city after all.”   
Her and Tim let out a laugh as they watch the TV, barely able to hold the bowl of popcorn between them. She falls into his side, trying to stop her wheezing breath but to no avail. He wraps his arm around her, trying to stop himself from crying.   
They hear his footsteps before they see him, watching at the open door as he glares at the two. “TT” he says, before walking away. She sighs as she gets off of Tim, rubbing her temples. “I don’t get it, why is he so pissed when I’m around you? I mean doesn’t he know?” She asks, annoyance heavily laced in her words. He looks away and sighs. “Actually, no he doesn’t know. None of them do.” He admits, hearing a gasp from her. “Tim, why haven’t you told them yet? I mean no offense but, how do they not know?” “I had a girlfriend at one point. Everyone thought we were gonna be like dick and babs, they, were all shocked when we split. And since then, I haven’t dated or even mentioned anything about it.” She puts her hand on his shoulder, making him finally look at her. “Tim, this is something they should know about you.” He scoffs as he moves her hand from his shoulder, a pain shooting through her heart. “Oh yeah and how would I even bring it up? Oh hey Damian that line you drew looks pretty straight, speaking of straight, I’m not. Oh and also I’m in love with my best friend for years. They’re all emotionally constipated. You’re the closest one here who’s actually got some emotion in you.” He says, both anger and sarcasm in his tone. He feels her hug him, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll figure something out, but only when you’re ready.”


	21. Chapter 21

Her feet tapped against the floor, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.   
There she sat in the family room, papers shattered around her like a hurricane came through. She sat listening to one of the manigorrs for the fundraiser, which was in only 2 days.   
“Mhm, yes he’ll be attending.” She said, her voice clear despite her nerves. “And what about your father?” The man asks. Her heart sinks into her stomach at his question. “No, my father won’t be making it sadly.”   
“Okay thank you so much sir and have an amazing day.” “You as well miss Todd.” She hung up the phone, slumping back into the now uncomfortable couch. Her hands rubbed at her eyes, a headache that she tried ignoring biting back.   
“And here I thought I had the best customer service voice.” She jumped slightly at hearing the voice, looking up and seeing Tim in the door, a smirk on his face. “Screw you.” She chuckled, making him laugh as he sat beside her.   
He put his arm over her shoulder, smiling as she curled her head into his chest. He rubbed his fingers into her hair, noting the tangles that she had from pulling the strands.   
“What’s on your mind?” He asks, breaking her out of her trance. “I’m just really overwhelmed with all of this. I mean just 4 years ago, I wasn’t allowed out of my house and nobody but my parents knew I existed. Now millions of people do, and I’m hosting a huge event in just under 2 days.” She groans, rubbing her eyes again. “Then tell me what’s eating you up.” “How did you-“ “really?” He chuckles, making her smile. She takes in a deep breath. “What if, what if I screw up? I say something wrong, I miss something, What if I didn’t do something right and I’m eaten up again by the media? What if I’m not good to do this?” She says, her voice cracking towards the end.  
Tim sighs, running his fingers through her hair again. “What is your reason for doing this?” “To help people.” “Are you doing this for selfish reasons, to gain a better presence in the media?” “Of course not.” Tim smiles at her, “sandy, you are one of the most caring, loving, selfless, just overall one of the most amazing people I know. You have the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. Your will and drive to help those in need well surpasses anything I and the others have done in our lives put together. I promise, when you get up there with your speech, you’ll move countless people, and change so many lives. And that’s just because it’s coming from you. I promise, everything will work out.” Tears spilled down her cheeks at his words, not even trying to wipe them. She reaches up, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Mister Wayne can you sign this for me?” A man asks, shoving a paper into his face. Bruce smiles as he scribbled his name into the paper, barley reading what it said.   
People ran around the large room, setting up tables and such.   
He looked over to his left, seeing Sandy standing as she signed papers herself, talking to some of the helpers. He had a tray of cookies that she had baked, handing them to each of the workers with a smile.   
It was sweet, seeing just how caring she was towards each of them, giving her full attention to each person speaking, never interrupting or being rude.   
He knew from the moment he met her, she had a kind heart, even stronger than his own. He could see how much she truly wanted to help everyone. Even at times when she was angry, she always had their heart in mind. It was a shame how things had become between her and his son.  
Looking back, he saw how she rubbed off of him, how just her kind nature changed Damian. He wasn’t so short with everyone, wasn’t so rude or blunt. He had a kindness to him that bruce had only dreamed of for the young man. He truly saw how much she helped him to show kindness and love. If only he wasn’t so set in his beliefs that sadly Bruce gave him, he could be happy again.   
Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around and seeing her. He saw only 2 cookies were left, a smile on her face as she hands him one. “I know you didn’t get any, so I saved the last two for us.” He smiled at this. “I’m good-“ “Bruce, I know you live off of protein and brooding, but one cookie won’t kill you.” She scolds, a hint of laughter in her tone. He smiles as he rolls his eyes, grabbing for one. He took a small bite, his eyes widening at the taste. “These taste just like-“ “your moms, I know. And actually, alfred wasn’t the one who taught it to me.” He looks at her in question, urging her to continue. “My dad, he learned it from Alfred, and then one night he taught me how to make them.” E chuckles at this, remembering when he had first made them for him and Alfred. The bright smile on his face when he ran into Bruce’s office with a tray of them. They were overcooked, resembling the feel of hockey pucks. But Bruce was so happy to see how happy the young boy was, he ate it with a smile.   
“Your dads always been amazing at cooking, surprised he still likes doing it after all these years.” She smiles at this. “It’s one of our favorite things to do together. It’s, one of the first things that helped us bond. My dad’s amazing.” A pain stings in his heart at her tone, the sadness evident in her voice. “That he is. After everything that’s happened, I’m so happy and proud of the kind of father he’s become. The amount of love he has for you, makes me wish i had done for him. You’re his entire world.” A tear gathers in his eye, quickly blinking it away. “I know, he’s the greatest thing to happen to me. He’s, got such a big heart. After everything that’s happened to him, you’d expect him to be cold, heartless, and cruel. But, he isn’t. He’s one of the kindest people I know. I love him, so much.” She wipes away a tear falling down her cheek. “It sucks that, he can’t make it tomorrow.” She says, another tear falling from her eye. “Just know, he’s not doing it because he wants to. He’s, terrified. He hasn’t been in the spotlight in a decade. I know he would give anything to make it.” “Oh I know. When he told me, it sounded like he shot himself in the foot. I could hear how painful it was for him. But, I understand why. It’s terrifying for me. I can’t imagine how he must feel. After being ‘dead’ for a decade, to having everyone finding out you’re alive, it’s terrifying. I’m not mad or upset at him. I just wish I had him there. After all, he’s what’s driving me to do this.” Bruce smiles at her words, putting his hand on her shoulder. “And he’s gonna be watching, being the proudest dad there’s ever been.” 

The room was packed, people talking filling the entire room.   
Everyone with a name or money was there, from polititons, to ceos, to just anyone who could make it were there.   
But nobody knew what the night was for. Bruce was notorious for hosting a gala whenever, so it wasn’t a shock when they were invited. But what was a shock, was it wasn’t his gala. No, it was hers.   
Everyone there knew who the young girl was, having seen her interview plastered on every screen and paper for weeks.   
Some wondered if it was her birthday, but that was shot down when her birthday was months prior. Some thought it was her coming into the Wayne family finally. But again, that idea was shot as well.   
Some hoped it was for her and the youngest son to the Wayne family. They hoped they had finally gotten together after all those photos of them surfaced all those months ago. Some hoped it was an engagement announcement, or even that they tied the knot in secrete. Nobody had actually been able to figure it out. 

Gasps were heard as she walked in, all eyes on the star of the night.   
Her heart hammered against her chest as she walked in, seeing everyone’s eyes trained on her. But for once, she didn’t want to hide from their eyes. She felt, beautiful. She never thought she would say that again, after everything that had happened in her life.   
Her hair layer in soft waves against her head, having it cut even shorter than normal. Soft winged eyeliner Accentuated her eyes, making them sparkle. Her lips painted in a soft red color.   
She adorned a soft black dress, that was sleeveless but came up right above her neck. It stopped at about mid calf, sinching in at her waist. She took a cue from Audrey Hepburn, having been compared to her countless times due to her striking resemblance to the old Hollywood star. She didn’t want anything flashy, or over the top. That wasn’t what the night was about, it want about showing off how much money she had or her status with the Wayne name. No, it was much greater than that. 

She walked over to the small carpet where photos were taken. Bruce had brought up the idea, having done it for most of his galas.   
Lines of Photographers stood as hey captured her, yelling out questions and complements to her. She had grown somewhat used to the blinding lights, no longer hiding away in sheer fright. But they didn’t stop her heart from beating out her chest.   
She smiled wide at the cameras, remembering to keep it on her face. “You look amazing!” One yelled out, making her smile wider and laugh. That was, until she heard another voice. “She really does, doesn’t she?” She heard hun yell, whipping her head to the side, her mouth opening in shock as she gasped.   
Jason walked faster over to her, his heart racing as he reached her.  
“DAD!” She screamed, tears spilled down her face as he picked her up. Her arms wrapped around him as he held her tightly, tears falling down both of their faces.  
The photographers screamed loudly when they realized who it was, snapping photos and yelling out even more as the one and only Jason Todd was there.   
She pulled away from him, a large smile on her face. “I thought you-“ “did you really think I was gonna miss this? For what, my fears? God no. Tonight is about you, my daughter.” Tears spilled down their faces as they held one another. “But you said you were to scared to make it?” “I lied, I wanted to surprise you. I knew you understood, but I knew you’d feel lost and scared tonight. I wanna be here, for you.”   
Both smiles brightly at the cameras, laughing at everyone going mental with him there.   
They walked up to an interviewer, smiling at the young man. “Jason Todd! How’s it feel to be back?” “Hey buddy, no questions about me. I’ll answer all of your guys questions one day when I’m ready. Tonight’s all about my daughter.” He said, a proud smile on his face. The man puts the mic over to her, “miss Todd, can I ask what this event is for?” She smiled at him, seeing his nerves evident in his face. “It’s for a good cause, one that’s very close to my dad and I.”

Tik walked over to her, smiling at the camera on his way. He brought her in for a tight hug, one that she happily reciprocated.   
He pulled away from her, a smile on his face that she knows all to well. She looked at him in question, wondering what he was about to do.   
She laughed out as he melt to the ground, his arms stretched out to her. He was recreating the will smith meme, putting all the attention to her.   
She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, making everyone laugh along with the two.   
Dick walked to her, a large smile on his face as he too hugged her.   
He pulled away, putting on his best smile to the cameras, a hand on her back. He pointed his finger down to her, making her laugh as he too put all the attention to her. “You’re the star of the night, gotta make sure they know.” He whispered to her, making her laugh. 

Bruce stood beside Damian, won’t watching as she took photos with each member of the family. “Come on Damian.” “You’re not going to make me take a photo with her.” Bruce sighed at this, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You know it would be great if you could pit your pride away just tonight. This is for her. This event is for something that means so much to her. And besides, do you really want them speculating? Cause it sure as hell looks like you guys dated and broke up. If you take a few with her, it not only looks good, but it’s for her.” Damian sighs at this. He knows he’s right, having to remind himself that sometimes, you gotta bite your tongue and suck it up. “Fine.”   
Her heart skipped rapidly when she sees Damian walking up to her, shock quickly being replaced with a smile. It’s fake, not a genuine one that she wore with everyone else.   
He pulled her into his arms, making her heart soar inside her. He smells exactly the same, even his touch calming her like they did. “What are you doing?” She whispers, her arms still around him. “Don’t ask any questions now, let’s just get these photos done.” He whispers back, her heart stabbing in pain.   
His hand wrapped around her lower back to her side, pulling her into his side. Her arms around his shoulder as they smile at the cameras.   
It didn’t feel as uncomfortable as they thought, both feeling the comfort of one another.   
He ducked his head down to hers, “just go with it okay?” He whispers. Before she can ask what he meant, his lips planted a soft kiss to her forhead. Her heart skipped rapidly in her chest, barley hearing people yelling out at the action.   
They walked over to an interviewer, watching as the man struggled on who to point the mic to. “Did-did you guys just anouce your relationship?” The man asks, his words rushed. Damian smiled at the man. “No we did not. We just happen to be good friends, who have a slightly flirty relationship.” He chuckles, winking at her at the end. “I’d this true?” The man asks her, shoving the mic into her face. “Yes, it is. We’ve always been this way since we met. It’s mostly a running joke between us. As I right dames?” She asks, kissing his cheek at the end. Damian smiles at her, his hand on her back pulling her in. “That you are.” He chuckles. The man puts the mic between them again. “Well I gotta ask, I’d there a chance of a relationship budding between you two one day?” She chuckles at this, “we’re just really good friends.” 

Everyone sat in silence, patiently waiting for her to start.   
Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked up the stage. Only the sounds of her heels were heard through the large room.   
She finally got up to the desk, hands clutching onto her papers. “Thank you all for coming tonight, it’s been a pleasure to meet each one of you.” She says, her voice smooth despite her anxiety being the highest it’s ever been.  
She looks down to her papers, chuckling as her hands shake. “You know, I had my speech written out so I wouldn’t mess up. But you know what? Screw it.” She says, throwing the papers across the floor, a collective gasp heard around the room. “What I’ve come here to talk about, shouldn’t be planned, perfected, or written out. It should come from my heart.”  
“As many of you know, my father, Jason Todd, found me on the streets. I, never really talked much about my past.” She takes in a deep sigh. “My parents died when I was young. I won’t go into the details, but I was without parents, a home, everything. I had nobody. For years, I lived on the streets. Fighting for food, stealing, trying to find where I was going to sleep each night. Winter was the worst, it was, so, cold. I felt it creep into my body, wishing for sweet death to finally take me. I, I remember finding, people. People who got that release. Frozen to death. I’ll never forget, when I found a little girl, frozen to death in her sleep. She, looked so peaceful. But I knew her short life was anything but.I’ve come here today to talk about those children. Those children who don’t have a home or a place to go. Now, I know you all aren’t stupid. We know what’s going on in those homeless shelters, kids are being taken, killed, Tortured, put into places that no child deserves! You all put a blind eye to them. I get it, it’s hard to talk about. It’s hard to admit that these things happen. But if we don’t talk about it, then it’s just going to keep happening. My father, was too a street kid. He thankfully was found by Bruce. As I was found by him. But some kids aren’t as lucky. Those kids, don’t know what’s it’s like to sleep in a warm bed, with a full belly, and not fearing for their life.”   
Stray tears fell down her face, quickly wiping them away. “It’s time, to change that. We, need to help those children. For they are the future of our fallen city. They, are what will change this city one day. I’ve come here today to bring light for these children. I don’t wanna just be a socialite who’s only known for being with the Wayne’s. I want to make a change. And I, need your help. Tonight’s event, is a fundraiser. A fundraiser for my company that I’m building as we speak. All of your donations, from those who are in this room, to those watching at home, any cent you give, are going to the Todd/Wayne foundation fir homeless youth of Gotham. There, they will have a home. Rooms, a bed they can sleep in, food, and education. All ages are welcome, and you’re not just kicked out when you turn 18. No, we will help them find a job, and a place to live. It’s time we help the children of our city, it’s time to show them what it’s like to feel safe, and loved.”   
“YEEAAHH THATS MY GIRL!” Jason screams, standing tall and clapping wildly. Cheers erupted through the room, claps almost deafening. She skilled wide, tears streaming down her face as everyone cheered for her. “SEE THAT! THATS MY DAUGHTER!” Jason screamed, never in his life had he been so proud, and so happy. 

Tears stream down her face when she looks at the amount of donations were made. Millions had been made just tonight, enough to build a plethora of safe houses around the entire city.   
Arms wrapped around her from behind, her mrltibg into then immediately. “You did so amazing tonight bub. I’m so fucking proud of you.” Jason says, his voice hoarse from crying. “I wouldn’t be able to do any of it without you dad.” 

Hugs were shared between almost everyone, each one bringing her more joy.   
Bruce held tightly to her, a proud smile on his face. “You did amazingly tonight. I can’t believe how well you moved everyone. I can’t remember a time I was so proud of someone.” He says, making her laugh.   
“That was so amazing! I can’t believe you came up with all of that on the spot too. And here I thought I was the best at pulling out a speech out my ass.” Tim says, making her throw her head back laughing.   
Barbara and dick both pulled her into a hug, nearly crushing her. “You did, so amazing tonight, you even made dick cry.” Barbara said, dick agreeing with a smile.   
Alfred hugged her tightly, no words were spoken between the two. She could feel how proud and happy he was, just in his touch.   
Damian walked over, making her heart speed up. He had a soft smile on his face. “I know everyone’s said it, but you did amazing. Even I can’t come up with something that moving.” He says, his tone calming and happy for once. A smile foarms on her face, “thank you Damian.”

Laughs erupted around the room, a rare change for everyone.   
Everyone sat around the family room, all joking and chatting. It was surreal, seeing everyone there, acting like a family. Nobody was angry, or uncomfortable. Even Jason cracked a few jokes to Damian a couple times. Mostly about how the young man was still the shortest, even with his growth spurt he had.   
Jaso held a beer in his hand, sipping on it. He looked down at her, seeing her laughing at something Bruce was saying. He wasn’t listening much, only hearing enough to tell him it was about him. “I’ve brought more refreshments!” Tim yells, making everyone cheer.   
Tim passé around some of the drinks, finally reaching Jason.   
She was looking down at her phone when she felt Tims presence. She looked up, seeing him handing her a drink. “I-I don’t know.” She stammers, looking to her father. “As you dad, I would say no. But, where technically I’m not, and you’re only a few years younger than me, and way older thst I was when I started drinking, I’ll allow it.” He says, making everyone chuckle.   
Everyone watches her as she looks at the drink. She had never drank, being underage.   
She takes a small sip, the taste of fruit immediate. “Hm, actually not that bad.” She remarks. “It’s weird though. Isn’t this kinda illegal for me to drink?” Everyone laughs at this, throwing their heads back. “It’s perfectly fine as long as you’re 18 and home. Plus, don’t you see damians had a bit to drink?” Dick chuckles, making her eyes go over to him.   
And he was right, Damian sat with a glass of a darkish drink in hand. “What are you having?” She asks him. He lets out a small chuckle. “Bourbon. Here, try a sip.” He says, reaching over the table, handing it to her. Their hands momentarily touch, sending shivers through their touch.  
She smells it first before taking a small sip. She scrunches her face immediately, the taste awful and burning. Everyone laughs at her face, even Damian can’t hold in his laughter. “Fuck me that’s strong!” She says, her voice hoarse from the burning. “Yeah it’s not for everybody.” Damian laughs, taking another sip from his drink. 

Her head rested against her pillow, nearly ready to pass out. Tonight had been one of the greatest nights of her life, truly something she would never forget. She fought hard with sleep, her excitement growing inside her at what was to come. But all of that was for tomorrow she thought, finally shutting her eyes as sleep takes her.


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks go by of the same routine, taking odd jobs and small cases from her father with little to no hiccups.   
It was easy, almost too easy. She had taken on the likes of croc and bane just some months ago, now dealing with petty thefts and bank robbers. She longed for the night she could truly test her skills, whether that be in her fighting or brains.  
That night came on a chilly November night.

Her heart raced in her chest as she rounded the alley, her body cold to the core from the deep winter air. Hardly any snow lay on the ground, mostly turned to a dark brown slush that made a God awful noise against her boots.  
Her legs felt like they would give out any second, having run through the street practically the entire night in the freezing cold.   
She spotted a dumpster up ahead, willing her legs to go a bit further. ‘Just a few minutes’ she thought as she sat down behind it.   
It was late, nearly 3 in the morning. Having been out since 8, her body freezing cold making any and all energy in her body disapste.   
Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw it, making her eyes widen as she got up.   
There, at the opening of the dumpster, lay a hand.   
She inspected the body for a split moment, to the best of her ability. Having it been thrown in, trash covering it almost completely.  
She knows this is a bad idea, but her curiosity gets the best of her as she pulls it from the dumpster, laying it in a heap on the ground.  
From the looks of their clothes, or better yet lack thereof, she’s able to tell it's a prostitute. Long blonde hair a tangled mess as her clothes torn.   
The most notable wound being a slash to her throat, that bled down to her chest.  
The cut wasn’t deep but torn, the skin fraying like ripped denim. A serrated knife, or a sawing motion from a dull blade. She tries not to think of the immense pain that was caused, even with the cut not being very long. They were left to bleed out, or the killer watched as the Poor woman choked and tried screaming out from the pain, only being able to cough up blood.  
“What in the?” She whispers when she sees it, a piece of paper?   
She grabs for it from under her top, looking it over and, what?  
It almost resembled a riddle, her mind flashing momentarily to the green wearing man before she remembered. Riddler never does kills like these, especially with the body being hidden. His is always a show, a way to get attention. This was sloppy, definitely the persons first.   
She took one last look to the body, before making a call to the GCPD, telling them the coordinates. She looked one last time at the letter, before folding it, tucking it into her jacket. Well, here’s her chance she’s been waiting for.

She takes a seat at her desk, lamp set on the letter as she peers down at it.  
society mocks those who be different, who dwell in the dark like the shadow of a once bright star, only to cry out when the star be a comet, painting the streets in scarlet and ash. You’ll find the next body where care is to be given, but only to let them die in the end.  
What does this mean? She thinks as she reads over the words. Who dwell in the dark like the shadow of a once bright star. They must’ve been someone of status of some kind, whether it be from wealth, family or great skill and achievements, who had everything ripped either by their own doing or another.   
only to cry out when the star be a comet, painting the streets in scarlet and ash. They must blame others for what happened to them, and subsequently for loosing their status, so they’re desperate for the game and notoriety they were used to, but from whatever trauma they went through, it broke them. Causing immense anger and rage to fill them, warping their mind, thus the killings. They’re so angry at the world, they want fear, and to cause others the pain they must feel the world brought them.

Her heart drops when she hears her door open, shoving the letter into her desk as she turns around.   
“Hey you busy at all?” Tim asks, “no why?” She lies, hoping to God that her voice won’t give her away.   
Either he didn’t notice, or chose not to ask as he sits on her bed, her joining him immediately after. 

They sit and idly chat about their day, but her mind keeps playing over the letter. What does all this mean? Why is-her questions stop when she looks up, seeing him looking at her in question. “You alright?” He asks. “Yeah why?” “You just seem, out of it. You sure you’re feeling alright?” She sighs at this, truly wanting to ask him to help, but in her gut, she knows that’s the easy way out. He would be able to crack it in seconds, fully able to get the profile on the man easily. She wanted to prove to her father that, she could actually do this on her own. Which is why, she had to lie. “Yeah, sorry just really tired. The cold really made tonight way harder.” A soft smile player on his lips at this. “Well then in that case, I’ll leave you to sleep, and maybe look at upgrading your suit to make it warmer. How’s that sound?” Her heart warms at this, a smile on her face. “That'd be great, thank you.” “Hey no problem, I’ve had to do it so many times, it takes me a few days at most.” He chuckles. She pulls him in for a hug, hey arms wrapping around his shoulders before pulling away.   
She gets under her covers as he walks out, a smile on his face as he shuts her light out.   
She gets up as soon as he shuts the door, walking quietly back to her desk, pulling out the letter.   
She knew she had to do this by herself she thought, as she got her notepad out and got to work.

After reading and deciding the letter, she was able to figure out where the next body would be. The Gotham general hospital. And she knew, this body wouldn’t be hard to find.  
And she was right, as soon as she finished the few cases her father sent her on, she got straight to making her way to the hospital. For once thankful for the simple missions he would put her on.  
She was right to her suspicion, finding the body directly on the roof of the hospital. Sprawled out was a nurse, who was just as gruesome as the last. A stab wound to the heart. Blood soaked her scrubs, making the soft blue a deep, almost blackened purple. Her eyes wide in horror, set like stone to gaze up to the sky.   
And as she knew, there was a letter in her pocket.  
She quickly grabbed for the letter, calling the GCPD once again, before leaving.

‘An open casket filled with treasures In one sudden move of utmost pleasures. Sweet cries of the poor carer, Thinking someone cared was her error. You’ll find the body where people gather to see history, not knowing history be made there.’  
Something happened to them, something that made their fall from fame so breaking, it broke them in the process.   
It not only broke them physically, but emotionally. They hated the care from the hospital and the staff. They were strong, powerful, capable. They were hurt and had to get help for a while, something they loathed. They were probably an athlete, relying on their bodies for their fame.   
You’ll find the body where people gather to see history, not knowing history be made there. History, a school? No, that’s not right. History, that word stuck out in her mind.   
She quickly got out her laptop, and within a few minutes, she found the Gotham Museum of Antiquities.   
She turned back to the letter, setting it flat to her desk.   
She ran her fingers over the writing, feeling the harsh indents from the pressure of the pen. It was shaky, the deep indents feeling jagged. They were hurt, humiliated by what happened, causing rage to fill them. They felt such anger that, she could feel it in how hard they wrote. This wasn’t a psychopath, no, this was someone deeply hurt, driven mad.   
She wrote all this down as she went, setting the papers over her desk in as neat of a pile that she could.   
She quickly set it all into her desk, making sure they were all in an order. She had to make sure nobody would come in, or else, they might find all of this.   
It was highly irstional, to think that any of them would go hunting in her room. But the fear of them doing so, kept her up most of the night. 

She came up with yet another lie, faking being too ill to go out the next night. Her father concerned for the believable cough she let out, finally being calmed once she told him she was going to stay in that night. 

She felt bad, truly. She hated keeping not only a secret, but lying to both her father and her best friend. But she knew this would give her more time, and having her soul focus on this one case.   
She waited to hear them leave for over 15 minutes before she readied herself, making sure to leave her door locked.   
They all at least knew that, if it was locked, not to enter unless emergency, even then, it would have to be the manor burning down.  
She climbed out her window, making sure to listed in to where Alfred was before she made the trip from her high window.   
‘So this is what most teenagers feel when they sneak out the house.’ She thought as she got down to the cold ground. Snow had finally fallen in a large heap over the city, making her trip to where she hid her bike that morning harder. It’d be a dead giveaway she snuck out if she just walked through the snow, so it took her time to reach the shrub where her bike lay.   
Finally managing to get out of the trees surrounding the manor, she made sure to shut any and all tracking devices she wore, before leaving.

“He’s getting bolder.” She whispered as she reached the museum. There, on the front steps of the old building, lay a man. A security guard to be exact.   
She walked over to the man, crouching down to the body. Only this time, there was no stab wound to either his throat or to his chest. But blood looked underneath.  
She turned the body around, finally seeing where the source of the blood came from. A deep stab wound to the mans upper back, nearly exposing his shoulder and spine.   
She groaned out, reaching for her shoulder blades as memories of the healing played in her mind. To this day, any injury to the upper back or shoulders on another person sent her back, back to the worst time of her life.   
Another note, placed in his front pocket pocket out.   
She reached for it, tucking it into her jacket before standing up.   
She froze in place when she saw them, her eyes trained on them as her heart slows. Prints in the snow nearly filled in, but still visible.   
She crouched down to them, looking at each one closely.  
They were almost filled in, so this had been taken place only some hours ago. Before the heavy blanket of snow hit.   
The thing that stood out was the spacing and the pattern. They were jagged, almost slipping looking like.   
The man had a limp. She thought, before standing beside them. She walked to recreate the steps, an evident limp in how they went. It was his right leg. Something happened here, and she thinks she knows what.

She sat at her desk, her blanket securely wrapped around her as she peered down to the letter.  
‘It all ends with no more laughter, you’ll find the next body where families gather to watch stars be made on a Field, A trophy that can no longer be concealed’  
It all ends with no more laughter. He was mocked, or he believed he was when maybe others looked at him with sympathy. In his eyes, it was them mocking him.  
Where families gather to watch stars be made on a Field, A trophy that can no longer be concealed.   
He was an athlete, had to be. A gasp leaves her lips as it hits her. Her heart drops to her stomach as she reached for her laptop, hurily turning it on as she writes down her thoughts.   
Garrett Wilkins, star quarterback of the Gotham Rogues. Well, used to be.   
Star in the game, having played it all his life from school to professional. He had everything. Fame, Wellth, everything.  
That was until a fateful day in November, as he was walking out of the old museum with his longtime girlfriend, he was shot in the back.   
He was able to make outstanding recovery, no longer wheelchair ridden like doctors thought. But he didn’t walk away how he was. He developed a bad limp, causing his team to kick him off.   
Last people heard of him, was his girlfriend left him because of a rumored drinking problem.   
This all took place 2 years ago.

She ran as fast as her legs took her, nearly falling over due to the thick snow on the ground.   
Her heart hammered against her chest as she entered the arena, eyes searching around until she saw it. Her heart sank to her feet, as a pained sigh left her lips.  
She thought she could make it in time, hoping, praying that she would be able to get there before him or when he was here. A small amount of hope that, she could save her.  
She crouched down to her body, a tear slipping into her mask as a pained whimper left her lips.   
She had hoped he wouldn’t have, but she knew, he would kill her.   
“I’m so sorry Cass.” She cried, as she closed her wide eyes. Her body a bloody mess, nearly unrecognizable due to the many stab wounds that littered her body.   
And again, like it was a call from a screaming Banshee, lay another letter.

Once more my face will grace your screen A star running on a field of green But now and forever my title I reclaim Never will I lose my newfound fame. You’ll find the next body where families go to play, to be surrounded by others as they watch their children’s play.  
“God fucking damnit!” She exclaimed as she slammed her hand against her table, tears filling her eyes. She really, truly hoped she could make it in time. But sadly, she knew this would happen eventually. You can’t save everyone she thought.

Her feet carry her all the way to the park, her heart heavy in her chest from the memories flooding back.   
She laughs out as he spins her around, nearly making him fall from both their laughter.   
Their faces only inches apart as he sets her down, arms still around her as they gaze into one another’s eyes. Hearts beating at a steady rhythm.   
Her eyes search around the park, head tilted slightly as she looks around.   
There’s no body? Maybe he hid it? No, he definitely wouldn’t. He WANTS them to be found, wants the fame back on him. Hiding the body gives a chance that it won’t be found, a risk he’s not willing to take.   
She rounded the corner, walking further into the snow. Where could it be? She thinks, before her heart stops, everything going black.

A sharp slap to her cheek wakes her up, a cry breaking past her lips. “Jesum dude, a safe word would be nice.” She groaned out. “Where is he?” He demands, hand grabbing a hold of her neck. Her hands and legs tied to the chair. Surprisingly, they felt pretty secure.  
“Who?” She asks, anger evident in her voice. “I know you work with Red Hood, Batman, all of them! WHERE ARE THEY!” He screams in her face.  
She starts laughing, causing him to grow even angrier. “WHATS SO FUNNY!” She can’t help but throw her head back in laughter. “They’re not coming.” His face falls momentarily, before turning angry once again. “What do you mean THEY'RE NOT COMING!” “I mean exactly that. They aren’t because they don’t know you exist. Only I know and that’s only because I found the first body by accident. All you want is the game again Garrett, well guess what, you lost. Not red hood, Batman, fuck even the GCPD know who you are. You, lost.”   
He slams his fists into the table beside her, letting out a frustrated scream. “Fine. Well, I guess I can get fame some other way.” He says, grabbing a gun beside him. Her heart drops to her stomach, shutting her eyes as she waits for the bullet. But, the gunshot never came. The sound of the door breaking down and the man falling to the ground screaming drowned out any and all noise.

She hisses out at the burn of the alcohol on her cheek,trying to drown out the thick silence of the room. “You could’ve gotten killed you know. No correction, you were about to be killed before we came.” Says Jason, anger evident in his tone. Her heart pains in her chest as she looks away from her father. She knows he’s only angry because of fear. Fear that his daughter could’ve died.   
“I mean how could you be so careless like that! You should’ve been able to hear him! God I fucking trained you better than that!” He yells, arms up in anger. Everyone stays silent as he rants, knowing not to step between them. Memories of how protective he gets with her, none of them dare to try.   
“You could’ve died tonight. This is why I’ve only sent you on smaller cases. I’ll be DAMNED if my daughter gets fucking killed because she was reckless!” “Jason, stop it.” Says dick. Everyone’s heads whip to the man, holding their breaths. “Oh yeah, why should I. My daughter almost got herself killed!” “Because you and none of us have any room to talk. We all risk our lives everytime we go out there. You can’t sit here and scold her for messing up. You, me, Bruce, everyone in the room has slipped up at least a dozen times. So don’t stand there and yell at her when what she did was highly impressive, especially where all you taught her was combat.” He says to the younger man. Jason knows he’s right, lowering his head.   
“I’m sorry but what? What was impressive?” She asks nobody in particular. “How you were able to figure that out in such a short amount of time.” Says Tim. “I’m sorry what? How was that impressive? And also, how did you guys find me? I turned off all my tracking devices.” She was completely lost. How is that impressive to a room of some of the worlds greatest detectives. And how in the hell did they find her? “I was worried about you. Last I heard from you was you were sick, and I hadn’t seen or heard anything for over a day. So I, went to go check and found you weren’t there. And, you left all your research on the table. I was able to figure out where he lived, and we all just went.” Says Tim. She wasn’t mad, actually grateful. “And to answer your other question, it’s impressive because, Jason never taught you any advanced detective skills. You not only figured out his letters, but where. And, you can naturally profile handwriting. None of us can do that on our own. It took years to even somewhat make a good guess. Which is why, we wanted to ask you something.” She looks at dick in question, trying to figure out what he meant. “We wanted to ask if you’d join us. Be a part of our team.” Says Bruce. She looks at all of them like they’re mad, before she could say anything, her father beat her to it. “They brought it up to me, and I think, it’s a good idea. Dicks right. You’ve got a lotta skill that they could really use. Especially the handwriting thing. Plus, it’ll be good to have others around just in case something happened. It’ll not only make me feel better knowing you’ve got backup, but I know it’ll give you more room to lean. I’ve, been to scared to let you go out and really test not only your fighting, but your smarts. And I’m sorry for that.”   
Everyone’s eyes train on her, as they wait for her response. Even Damians eyes look to her. She lets out a sigh, looking to her father first, before to all of them. “Fine. But on one condition.”  
“Wait, you're asking what?” “Exactly that. I’ll be a part of your little Scooby gang as long as if there’s no other option, that if it’s life or death for any of us or civilians, I take them out.” She says, arms crossed. “You’ve gotta be fucking-.”Damian says, before Bruce cuts him off. “Fine. But only, if I, or anyone of the others apart from your father give the okay to that.” Damian looks to his father, eyes wide in anger and disbelief. “Are you-“ “deal.” She says, extending her hand out to Bruce. They both shake on it, neither paying attention to Damian. “You’re all okay with this?” He asks, anger still in his voice. “Didn’t you hear what they agreed on? She won’t do it unless one of us says she can.” Says Tim. “And we need her skills Damian.” Dick replies, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re all fucking crazy.” He says, heart beating wildly in his chest, walking away from everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

Her feet tapped against the floor, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.   
There she sat in the family room, papers shattered around her like a hurricane came through. She sat listening to one of the manigorrs for the fundraiser, which was in only 2 days.   
“Mhm, yes he’ll be attending.” She said, her voice clear despite her nerves. “And what about your father?” The man asks. Her heart sinks into her stomach at his question. “No, my father won’t be making it sadly.”   
“Okay thank you so much sir and have an amazing day.” “You as well miss Todd.” She hung up the phone, slumping back into the now uncomfortable couch. Her hands rubbed at her eyes, a headache that she tried ignoring biting back.   
“And here I thought I had the best customer service voice.” She jumped slightly at hearing the voice, looking up and seeing Tim in the door, a smirk on his face. “Screw you.” She chuckled, making him laugh as he sat beside her.   
He put his arm over her shoulder, smiling as she curled her head into his chest. He rubbed his fingers into her hair, noting the tangles that she had from pulling the strands.   
“What’s on your mind?” He asks, breaking her out of her trance. “I’m just really overwhelmed with all of this. I mean just 4 years ago, I wasn’t allowed out of my house and nobody but my parents knew I existed. Now millions of people do, and I’m hosting a huge event in just under 2 days.” She groans, rubbing her eyes again. “Then tell me what’s eating you up.” “How did you-“ “really?” He chuckles, making her smile. She takes in a deep breath. “What if, what if I screw up? I say something wrong, I miss something, What if I didn’t do something right and I’m eaten up again by the media? What if I’m not good to do this?” She says, her voice cracking towards the end.  
Tim sighs, running his fingers through her hair again. “What is your reason for doing this?” “To help people.” “Are you doing this for selfish reasons, to gain a better presence in the media?” “Of course not.” Tim smiles at her, “sandy, you are one of the most caring, loving, selfless, just overall one of the most amazing people I know. You have the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. Your will and drive to help those in need well surpasses anything I and the others have done in our lives put together. I promise, when you get up there with your speech, you’ll move countless people, and change so many lives. And that’s just because it’s coming from you. I promise, everything will work out.” Tears spilled down her cheeks at his words, not even trying to wipe them. She reaches up, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Mister Wayne can you sign this for me?” A man asks, shoving a paper into his face. Bruce smiles as he scribbled his name into the paper, barley reading what it said.   
People ran around the large room, setting up tables and such.   
He looked over to his left, seeing Sandy standing as she signed papers herself, talking to some of the helpers. He had a tray of cookies that she had baked, handing them to each of the workers with a smile.   
It was sweet, seeing just how caring she was towards each of them, giving her full attention to each person speaking, never interrupting or being rude.   
He knew from the moment he met her, she had a kind heart, even stronger than his own. He could see how much she truly wanted to help everyone. Even at times when she was angry, she always had their heart in mind. It was a shame how things had become between her and his son.  
Looking back, he saw how she rubbed off of him, how just her kind nature changed Damian. He wasn’t so short with everyone, wasn’t so rude or blunt. He had a kindness to him that bruce had only dreamed of for the young man. He truly saw how much she helped him to show kindness and love. If only he wasn’t so set in his beliefs that sadly Bruce gave him, he could be happy again.   
Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around and seeing her. He saw only 2 cookies were left, a smile on her face as she hands him one. “I know you didn’t get any, so I saved the last two for us.” He smiled at this. “I’m good-“ “Bruce, I know you live off of protein and brooding, but one cookie won’t kill you.” She scolds, a hint of laughter in her tone. He smiles as he rolls his eyes, grabbing for one. He took a small bite, his eyes widening at the taste. “These taste just like-“ “your moms, I know. And actually, alfred wasn’t the one who taught it to me.” He looks at her in question, urging her to continue. “My dad, he learned it from Alfred, and then one night he taught me how to make them.” E chuckles at this, remembering when he had first made them for him and Alfred. The bright smile on his face when he ran into Bruce’s office with a tray of them. They were overcooked, resembling the feel of hockey pucks. But Bruce was so happy to see how happy the young boy was, he ate it with a smile.   
“Your dads always been amazing at cooking, surprised he still likes doing it after all these years.” She smiles at this. “It’s one of our favorite things to do together. It’s, one of the first things that helped us bond. My dad’s amazing.” A pain stings in his heart at her tone, the sadness evident in her voice. “That he is. After everything that’s happened, I’m so happy and proud of the kind of father he’s become. The amount of love he has for you, makes me wish i had done for him. You’re his entire world.” A tear gathers in his eye, quickly blinking it away. “I know, he’s the greatest thing to happen to me. He’s, got such a big heart. After everything that’s happened to him, you’d expect him to be cold, heartless, and cruel. But, he isn’t. He’s one of the kindest people I know. I love him, so much.” She wipes away a tear falling down her cheek. “It sucks that, he can’t make it tomorrow.” She says, another tear falling from her eye. “Just know, he’s not doing it because he wants to. He’s, terrified. He hasn’t been in the spotlight in a decade. I know he would give anything to make it.” “Oh I know. When he told me, it sounded like he shot himself in the foot. I could hear how painful it was for him. But, I understand why. It’s terrifying for me. I can’t imagine how he must feel. After being ‘dead’ for a decade, to having everyone finding out you’re alive, it’s terrifying. I’m not mad or upset at him. I just wish I had him there. After all, he’s what’s driving me to do this.” Bruce smiles at her words, putting his hand on her shoulder. “And he’s gonna be watching, being the proudest dad there’s ever been.” 

The room was packed, people talking filling the entire room.   
Everyone with a name or money was there, from polititons, to ceos, to just anyone who could make it were there.   
But nobody knew what the night was for. Bruce was notorious for hosting a gala whenever, so it wasn’t a shock when they were invited. But what was a shock, was it wasn’t his gala. No, it was hers.   
Everyone there knew who the young girl was, having seen her interview plastered on every screen and paper for weeks.   
Some wondered if it was her birthday, but that was shot down when her birthday was months prior. Some thought it was her coming into the Wayne family finally. But again, that idea was shot as well.   
Some hoped it was for her and the youngest son to the Wayne family. They hoped they had finally gotten together after all those photos of them surfaced all those months ago. Some hoped it was an engagement announcement, or even that they tied the knot in secrete. Nobody had actually been able to figure it out. 

Gasps were heard as she walked in, all eyes on the star of the night.   
Her heart hammered against her chest as she walked in, seeing everyone’s eyes trained on her. But for once, she didn’t want to hide from their eyes. She felt, beautiful. She never thought she would say that again, after everything that had happened in her life.   
Her hair layer in soft waves against her head, having it cut even shorter than normal. Soft winged eyeliner Accentuated her eyes, making them sparkle. Her lips painted in a soft red color.   
She adorned a soft black dress, that was sleeveless but came up right above her neck. It stopped at about mid calf, sinching in at her waist. She took a cue from Audrey Hepburn, having been compared to her countless times due to her striking resemblance to the old Hollywood star. She didn’t want anything flashy, or over the top. That wasn’t what the night was about, it want about showing off how much money she had or her status with the Wayne name. No, it was much greater than that. 

She walked over to the small carpet where photos were taken. Bruce had brought up the idea, having done it for most of his galas.   
Lines of Photographers stood as hey captured her, yelling out questions and complements to her. She had grown somewhat used to the blinding lights, no longer hiding away in sheer fright. But they didn’t stop her heart from beating out her chest.   
She smiled wide at the cameras, remembering to keep it on her face. “You look amazing!” One yelled out, making her smile wider and laugh. That was, until she heard another voice. “She really does, doesn’t she?” She heard hun yell, whipping her head to the side, her mouth opening in shock as she gasped.   
Jason walked faster over to her, his heart racing as he reached her.  
“DAD!” She screamed, tears spilled down her face as he picked her up. Her arms wrapped around him as he held her tightly, tears falling down both of their faces.  
The photographers screamed loudly when they realized who it was, snapping photos and yelling out even more as the one and only Jason Todd was there.   
She pulled away from him, a large smile on her face. “I thought you-“ “did you really think I was gonna miss this? For what, my fears? God no. Tonight is about you, my daughter.” Tears spilled down their faces as they held one another. “But you said you were to scared to make it?” “I lied, I wanted to surprise you. I knew you understood, but I knew you’d feel lost and scared tonight. I wanna be here, for you.”   
Both smiles brightly at the cameras, laughing at everyone going mental with him there.   
They walked up to an interviewer, smiling at the young man. “Jason Todd! How’s it feel to be back?” “Hey buddy, no questions about me. I’ll answer all of your guys questions one day when I’m ready. Tonight’s all about my daughter.” He said, a proud smile on his face. The man puts the mic over to her, “miss Todd, can I ask what this event is for?” She smiled at him, seeing his nerves evident in his face. “It’s for a good cause, one that’s very close to my dad and I.”

Tik walked over to her, smiling at the camera on his way. He brought her in for a tight hug, one that she happily reciprocated.   
He pulled away from her, a smile on his face that she knows all to well. She looked at him in question, wondering what he was about to do.   
She laughed out as he melt to the ground, his arms stretched out to her. He was recreating the will smith meme, putting all the attention to her.   
She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, making everyone laugh along with the two.   
Dick walked to her, a large smile on his face as he too hugged her.   
He pulled away, putting on his best smile to the cameras, a hand on her back. He pointed his finger down to her, making her laugh as he too put all the attention to her. “You’re the star of the night, gotta make sure they know.” He whispered to her, making her laugh. 

Bruce stood beside Damian, won’t watching as she took photos with each member of the family. “Come on Damian.” “You’re not going to make me take a photo with her.” Bruce sighed at this, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You know it would be great if you could pit your pride away just tonight. This is for her. This event is for something that means so much to her. And besides, do you really want them speculating? Cause it sure as hell looks like you guys dated and broke up. If you take a few with her, it not only looks good, but it’s for her.” Damian sighs at this. He knows he’s right, having to remind himself that sometimes, you gotta bite your tongue and suck it up. “Fine.”   
Her heart skipped rapidly when she sees Damian walking up to her, shock quickly being replaced with a smile. It’s fake, not a genuine one that she wore with everyone else.   
He pulled her into his arms, making her heart soar inside her. He smells exactly the same, even his touch calming her like they did. “What are you doing?” She whispers, her arms still around him. “Don’t ask any questions now, let’s just get these photos done.” He whispers back, her heart stabbing in pain.   
His hand wrapped around her lower back to her side, pulling her into his side. Her arms around his shoulder as they smile at the cameras.   
It didn’t feel as uncomfortable as they thought, both feeling the comfort of one another.   
He ducked his head down to hers, “just go with it okay?” He whispers. Before she can ask what he meant, his lips planted a soft kiss to her forhead. Her heart skipped rapidly in her chest, barley hearing people yelling out at the action.   
They walked over to an interviewer, watching as the man struggled on who to point the mic to. “Did-did you guys just anouce your relationship?” The man asks, his words rushed. Damian smiled at the man. “No we did not. We just happen to be good friends, who have a slightly flirty relationship.” He chuckles, winking at her at the end. “I’d this true?” The man asks her, shoving the mic into her face. “Yes, it is. We’ve always been this way since we met. It’s mostly a running joke between us. As I right dames?” She asks, kissing his cheek at the end. Damian smiles at her, his hand on her back pulling her in. “That you are.” He chuckles. The man puts the mic between them again. “Well I gotta ask, I’d there a chance of a relationship budding between you two one day?” She chuckles at this, “we’re just really good friends.” 

Everyone sat in silence, patiently waiting for her to start.   
Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked up the stage. Only the sounds of her heels were heard through the large room.   
She finally got up to the desk, hands clutching onto her papers. “Thank you all for coming tonight, it’s been a pleasure to meet each one of you.” She says, her voice smooth despite her anxiety being the highest it’s ever been.  
She looks down to her papers, chuckling as her hands shake. “You know, I had my speech written out so I wouldn’t mess up. But you know what? Screw it.” She says, throwing the papers across the floor, a collective gasp heard around the room. “What I’ve come here to talk about, shouldn’t be planned, perfected, or written out. It should come from my heart.”  
“As many of you know, my father, Jason Todd, found me on the streets. I, never really talked much about my past.” She takes in a deep sigh. “My parents died when I was young. I won’t go into the details, but I was without parents, a home, everything. I had nobody. For years, I lived on the streets. Fighting for food, stealing, trying to find where I was going to sleep each night. Winter was the worst, it was, so, cold. I felt it creep into my body, wishing for sweet death to finally take me. I, I remember finding, people. People who got that release. Frozen to death. I’ll never forget, when I found a little girl, frozen to death in her sleep. She, looked so peaceful. But I knew her short life was anything but.I’ve come here today to talk about those children. Those children who don’t have a home or a place to go. Now, I know you all aren’t stupid. We know what’s going on in those homeless shelters, kids are being taken, killed, Tortured, put into places that no child deserves! You all put a blind eye to them. I get it, it’s hard to talk about. It’s hard to admit that these things happen. But if we don’t talk about it, then it’s just going to keep happening. My father, was too a street kid. He thankfully was found by Bruce. As I was found by him. But some kids aren’t as lucky. Those kids, don’t know what’s it’s like to sleep in a warm bed, with a full belly, and not fearing for their life.”   
Stray tears fell down her face, quickly wiping them away. “It’s time, to change that. We, need to help those children. For they are the future of our fallen city. They, are what will change this city one day. I’ve come here today to bring light for these children. I don’t wanna just be a socialite who’s only known for being with the Wayne’s. I want to make a change. And I, need your help. Tonight’s event, is a fundraiser. A fundraiser for my company that I’m building as we speak. All of your donations, from those who are in this room, to those watching at home, any cent you give, are going to the Todd/Wayne foundation fir homeless youth of Gotham. There, they will have a home. Rooms, a bed they can sleep in, food, and education. All ages are welcome, and you’re not just kicked out when you turn 18. No, we will help them find a job, and a place to live. It’s time we help the children of our city, it’s time to show them what it’s like to feel safe, and loved.”   
“YEEAAHH THATS MY GIRL!” Jason screams, standing tall and clapping wildly. Cheers erupted through the room, claps almost deafening. She skilled wide, tears streaming down her face as everyone cheered for her. “SEE THAT! THATS MY DAUGHTER!” Jason screamed, never in his life had he been so proud, and so happy. 

Tears stream down her face when she looks at the amount of donations were made. Millions had been made just tonight, enough to build a plethora of safe houses around the entire city.   
Arms wrapped around her from behind, her mrltibg into then immediately. “You did so amazing tonight bub. I’m so fucking proud of you.” Jason says, his voice hoarse from crying. “I wouldn’t be able to do any of it without you dad.” 

Hugs were shared between almost everyone, each one bringing her more joy.   
Bruce held tightly to her, a proud smile on his face. “You did amazingly tonight. I can’t believe how well you moved everyone. I can’t remember a time I was so proud of someone.” He says, making her laugh.   
“That was so amazing! I can’t believe you came up with all of that on the spot too. And here I thought I was the best at pulling out a speech out my ass.” Tim says, making her throw her head back laughing.   
Barbara and dick both pulled her into a hug, nearly crushing her. “You did, so amazing tonight, you even made dick cry.” Barbara said, dick agreeing with a smile.   
Alfred hugged her tightly, no words were spoken between the two. She could feel how proud and happy he was, just in his touch.   
Damian walked over, making her heart speed up. He had a soft smile on his face. “I know everyone’s said it, but you did amazing. Even I can’t come up with something that moving.” He says, his tone calming and happy for once. A smile foarms on her face, “thank you Damian.”

Laughs erupted around the room, a rare change for everyone.   
Everyone sat around the family room, all joking and chatting. It was surreal, seeing everyone there, acting like a family. Nobody was angry, or uncomfortable. Even Jason cracked a few jokes to Damian a couple times. Mostly about how the young man was still the shortest, even with his growth spurt he had.   
Jaso held a beer in his hand, sipping on it. He looked down at her, seeing her laughing at something Bruce was saying. He wasn’t listening much, only hearing enough to tell him it was about him. “I’ve brought more refreshments!” Tim yells, making everyone cheer.   
Tim passé around some of the drinks, finally reaching Jason.   
She was looking down at her phone when she felt Tims presence. She looked up, seeing him handing her a drink. “I-I don’t know.” She stammers, looking to her father. “As you dad, I would say no. But, where technically I’m not, and you’re only a few years younger than me, and way older thst I was when I started drinking, I’ll allow it.” He says, making everyone chuckle.   
Everyone watches her as she looks at the drink. She had never drank, being underage.   
She takes a small sip, the taste of fruit immediate. “Hm, actually not that bad.” She remarks. “It’s weird though. Isn’t this kinda illegal for me to drink?” Everyone laughs at this, throwing their heads back. “It’s perfectly fine as long as you’re 18 and home. Plus, don’t you see damians had a bit to drink?” Dick chuckles, making her eyes go over to him.   
And he was right, Damian sat with a glass of a darkish drink in hand. “What are you having?” She asks him. He lets out a small chuckle. “Bourbon. Here, try a sip.” He says, reaching over the table, handing it to her. Their hands momentarily touch, sending shivers through their touch.  
She smells it first before taking a small sip. She scrunches her face immediately, the taste awful and burning. Everyone laughs at her face, even Damian can’t hold in his laughter. “Fuck me that’s strong!” She says, her voice hoarse from the burning. “Yeah it’s not for everybody.” Damian laughs, taking another sip from his drink. 

Her head rested against her pillow, nearly ready to pass out. Tonight had been one of the greatest nights of her life, truly something she would never forget. She fought hard with sleep, her excitement growing inside her at what was to come. But all of that was for tomorrow she thought, finally shutting her eyes as sleep takes her.


End file.
